Bitz of Spitz
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: High school. It's all about finding things out and finding yourself. No matter which way things will turn out, best friends forever until the end, right? Rated T for now, rating may increase to M.
1. I

**Summary: High school. It's all about finding things out and finding yourself. No matter which way things will turn out, best friends forever until the end, right? Rated T for now, rating may increase to M.**

* * *

><p>For Sharon, Maria, and Connor, life had always been a bit easier for them. For some reason, everything was coming together. Connor complained that the 'alien lifeforms' were just about ready to take over, but first they wanted to keep everyone calm for the landing. Sharon just believed that maybe everything was finally going to be alright. She and Dion just earned themselves a place in a magazine... well, Dion did. His designs were finally being recognized, and he promised Sharon that his favourite model would be right up there with him, braces and all. Maybe this article would finally gain her popularity? As for Maria, she was never really 'satisfied', especially when she learned that girls couldn't join the boy's football team. Why not? she had asked the coach when he had told her to take her name off of the sign - up sheet. But his answer as to why, <em>'Girls are way too petite to play with big strong men - buy yourself a Barbie doll'<em>, was not at all satisfying in any way.

Maria held the clipboard in her devouring hands, "All I need is a couple more signatures, then Mr. Creeo can totally suck it - because _I_ will be on the team. Shouldn't be that hard to get people to sign a petition, right?" She asked her two friends as they walked down the hall. Her black hair slid over her shoulders to her waist, the radiantly bright red streak popping against the jet black hair that was the result of her Italian and Asian cultures. Her outfit wasn't anything great, just a pair of blue basketball shorts, a t - shirt, and of course some sneakers. She couldn't wear heels with all the stuff she'd be doing after school, like skateboarding and rollerblading and what not, and she wouldn't even try.

The blond haired, green eyed beauty shifted her gaze towards her best gal pal. "Of course, I don't see why not." She stated supportively. "Yeah, it'll be easy!" Hugging her books to her chest, she let her mind wander off a bit, just to normal things an early teenaged girl would think about. And one thing others might not get the chance to think about. Being in Dion's magazine article that was! Only a couple seconds passed, when she came back to reality to hear Connor speaking.

Connor scoffed, flipping his chestnut hair away from his tear - stained eyes. Damn allergy season, this kid always seemed to be sick. He fixed his glasses on his face. "Yeah, just about as easy as landing a UFO, which can't be too easy, or else they'd be here by now."

"Who'd be here?" Maria asked, not feeling discouraged in the least, she was always up for a challenge, being the competitive girl she was.

Sharon on the other hand, decided to let her two best friends continue on with their conversation – although she had a feeling of where this was going to go and how quickly it would. "This again?" Maria rolled her eyes.

Connor glared at her. "Yes. _This_ again. You know what, you'll pay, they'll take care of you, you'll see. ALIENS DO EXIST!" He declared.

"Alright you two," Sharon cut in lovingly, she didn't really want her best friends to get into a fight over something rather trivial. She didn't get a chance to say anymore though, before someone else did.

"Hey, look. It's 'Freak', 'Brace Face', and 'Sniffles'," The infamous redhead stated, passing them by in the hallway. "So uh, heard about your little magazine article..." Nina continued. "_Cute._.. But uh, hey, maybe one day you and your little loser of a designer will make it to the big screen like _some_ of us." Nina winked, a bitchy smile gracing her lips.

Ugh, the sight of the 'Queen Bee' herself made each one of them feel rather nauseous. Or perhaps for Connor, that could be part of his allergies too... "And just _what_ do you have that's better than my – well mine and Dion's magazine article, huh?" Now it was time for sweet Sharon, to get defensive.

Nina smirked and bared her fangs, erm, pearly whites. "I'm in a commercial, honey. Miss. DeVil, to be exact, you know, the famous designer. Sure beats a little article with an amateur designer, don't you think?"

Maria laughed. "Miss. DeVil? More like _Cruela DeVil_, modelling dalmatian coats, much? I have a Rottweiler, try making that into a coat. Meanwhile, will you sign my petition by any chance?" Maria gave a sweet smile hoping for another signature.

Connor just give Nina a thoughtful smile, "I bet you'll do great, Nina." Sharon swiftly gave him a _thoughtful_ elbow to his ribs.

"Connor, really?" She grumbled under her breath, trying her hardest to resist the urge to face palm. "Yeah well... well," Sharon let out a soft sigh, she wasn't taught to dish disrespect at others. But some people just needed to be told. "People read a magazine article, they think about and analyze it. People will just watch you and that will be that. A face without a name. Have fun with that." She argued, justifying her side.

Maria smiled. "Yea, but! With my petition, you can be a name without a face." Maria shoved the pen and clipboard at the redhead. "Sign." She demanded.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, freaks." She harrumphed, continuing on her way.

Maria stood in front of her. "Sign. The. Petition."

"Is it against people with braces?" Nina asked.

"No, but -"

"Not interested." She pushed the tomboy aside and went on with her life.

"Damn, no one will sign it. This is hard." Maria frowned.

"Can you land a UFO?" Connor asked. Maria shook her head. "Then you don't know what hard is."

Sharon slipped her books into her shoulder bag and rubbed her temples. Why was this such a rough day already? "Maria, who said that it had to be only _students_ who could sign your petition? Try and ask some teachers, especially your favorite ones. That will bump up your signature count, plus maybe get you a few more, who knows?" She suggested, but then clipped her bag shut. "I'm off to see Dion about his designs, I'll catch up with you guys later!" And with that, she zipped down the hallway on her way to see the new designs in anticipation.

* * *

><p>She entered the room to see Dion working on his latest project. He called it<em> 'Buy the Cow, the Milk Ain't Free'.<em> It was supposed to make a girl feel sexy, but at the same time like she's saving the world one shoe at a time. The dress was made of recycled milk cartons, well, the design was. The dress itself was made of recycled fabrics, but the zipper and various abstract scenes on it were made of melted milk bottles. She had to admit, it wasn't as flashy as the can tab dress, but it was beautiful.

He turned in time to see her enter the room. "Oh, hey Sharon, just putting the finishing touches... What do you think? Think Madonna would wear it? Oh, or maybe Beyonce?" He beamed. "It's designed for that thoughtful diva, wanting to save the world."

Her green eyes shifted, "Well, I don't see why not Dion. It's pretty... fascinating. Fabulous." She told him with a supportive smile, Nina's high – end opportunities still boggling up within her mind.

"Yeah, the magazine wanted a couple new designs. They're loving this go-green idea, and your braces. They think it shows a creative take on how different teenagers have different appearances... or something like that, I kind of zoned out. This whole magazine thing is taking a toll on my mind." He rubbed his head. "All I know is, you're going to be a star, and I'm going to be the diva I was born to be!"

She chuckled and radiantly smiled, but quickly closed her mouth before anything magnetically hit her face. "It seems like we both have things whirling about in our minds, huh?" She inquired as she hopped up on the empty table.

"Yes, now you're the cow that will be wearing this dress... and by that I mean lovely female." He smiled sheepishly. "And actually, I was wondering if maybe... you'd want to wear it to... the senior prom?"

"You want me to wear _that_ to prom? Oh Dion, I... wait, prom? I'm not... a senior..." She trailed off, wondering if she heard him correctly or perhaps there was an issue going on with her ears?

"You... _don't_ like it? I can make another one, I can make you anything!" He then gave a cutely shy smile. "And, it's not... you don't have to be a senior to go, because I thought I'd escort you... as your date."

Now this was interesting, Dion wanted her... to be his date for prom? Normally she'd jump up and down for an offer like this one. But there was just one thing that was going through her mind at the moment. "Are you sure you want _me_ to be your date for prom? I mean..." Once she saw his face fall with disappointment, she wore a smile and attempted to cheer him up. "No, no – I'd love to be your... cow," She took a moment to lightly cringe at how that came out. _'Eww...'_. "it's just, why me?" She inquired innocently.

He smiled. "You're just so... original, not like those other fashion droids that copy one another. Look, I just... like you okay?" He zipped his shoulder bag and held it in his hand for a moment before tossing it to the side. "Why don't you try on the dress and I'll tailor it to your form? Can't have any problems with the magazine shoot..."

Right! Whether just being told someone liked her or not – business was still business. She made her way over to his design, got into it (finally) and he began tailoring away at it. Well, here's to being a sexy cow. "Nice man purse." She commented with a grin, his head snapped up to look at her.

"Shoulder bag, Sharron."

"Man purse."

"Shoulder bag!"

"M - urse!"

* * *

><p><strong>F e e d b a c k - <strong>_That would be amazing! I mean, we (yes 'we' ... my lovely co - writer, 'Gleekiest' - I believe she is changing her penname soon. If so, it'll be changed to treskttn) would love to read what you thought about this chapter and this new story so far. I figured that the 'Braceface' section had been dwindling for awhile so besides a couple of songfics I have done here and there, this story should spice things up in the section. :3 If you liked it, please Read & Review! If not, well feel free to tell us what you think is off within a review filled with constructive critisim. Can't wait to read what you thought! Until next time, much love!_


	2. II

"It was so strange Maria!" Sharon exclaimed to her friend at the kitchen table that evening. Her mother was working late so it was just herself, Maria, her brothers and her pets at home. "He asked me to prom." She felt excited. A _senior_ asked a 'minor niner' to the prom. His prom. Could this get anymore exciting?

Adam walked in, grabbing an apple from the bowl. "Finally got a date? Try not to show him your braces, total turnoff," he teased with a wink. "Oh, and try not to be so clumsy..." He added on a more serious note.

Maria looked up and immediately there was a sparkle of inspiration in her eye. "Adam! Sign my petition?"

Adam smirked, "More tampons in the bathroom, Maria?" He asked, teasing his sister's friend. Maria was around enough that she was almost family herself.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Not exactly," she bit. "I want to join the football team, but coach said I can't join the boy's team. So I want to start a female football team, or at least enable women on the existing male team..."

"Yeah?" His green eyes gleamed as his muscular arm reached for the clipboard. He took the page and signed it quickly. "Cool." He gave a sweet smile.

"Hello? Doesn't anyone hear me?" She asked, slightly frustrated that her brother was zoning in on Maria, and now had her full attention. Gah, what was it with overly egotistic guys? "I actually have some good news for once, and no one cares."

"Good news?" Sharon's youngest brother Josh began walking casually into the room, his hands and eyes attached to a portable video gaming system. "You're not pretending to be _Rudolph_ anymore with that nasty nose pimple?"

The blond beauty face palmed. "No Josh, I popped that last night. Stop being a jerk like your brother." She ignored them and decided to re – state her good news. "I have been asked to prom. You are looking at a freshman who may be at the bottom of the torturous high school food chain right now, but she won't be for long!" She gave a satisfied smile. "History in the making – love it."

"Yea, great, love-making." Adam, waved her off, not really listening to her. "So, Maria... my friends and I play football sometimes, you know, if you wanna tag along..." He gave a suave smile, biting into his apple.

Maria nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sounds great."

"Cool, see ya..." He walked past her, purposely bumping shoulders.

"Yea... see ya..." she echoed, watching him leave.

Sharon wanted to give up what she was trying to say, but she was too determined for that. "Maria? Earth to Maria?" She rolled her pretty green eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"Huh? Sorry, Sharon... did Adam like... get a haircut? There's something different about him..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, there is something different about him, it's called your hormones and the fact you're athletic, date bait." She said with a somewhat irritated sigh. "But anyways, as I was saying... I was asked out by _Dion_ to prom. Your thoughts?"

"I think he's using you to get to Adam... not that Adam is hot or anything, I uh- Yeah, you'll have a great time." She smiled, regaining full focus. "What are you going to wear? You'll be so cool. I bet Nina will be sitting at home wishing she was you..."

"Ugh, that is gross. Hearing my brother is hot." She said with a shudder. "Maria... seriously, what do you think I should do?"

"Uh, say yes? I mean, he's a little weird... and he carries a man - purse, but he's really nice! I mean, are you sure he likes you?" She asked thoughtfully. "Never mind, doesn't matter. GO! Have fun, I bet it'll be so cool! Like you... on a date with a senior? I can only imagine."

She bit her bottom lip in worry. Was she sure that Dion liked her? Well – no, not really. He did kind of spring it on her so suddenly though... "Maria, what are you _really_ saying?" Sharon began, zoning in on her friend. Something wasn't quite right with that response.

"I'm really saying that you'll be popular... I mean this and the magazine? _So_ much better than Nina." She turned to her cellphone. "Why? What's wrong? I don't see the problem..."

Sharon shifted her gaze away to think, perhaps she was overreacting? "What if, he doesn't really like me? That's where the problem lies... doesn't it?"

"No... because whether he likes you that way or not, he's taking you to the prom. Don't screw this up. I mean, of course he likes you, you're..." she thought for a moment, trying to find some adjectives. "..uh... well you're nice?"

Wow, what a lovely response to receive from your best friend of, pretty much since forever. "Nice huh?" She didn't really know what else to say. It seemed like everyone was on the opposing side of Sharon, instead of the same side.

"Yeah. You're amazing. And he's... Well, Sharon, I think he's gaa...reat! Great! He's fantastic." Maria gave a knowing smile that just held a little something back.

She eyed her best friend suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ that's what you were going to say? Positive? Because I'm not." She stated flatly, her little brother who was just in the other room, quietly slipped away. He felt a cat fight coming on and as much as he'd have _loved_ to watch, his young raging hormones in full swinging motions, he figured it was best to just walk away.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it's exactly what I was meaning to say. Were you meaning to give me attitude? Because I'm positive about that _negative_ attitude you're giving me..."

It wasn't too often that Sharon Esther Spitz gave attitude, but when she did... it was like seeing psychedelic colors on the darkest night. It seemed quite impossible, but _could_ happen in certain situations. "Maria, just tell me what you truly meant by that. Do you think I'm dumb? Really? I know you... just tell me the truth. What were you going to say?"

"I was gonna say, have fun at prom." Maria added a bit of her own attitude to that statement, then she swiped her clipboard off the table and marched out the door.

* * *

><p>Connor peeked over his reading book to see the lovely '<em>Queen Bee'<em> Nina sitting only inches away from himself. In the book he was reading, the nerd always got the girl... so why was this so difficult? He felt like the world was just completely against him. The object of his affections wouldn't give him a second glance, and now the only other girl Connor has ever liked thinks he's 'The Walking Sneeze'.

He sighed. Why was it all guys in this book got the girl? Then it struck him, confidence. He silently calmed his shaking and supported himself inside his head, trying to urge himself to do this one little thing for himself. _Come on Connor, you wimp. What are you waiting for, why can't you do anything right?_ He cursed himself inside of his head. He finally slicked back his hair, fixed his glasses, blew his nose, and sauntered/stumbled to the redheaded beauty herself. "Uhm, hi, N-N-Nina..." His frame shook a bit from his nerves. But in his mind, he was as suave as it got.

"Oh, Walking Sneeze, have you run out of tissues?" She began coldly, hoping he wasn't going to bug her about some damn petition too.

Connor sighed, but gave a small laugh, trying to make light of the downcast situation he got himself into. "No, no. I came over to ask you what you were doing on Friday... Or Saturday if you're busy. Or Sunday. Or even Monday, you know any day you're free, I'm free and I ah...ahhh...AHCHOO!" He sneezed on her face. He immediately went back to his high strung self and pulled tissues out of his pocket, shoving them in her face. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

She looked around cautiously, almost as if she were double checking no one were there but the two of them. And then she acted. "Aww, don't worry about it. Here, I'm only allergic to pet dander but allergies are a pain." She whipped out a pack of tissues and put them in his back pocket, sneaking a grope while she was at it. "Take care big boy." And with that, she turned and left the library altogether.

Connor's eyes were wide. He was so confused. _WHAT... THE HELL... WAS THAT?_ He quickly spun around, checking the library to see if anyone else saw that. He only saw Alyson, and to her he exclaimed, "DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?"

Alyson gave an apologetic smile. "No, were you visited by 'the aliens' again?" She pat his shoulder, "Did they violate you?" She wasn't being sarcastic, she was purely trying to help.

"SHE TOUCHED MY ASS!" He shouted in pure ecstasy. Finally, something in his books proved to be true, soon the alien thing would prove himself as well. "MY ASS!" he screamed again, stumbling out of the library in pure euphoria, maybe for once, Connor could get the girl?

* * *

><p>It was breakfast the following morning, Ms. Spitz had just run out the door for her early morning client and left the kids on their own to make breakfast. Well, last time Sharon ran the kitchen – bad idea. The smoke alarm was cheering her on, and not... for the better.<p>

The girl burnt two pieces of toast to black charcoaled... it was hardly salvageable. So Adam was the one making breakfast this morning, nothing fancy – just pancakes. "So Adam," Sharon began, appearing beside him practically out of no where. Her soft blond hair tied up today, for something different, but her green eyes still inquisitive as ever.

"So Sharon," Right away before her youngest brother could say another word, she narrowed her eyes. "Alright, bad time. Just wanted to say your face is looking normal. Not breaking out and stuff..." She eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, I'll admit it, I wanted to get the dirt on your high school drama, but I'll just be on my way." He said with a grin, picking up a fresh peach and nonchalantly heading to the living room to mow down on it.

"So, where were we – oh big, strong brother of mine?" Uh – oh, Sharon wanted something.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying any..."

"Any what?..." She asked confused.

"Any of your bullshit." He told her with a smirk.

She resisted the urge to face palm yet again. "Listen... I just have a... request to ask of you. Kind of a favour... y'know, a... thing..."

He thought about it. "No, I will not sell your drugs on the street. If you get caught, hide the bags in your braces. Where do you get your drugs anyway?" Adam teased.

She wore a grin, "My dentist," but then she gave a chuckle. "Seriously Adam, I just have a small favour to ask of you, it's nothing illegal I swear."

"You're just lucky I made you breakfast," he plopped her pancake on a fake and smothered it in syrup. "What do you need?"

"Well, this whole you and Maira thing... can you like, not?" She asked, rather coldly. Although she wasn't quite sure of what else to say.

He gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, let me erase my name off her petition? I don't know what you're getting at!" Adam said rather innocently, though he knew exactly what she wanted.

Her eyes of a green hue widened, no! He couldn't do that. "Adam – she's worked so hard on that petition, don't be a jerk. It's just... is there anything going on between you and Maria that I should y'know, perhaps know about?" She pressed, hoping this wouldn't take any longer than a few more minutes.

"Yeah, there is. But you'll figure it all out in a week or so when she gets out of my bed, and _she's_ the one making the pancakes," he gave a suave wink, snagging an apple and grabbing his bag.

Sharon stopped him, grabbing her bag as well, "Or when I hear, 'Make me a sandwich!' and _you're_ the one coming down the stairs..." She trailed off, an even smirk upon her face. "Then I'll _know _Adam, then I'll know."

He opened the door. "Yeah, right. That's bound to happen. Hey, she can wear the pants in the relationship... as long as I can take them off her." he winked, taking his leave. Sharon still standing in the kitchen... her mouth agape.


	3. III

It was another typical morning; at least it was for Nina Harper. She stood in the hallway, leaning up against the wall, watching people as they walked by. Or so it seemed that way. Truth was – she was deep, deep in thought. Especially with what happened at the library the other day...

Well, thinking of the devil, he appeared right before her eyes. "Hey, so Friday? Unless, you meant to grab someone _else's_ass, in which case I understand the whole thing that happened yesterday..."

She gave a curt nod, but when a group of people walked by she laughed notoriously. "Yeah whatever! Get out of my sight..." She shifted her gaze awkwardly. Ugh, why was this so hard?

"Oh, I guess you thought I was someone else. I get the mistake; I mean an ass is an ass..." He went on, silently cursing himself. _Stop saying ass, you ass!_He thought to himself. "Well, I'll just get out of your way. But, I did use the tissues, sorry." He walked a bit away from her and to his locker. "Who was I kidding? I could never get a girl like Nina. Idiot, you blew it."

Her gaze watched his every step, the further he got from her. _Ugh Nina! You're such a bitch – he probably wouldn't want to be with you anyway._ She shifted her glance to his bottom. _Although I'd love to grab that again..._Just then the bell rang, dismissing her thoughts and she from the wall position she was in. Time for class, apparently.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be in that damn class anymore!" She demanded, her red colored French braid following her movements as she paced within the guidance counselor's office. "A new class please, at once!" Her voice boomed in demand. And what Nina wanted, she always got...<p>

She glanced down at her schedule after leaving the office several minutes later. Biology? Well, it was better than what she had previously so she entered the classroom. "Ah, Nina... Nina Harper?" Even the biology teacher herself had to re – check exactly who was standing in the doorway. "Uh... welcome, you're partner is assigned. Connor MacKenzie." On the inside she smiled, on the outside, she put up that front.

"Fine," she stated, taking the seat next to him. Getting ready to pull out tissues if he needed them. Not that... she cared... or anything. Of course she didn't! … right?

Connor looked up at her as he poured the chemicals. "Oh, hey Nina..." he said with a smile. He then did a double take. "NINA?" The chemicals in the beaker overflowed and he fumbled for a moment before he dropped it on the floor and pulled off the glove. "Ass!" he shouted, cursing himself as he got up to clean the mess.

In all his fussing, he managed to slip in the puddle and fall to the floor, soaking himself in the blue liquid. He pulled himself up, and began his search for the glasses that had fallen off in this mess. He found them by Nina's feet, and instantly put them on seeing as he was blind without them. He looked up to find himself between her legs, looking up her skirt. He immediately shut his eyes and clapped his hand over them. "I saw nothing!" _Yep, the world is definitely against me_, he inwardly sighed. Then, to put a cherry on top of this awful disaster, he sneezed right between her legs.

Well, that was surprising! Nina's face went red as she handed him a single tissue. "Well, I'm wet – but not in the good way..." She mumbled, but got up to give him freedom to move. "Connor MacKenzie, you make it _soo _hard to like you." Mumbling once more under her breath. Although one side of her wanted to march away and forget it ever happened, the other part wanted to stay. Majority rules after all, so she stayed put. A little unsure of why though.

Connor looked up at her. Yes, he did just happen to gain the attention of the entire class and throw Nina in the spotlight as well. She was an 'Attention Whore'. "Sorry..." he muttered.

Maria looked up from her table. "Don't apologize to her Connor, she loves the attention." she smirked, grabbing her clipboard. "Sign my petition?"

Alden then decided to get in on the action. "I guess that's what panties are for Nina."

Connor looked up and tried to defend her. "She's not wearing panties... not that I saw anything."

Her eyes softened and for a moment, just a moment... Connor thought he even saw Nina smile. "It's okay, no worries." Her voice a barely audible whisper. Could she have gotten away with it, she would've caressed his cheek too... all caught up in the heat of the moment. The guy saw her panty – less... the least she could do was give him a little something in return, right?

Connor was so confused. "Yeah? Thanks, Nina, won't happen again, I promise!" He started on a new beaker. Pouring the blue chemical again, hoping to forget the mess on the floor. "I can be chill.. And I- ahchoo!" He then sneezed into the beaker. "Whoops, awkward. At least I didn't sneeze on you." He smiled, but the beaker began to bubble, and soon exploded a downpour of snot and chemical. He sighed, seeing as he and Nina were wet. "I'm just going to leave now..." He told her, running out of the room.

She left the mess on the floor and trudged through it, her designer heels getting stained with whatever the heck was all over the floor. She kept her head up and walked out of the classroom, but she hurried once she reached the hallway. "Oh if I were a nerd with glasses who just humiliated himself in front of the hottest girl in school, where would I be?" Her eyes frantically searched the empty hallway. Her gaze landed on one possible place. "Male bathroom, yes... sure! Why not?" She headed right in that direction with no intention of stopping.

* * *

><p>Connor was set in front of the mirror, talking to himself once more. "You blew it you ass. And stop saying ass so much, you moron. I <em>hate <em>you! Wait no, I'm sorry Connor, I didn't mean it. You just need to work on your motor skills." He told his reflection.

The clicking of heels was quite an unusual sound to hear in a 'boys' bathroom. "Aww, I think a potty mouth rather becomes you." Shifting his eyes to a mirror further down, revealed Nina standing in the same bathroom, leaning up against the wall just checking out her manicured nails upon her right hand.

"You've gotta stop surprising me." He informed her. "I'm a nerd, I get it. You don't have to torture me anymore, I saw up your skirt, that'll keep me happy for a month."

She let a chuckle out of her mouth and fixed her skirt, pursing her lips in thought for a moment, before eliminating the space between them. Quite literally, she gently, yet roughly pushed him up against the bathroom wall, her soft, plump, glossy lips pressing to his forcefully. This would probably keep him happy for a year! "No... I don't think you do get it, but... you got it now?" She asked, taking note he was breathless. "Good." She took a quick moment to apply more lip gloss in the mirror before attempting to leave. "Hey Brock," She greeted casually as she strode out of the men's restroom with confidence.

"Hey Nina..." A moment of silence. "Nina?"

* * *

><p>Here she was, sitting around in the empty classroom, waiting for Dion once again. He said something about a new design and that he had to see her as soon as humanely possible. And well – here she was, and now he was late. Why was that typical? She swung her feet back and forth as she sat upon a desk, waiting patiently.<p>

He rushed in, dropping his _Michael Korbs_ shoulder bag on the floor and when _Korbs_ hit the floor, she knew it was serious. "This new design, will change fashion history as we know it... and it will be... fabulous!" He tore the tarp off the model, revealing a dress of pure white. It was strapless with a sleek silhouette on the torso, then separating the top from the bottom was a light green sash around the waist, adorned on the right side by some sparkly jewels. The bottom was fluffy and just beautifully white, stopping right before the knee. "Wahlah!" He wiped away a tear from his eye. "_Louis Vutton_would be so proud."

Wow! This was... fantastic! She couldn't even believe her eyes. As a matter of fact, it was breath taking. "Dion... this is, wow!" Those were the only words that came out of her mouth in this shocking moment. She couldn't directly say what she was expecting... the newest in recycling bins, in stardust gray or something... but this, this was just... amazing!

"You're welcome. It's made from recycled fabric, and the little decoration on the side here is just melted bottles and cans. Oh! And guess what the green sash is... Just guess." He grinned excitedly.

She raised a curious brow and gave a shrug, "I have no idea, what is the green sash made of?"

"LEAF PIGMENTS! I don't know how I did it, but wear it to the prom. It's like, _Tarzan_ revamped!" He squealed.

She gave an excited smile herself. "That is amazing, and you want me to wear it to prom huh? Yeah, I think that's do – able." She stated, feeling her confidence raising just by looking at it. But there was a thought that crossed her mind. "So this is my outfit, what about yours?" Did she even _want _to know?

"You'll see." he winked, picking up his _Michael Korbs_shoulder bag. "Now I must be on my way to tailor my outfit. Later, Sharon. Feel free to take the dress home." he smiled once again, strutting out.

* * *

><p>Sharon was happy to make it home with the dress safe and sound. She entered the house; nothing could bring her down today. She then sauntered off to the kitchen, where her mood rose even higher. Maria was here. But it wasn't until she realized what her best friend was here for that her smile faded. Maria was seated at the counter across from Adam who was leaning over it, gazing at her.<p>

"Yeah? So Saturday then?" She said to him, her voice smooth.

"Yes, definitely. I can't wait to tackle you... on the field that is." he winked. She giggled.

Sharon didn't make it known too much that she was home; instead she walked into the kitchen, a smile painted upon her face. "Hello guys, how are you?" She greeted, hoping to receive a similar greeting in return.

"Wonderful," Adam replied.

Maria just forced a small smile. "Great, how's Dion?"

"Actually, he's quite alright! He just designed my dress for prom, wanna see it? I know you do..." She took it out of the protection wrap and showed them the gorgeous, flirty, sexy dress she was going to wear to the _senior _prom. Gah – she was so excited!

Maria wanted to jump up and tell her how amazing it was. But, they were currently fighting about...well whatever they were fighting about. "Gee, and I thought you WEREN'T going to wear the cow dress." She shrugged. "Moo."

Adam snickered. "Sis, it's lovely." Though he seemed more serious than teasing this time.

Adam's comment was nice – for once, but she was more concerned with Maria's. "Maria... is, that what you really think? I mean, I think it's Dion's best work yet... but, we're all entitled to our own opinions I guess," She trailed off her statement, not quite sure what to say here. Were they really in that bad of an argument?

Maria bit back a frown. "Well, I can say a lot about Dion, but I can't say much about the dress."

Adam smirked. "I feel a friend fight coming on, so I'll get going. See you Saturday Maria." he gave her a sweet smile before leaving.

Sharon's mouth dropped a bit, but clamped shut again. "Maria, can't we just talk about this? Perhaps like, a sleepover or something just to talk it out between us? We're best friends – we can't let stuff break us apart. We're stronger than that." She said triumphantly, not willing to let go of this friendship no matter what. Anything that she could help anyway.

"Yeah, sleepover? Sounds great, but I'm tied up. I have a date Saturday." She said with a bit of a competitive attitude.

And Sharon didn't really like that competitive attitude, "Stay Friday night then." She pointed out, hoping that would end this conversation sooner. Ugh, why was this so hard?

"You have prom." She shrugged.

Damn it, that was right... wasn't it? She shook her head, the blond ponytail swinging from side to side. Her green eyes just pouring into Maria's soul. "There's always after prom. You act like I'm going to stay out late or something."

"It's prom, unless he's gay, you're staying out late. ...Actually yeah, you're right, you'll be home early." She blurted, and that wasn't getting in Sharon's good books at the moment.

"How can you just make assumptions like that? Did he tell _you_that? Seriously! Grow up; stop listening to what other people say about someone. If you want to know the truth, ask him." She took a breather, after her mini – rant just there.

"Sharon, I'm not trying to be mean... I know we're fighting but it's not like that, I'm looking out for you..." she attempted a small smile. "Yeah, we were fighting but I just care for you..."

Not trying to be mean? Really? She wasn't? Well... perhaps she should try a little harder. No scratch that, a lot harder. "Maria – we haven't stopped fighting and I'm really getting sick of it. I don't want to fight anymore, but we have to straighten this... this absurd crap out!" Wow – she seemed to be able to get frustrated on the drop of a dime lately.

"No, no you know what, the only 'absurd crap' is you lately. And you know what, maybe we can't be friends if your boyfriend is probably just using you to get to MY boyfriend. Yeah, I said it. Have fun at the prom, cow." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, slamming it on her way out.

Meanwhile Sharon winced and brought a hand up to her head, oh no – what had she done?


	4. IV

The doorbell rang. Sharon had made sure she looked perfect, and upon putting on the dress realized that Dion made sure the green matched her eyes. She wore a pair of green heels, not too high given her clumsy nature. She wished Maria was there to do her hair, but she wasn't so she had to make do with her own hands. She settled on a half swept up, half down look, nothing fancy but it looked lovely. Her winged white eyeliner and green eye shadow looked heavenly as well.

She quickly rushed down the stairs and opened the door to Dion himself. He wore an amazing white tux with a light green shirt underneath it, though she did realize by the neckline that it was a t - shirt, not as fancy as a polo would have been, but it's that whole originality thing. She took a moment to analyze his tie of what appeared to be green leaves sewn together. It looked amazing, and upon closer examination realized they were real leaves. Instead of a pocket napkin, there were a few more leaves. As for his boutonniere, it was made up of daisies, another original part. She guessed roses were boring. He bowed to her then fixed a rose corsage upon her wrist. He gave a smirk. "You like?"

While this would be one heck of an eventful evening, she couldn't help but to have Maria's words haunting the depths of her mind. Those things she said, those horrible things... it wasn't that Sharon wasn't used to Maria saying things spontaneously like that... but even still – they hurt. Words hurt. They stung a lot longer than a bruise or cut. Did she realize that? Did she have _any_inkling at all?

"... I'm sorry, what was that?" She questioned, coming out of her deep thought.

"Relax, honey," He took her hands in his, and she couldn't help but wonder what moisturizer he was using.

Adam approached the front door. "Hello, sir. Run through a bush or something?" He mused. "Like really, you have leaves in your shirt..."

Dion narrowed his eyes. "Hello. And no they are purposely there. I wouldn't expect a handsome man like yourself to know much about fashion."

Adam smirked, "Have her home early."

"Will do." Dion replied, tugging Sharon's hand.

"Bye! Have fun. Adam, make sure to let the dogs out and make sure the cats have food and water! Oh and the litter has to be done too, thanks!" While she got those thoughts out, she still had somethings whirling about in her mind, she had a couple more now. Did Dion just... compliment her brother, but _not _her?

* * *

><p>Maria sighed, tossing her soccer ball around. "And now she's at the prom with him! Like, she didn't listen to me at all!"<p>

Connor nodded, having listened to Maria's rant thus far – he knew what the main problem was. "Did you out right tell her, or did you just... disguise it with clever words?" Knowing her like he did, he probably could point out the right answer without her saying a thing.

"Shut up, you know I don't like confrontation, remember your bad breath issue?" She heavily sighed. "Look, it's _her_fault, he shouldn't come before me, I'm her best friend, Connor. And what's with you and she - devil Nina?"

It was a good thing evening was bestowed upon them, that way she couldn't quite see his blush. "Well Maria, what's with you and Sharon's brother? Answer me that, then I will tell you my issue – and not the bad breath one." Ugh, couldn't anyone let him live anything down?

"I... like him. We have a lot in common and we always used to play around and we're a bit older now... so why not?" She smirked. "Now spill, douche bag."

That was a lovely term, wasn't it? _Douche bag._ Connor stopped Maria and took her ball to make sure he had her attention. "Whoa, so you dig, _dig_... Sharon's brother. Have you discussed it with Sharon? You girls are best friends and... isn't there some kind of 'girlcode' that goes along with that?" He inquired softly, tossing her ball back, awaiting her answer.

"No, there isn't but nice avoiding the question." She took her ball back. "But whatever, I have to go. Bye Con-man." She got up and took her leave.

* * *

><p>At first it wasn't too clear where Maria Wong was headed at this time of evening, but she soon found herself on the doorstep of someone familiar. Well, that someone might not have been home, but the other residents of the home might be. Only one way to find out. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.<p>

Adam was in the kitchen, eating like a growing teenage boy should. He heard the bell, and seeing as Sharon's date was so obviously gay, he could only guess it was her home early. He went to the door and opened it, surprised to see Maria. "Oh. I don't remember making a booty call, but come on in." He teased, as he always did with her.

"Hey, uh – could I come in for a moment? Or perhaps, many?" She inquired, feeling a bit nervous but that's exactly what being around Adam did to her. It was damn well annoying but... kinda cute too.

He smirked. "I just told you could, but again, yes you may." He moved aside and gestured to the side. "What'd you say about a couple of sex, erm, secs, erm, seconds.." he fumbled for the right words.

"I didn't say anything about – listen... you saw Sharon's … uh, _date _to the senior prom, didn't you?" She blurted rather quickly, plopping down on the sofa, her soccer ball still with her.

"Yeah, he hit on me." He grinned. Adam could now officially say that both sexes hit on him... they were all up on him like butter on toast!

"Aha, seriously? In _front _of Sharon?" Maria hoped not... if so, maybe Sharon was just blocking out things like that? What was going through her best friend's mind right now?

"Yeah, if he didn't have leaves in his pocket - I may have given him a shot." He joked with a slightly uneasy laugh, he wasn't sure where this was headed to be honest. "Why what's up?"

"Well... why do you think a gay guy, would take Sharon to the prom?" She asked bluntly, trying to see if he'd get the hint.

"Oh my God! He's using her to get to me!" He gasped, plopping on the couch - not thoroughly understanding the point through his egotistical mind.

Maria decided to humor him for only a little bit. "Kinda! Not quite though. Adam... he's just using her in general. I think it's for a front, maybe he's not ready to 'officially' come out yet or something." The worst part, was that Sharon idolized Dion, she really did. For him to use her like this... ouch.

"Oh, then it doesn't include me. Well maybe he's bisexual..." Adam apparently decided.

Maria felt like slapping the reality into him. "Adam! Think about this... if Sharon is the one getting used, her feelings will end up being hurt. It's not _always_about you y'know." She told him directly, hoping he would realize what was going on now.

"No, I get it, Maria... But what do you want me to do, beat him up?" That could be an option – although she wasn't sure it was an option that Sharon was okay with. Especially since she held him up oh so high on the respect ladder.

"Yes. No! Uh... oh I don't know. I don't like confrontation and I don't like tears and if Sharon realizes, or is … heheh, told harshly – by a jerk friend of hers... that's what she'll be in... tears. I don't like tears..." She stated warily, not wanting to think about a very upset Sharon coming home early at that.

Adam got up and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "It'll be alright, she's my little sister and I'm taking care of her. She'll be alright, just don't get upset. I don't like tears either." he rocked her gently. He was kind of weirded out by the fact she was always like another sister to him.

The situation was a bit weird sure, but not until their lips met in a warm embrace. Hesitant at first, but they both soon surrendered under the other's spell. The magic, the law of attraction.

* * *

><p>Dion smiled sweetly at Sharon, pulling up in - front of her house. It was honestly a magical evening, everything prom should be. She looked gorgeous, he looked fabulous, and they danced like no tomorrow. They were the stars of the show. It was amazing.<p>

He looked into her beautiful green eyes and wisped away her blonde hair to get a glimpse at more of her face. He was content, and felt great. He was honestly content. But... he felt hollow. Like, something was missing, his stomach was barren. But he knew what it was.

He just watched her though, wondering if she had fun. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her, but wasn't quite sure yet if he should.

Sharon let out a soft sigh – tonight was pure magic! Although usually with Sharon Spitz, _something _went wrong at one point or another, so was tonight really too good to be true? "Tonight, was nothing short of amazing Dion, it truly was." She uttered breathlessly, letting her hair out of it's style to naturally fall down around her.

He reached a hand out to caress her cheek. "May... may I try something?"

Mesmerized within the moment, her eyes fixated upon his. Just... lost... "Sure, I don't see why not..." She stated with a cute giggle at the end. Wondering what she was awaiting next.

He hesitantly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, she couldn't help but wonder if he used lip moisturizer too. Instinctively, the kiss ran a bit deeper. Deeper than Sharon had expected it to anyway, but she hadn't had much experience so, perhaps he would mentor her in this area too. It was a nice, polite kiss... but even Sharon could feel that it lacked something. Oh no, it wasn't _her_... was it?

Soon, his tongue was gently exploring her mouth, and she couldn't have been happier. She thought that maybe she found where she belonged, in Dion's grasp. He pulled away, and she was sad it ended so quick. She watched as he searched her eyes for something more. He sighed.

"I... like you, Sharon, very much so." He told her truthfully, his face serious.

Sometimes serious, wasn't so good either. "Well, I... I like you too Dion." She replied, not quite sure of what was going to happen next.

"When I asked you out, I had my doubts... but I'm so happy with you and you're perfect for me, your personality that is... I didn't ask you out to hurt you, just know that. I asked you out because you're beautiful and we work well together... but..." He thought for a moment. "When you were standing next to your brother... I realized something. You aren't meant for me, I'm sorry." As a response he kissed her cheek, that appeared to be that.

"It's... it's okay, Di...on. Really, it is." She got out of the vehicle rather quickly and he went about his own way, down the road. While Sharon stood there, on the sidewalk, just outside of her own home. "Not meant for you, huh?" She folded her arms over her chest. "I think it was my fault. I must be a horrible kisser. How do you improve on a skill like that?" Exhaling a sigh, she lowered her head and looked towards her home. Well, if nothing else... it was good to be home. She began the 'walk of shame' down the stepping stone walkway. Oh look, she was a few minutes early... great.

Maria came out of the house having seen the kiss, she felt bad. Sharon was right, he's straight. "Hey, how was prom?"

"It was... just that. Prom. Look, Maria – I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything we've ever fought about, can we get over it for a night? You could go back to being mad at me tomorrow, plus I'll sign your petition." She suggested with a weary smile. Glad to just be home.

Maria smiled, "That's what I'm here for, oh and -" she casually handed her the clip board. "hehe, yeah..."

Normally Sharon would question this kind of strange behaviour, but then again – right now she was just too tired to do anything else. So she signed the clip board, a smiley next to it and they headed into the house together.


	5. V

Maria woke up slightly disoriented. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, trying to decipher her surroundings. When she realized that she was in Sharon's room. She yawned, getting out of bed. She turned back to see that Sharon was still asleep, which was normal at eight in the morning. Seeing as Sharon was in such a bad mood, and her mother was away on a business trip for a week, she decided that maybe breakfast would be a nice thing to wake up to.

She stood and stretched, and passing by the mirror, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She saw that her hair, tied into two buns on either side of her head, had stayed in a great condition. She smirked at her outfit, a pair of plain red pajama pants and a white beater that cut off right under her bust, revealing her toned abdomen.

She easily went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, not bothering with her hair. She then hopped down the stairs and straight to the kitchen she went.

She immediately got to making some eggs, potatoes, waffles, and pancakes. Food always made her feel better and though it may get stuck in her braces, she was sure it'll make Sharon feel better too.

Adam walked into the kitchen, smirking at the sight of Maria making waffles. "Oh, boy." He said.

A bit startled, she burned her hand on the waffle maker. "Ah!" she whisper shouted, turning on the faucet and running her finger under it. She turned to get back to the waffles to find herself chest to chest with Adam. He suavely took her hand in his and kissed her finger.

"All better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah. All better."

He leaned down gently and placed his hands on the sides of her bare stomach, sending chills down her spine. He then came even closer and pressed his lips to her. She quickly habituated herself to the kiss, reaching her hands up to grip his shoulders, but immediately upon hearing another being coming down the stairs, they separated and Maria got back to cooking.

Josh walked in. "Morning, I'm just gonna get to my piano, you can continue sucking face."

Maria and Adam simultaneously face - palmed at how obvious they were being. Then Adam went to the table to await this breakfast.

"You know," he started. "I dreamt of this last night." The sound of beautiful, classical music filled the burnt-waffle scented air. She placed the breakfast feast on the table.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You making me breakfast..." He teased.

She furrowed her brow. "Mmhmm..." She replied, rather sarcastically.

They then heard one more person coming down the stairs and that could only be one thing - Sharon was up.

Adam looked up, a bit frantic. "So, are we telling her?"

"Uhhh..." Maria started, making one of her infamous split decisions. "No, no. Let's not mention what happened when she fell asleep. Let's not mention anything at all." He nodded in agreement.

The blond beauty had a feeling what was going on between her best friend and her brother. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but Sharon really didn't want to start more drama. She wanted to let it lie for awhile. As long as she could... without saying anything or them showing it. So she just made her way into the kitchen, her hips having a natural swing to them, her blond hair swaying gracefully as she grabbed a piece of fruit, "Morning all," she greeted happily. Perhaps a bit too happily for a previously bad night?

"Hello, Ma'am. Made you breakfast." Maria said, then checking the time she sighed. "But I have 'Mangled Metal' practice soon. Doubt you want to come, they sound horrible. Alden has a huge ego and insists on guitar solos..." She rolled her eyes along with her statement.

"Oh, that's okay and thanks but... I might skip breakfast. I could probably use to go down a couple clothing sizes." Maybe that was why she wasn't the right one for Dion, maybe she wasn't petite enough? Plus she had the magazine article coming up and such. Although more of an explanation would've been nice, but she got what she got. "And what if I did want to come? Just out of curiosity and all..."

"You can come, I guess. But Marlo will be there, no offense or anything but yeah she hates you when Alden is around. Remember? Plus, I barely want to go." She then gave a small smile. "Not to make you want to stay home, I mean... there will be smoothies later. Wanna come then?"

Adam smiled, thinking he'd like to go, though he wasn't invited. Maybe he'll just hang with some other friends?

The doorbell rang and Adam immediately felt a little better. Maybe it was one of his friends, far away from Maria and Sharon would be so much better, he was terrible at keeping secrets. "I got it!" He jumped up and ran to the door, not noticing how Sharon eyed him suspiciously.

He swung it open to reveal a tall blonde, earrings in place and donning his usual black boots.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Shaaaron! Do we have a bat? I got some business to take care of."

Dion raised an eyebrow. "That's alright big boy, you can beat me up later, or try anyway... " He leaned over and peered into the house. "Sharon? Can we talk?"

She let out a soft sigh, placing the fruit she once picked up right back in the bowl it belonged in on the table. Should she talk to him? Would this talk be good or would it be bad? She looked over at Maria. She actually did want to go with her to practice, perhaps she'd wait for her? "You know you love me 'ria."

A brace – filled smile upon her face as she exited the kitchen towards the front door. "Sure Dion, why not?" Just before passing her brother, she gave his shoulder a pat. "Back off Adam, it's okay." But then she hushed her voice down to a whisper, "Now it's safe to go suck face with Maria." She stated before exiting out the front door and shutting it behind her. "Good morning," She greeted cheerfully, despite the confused feelings she was feeling inside.

"Uh, hi. Listen, you know me well enough to know I wouldn't just leave without giving you an explanation. Right?" He gave a small smile.

She gave him an even bigger one, reassuring him. "Oh of course... I just wanted to ask you something. You don't even have to explain anything else, I just want to know one thing." With a breath, she confided, wincing... one eye open and the other closed. "Is it... my braces?"

He just had to laugh at that thought. "Oh no, hun. It's not your braces. I just.. Felt something I wasn't sure about, but I'm sure now. It'd be stupid to let you go over just an idea, right?" He took her hand in his own. "I want to formally apologize to you about the way last night ended. And I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I know even if this doesn't work out we'll always be friends so..." He bit his bottom lip. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>"What is that jerk saying?" Adam shouted protectively.<p>

"I don't know I can't hear over your BIG MOUTH!" She answered, getting annoyed. "I think he's coming out of the closet."

"What closet?" Josh asked, innocently.

Maria just smiled. "He's a wizard like _Harry Potter_, he's uh... just go away Josh, all wizards live in closets."

"Smooth..." Adam commented, a smirk playing upon his facial features.

Meanwhile outside, Sharon stood rather shocked. Did he just ask her what she thought he did? But, did he mean it? "Dion... last night in itself was amazing, and by the way it ended, I thought for sure you ditched me and didn't want to look back... and now here you are, asking me to be your girlfriend? Have I actually got this right?" Hey – she was a cautious person.

He smiled, feeling a little uneasy. Yea, he guessed it was what he was doing. But he was sure it's what he wanted. He liked Sharon. "Yeah. I like you a lot, Sharon."

Call her crazy, but for some reason she felt uneasy about this. Sure he liked her. But did he like, like her? Was he sure? Should he not think about this a bit more? "You're positive you want me, 'Braceface' to be your girlfriend? Sharon Esther Spitz, 'Braceface' … girlfriend to the Dion?"

He grinned. "Yes, Sharon! That's exactly what I want! I like you, braces and all. And I love you as a friend, and I may not.. romantically love you, but romantically speaking, I like you a lot."

"Yeah, he's definitely coming out." Maria told Adam, both of them still glued to the inner window, watching the two interact outside.

"But Dion, really..." Sharon began, still outside with him. Her apparent boyfriend... well, if she'd hurry up and accept that was. "Well, alright... I'll be your official girlfriend. If that is what you want and all..." She trailed off, Maria's previous words playing within her mind.

"Sharon, it's not about me. It's about what you want. I mean I... want you, so to say. Do you... want me too?"

Maria nodded triumphantly. "Oh yeah, look at them. She's going to be so heartbroken. He's gay."

Josh looked up from the piano, "_Harry Potter's_ gay?"

Maria's eyes shifted suspiciously, "Yes – with _Draco Malfoy_, don't always believe what you read. Enemies my tight, round ass." Adam wore a slight smirk, for reasons known to himself. They shifted their gaze back out the window to see Sharon and Dion in a lip lock. "Eh, no worries. He's just checking. He's still gay."

* * *

><p>Connor really wasn't sure why Nina insisted to come over to his place, instead of them going out or something. But alas, he cleaned up the place and made it very much presentable. His parents took off on one of their more than annual trips to Paris, France and of course he was left here to continue with school.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't want to go... it was that he didn't want to miss school. So he stayed put. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell and got up to answer it. There she stood, looking amazing than ever today. She quickly entered the home, hardly waiting for an acceptance. Although she did greet him with a quick, but sweet kiss. Her strawberry kiwi lip gloss scent lingering for a bit.

"Uh, hi Nina." He gave a small smile, not sure what was going on. She never really made anything clear but all that he knew was that she was okay with him since the beaker episode, more than okay with him actually.

"Hey you," She greeted with a smile, but then slipped off her kitten heels and placed her pedicured feet upon the carpeted flooring. "this is really nice! It's sweet... home - y. Very nice." She complimented, her red hair down and about in scattered ringlets today. It was cute, different – but cute. Her eyes shifted towards a picture of to older people, male and female. She assumed they were his parents.

Connor smiled. "Yeah? Thanks it's nothing compared to your mansion, Nina." he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here... You know I live here, right?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Really? I thought perhaps 'Braceface' lived here." After biting her lip for a moment, she realized that if she wanted to impress this guy – she'd have to cut down on teasing his friends, no matter _who_ they were. "I'm sorry – force of habit." She admitted with a sincere smile. "So, this is the home of the Connor MacKenzie... what should we do first? Look at your video game collection? Or how about your sci – fi, geeky stuff?" She teased him warmly, not showing any meaning of true insult.

This was hardly the Nina Harper he knew... if he didn't know any better, he might've guessed her impaired... "You, like that stuff, Nina? I don't have a video game collection, but I have a movie collection. I like old horror movies." he took her hand in his own, sweaty palm and brought her to his room where a shelf with old VHS movies sat.

She glanced at the movies and a wide smile formed as she pulled one out. "Yes! This has to be my favorite," The red headed female commented as she brought it over to show him. "_Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Kruger_... amazing." That smile played upon her lips as he probably was wondering who the heck was standing in front of him, doubting it was Nina Harper.

He grinned. "Yeah?" Connor grabbed it and shoved it in the VHS player, hopping onto his bed and pulling her down to sit. "Let's watch it!" He couldn't explain it, but his confidence totally boosted as he grabbed the remote. Maybe Nina wasn't that bad after all...


	6. VI

Shock still overcame Sharon, she could hardly believe that someone 'like, liked' her. It just didn't seem likely to her, especially with her braces. But he already said that her braces weren't the cause of the awkwardness or his tilt of feelings. So, she decided to do what her heart thought. Follow her heart – that's what her mother always said. "Dion... that is just, so sweet. I mean, it almost seems way too good to be true, y'know?" It wasn't that she was stalling, she wasn't really. She just wanted to be sure and was a very, very cautious person was all.

His features softened. At this point, it was whatever she wanted. "But, you don't like me that way?" He smirked. "Hun, I'm not asking you to marry me. It's not a lifelong commitment. If you like me in that way, say yes. We'll see where it goes from there. If you say no, then we'll stay where we are. You want time to think about it? I don't mind but," he pointed to Maria and Adam in the window, "the suspense is apparently killing them."

* * *

><p>Maria smacked Adam's arm, watching the scene intensely. "He even pointed at you. He's so gay I can barely stand it!" She grinned, she loved being right.<p>

Outside, Sharon radiantly smiled, "I do... I do, I just don't know if you can handle what you might be getting into." She teased softly with a wink. "I mean, unpopular girl with geeky braces... her strange family, weird, _weird_ friends..." She glared at the window, now thinking about it, she should've taken him somewhere more private. "You're _sure_about this?" Ugh, she was so cautious – it was almost unhealthy.

"Okay, my first order as boyfriend of that weird chick with braces? Get her to relax!" He laughed, swiftly pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly on the lips. "I think, that just maybe, if I buy myself a helmet, a very _fashionable_helmet, that I may be able to protect myself from your brother and his bat, your braces, and even Maria, who acts incredibly weird around me."

* * *

><p>Adam's jaw dropped. "Gay, huh?"<p>

Maria scoffed. "Yeah, of course - he was just checking. He's totally gay."

Adam smirked. "I think he mentioned your name."

"He's probably telling her I'm right. I'm always right..." She murmured under her breath.

Back on the other side of the front door, Sharon felt pretty good about herself. "Yes, Dion... yes. Get me to relax huh? Well that will be a full - time job for you, but if you're willing," She lightly joked, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Maria does make strange with people she's not familiar with, so maybe if you two knew one another better, there wouldn't be that weird thing going on." She pulled him in for another lip lock and gave a sweet smile. As sweet a smile can be with braces of course. "I'd best go back in and deal with my crazy family."

"Yeah. I must go design an outfit for my muse." he winked. "As cliché as it sounds, you're my inspiration." With a rather large smile, Dion took his leave. With momentum, Sharon blushed and walked back up to the front door, to enter through it back into her home.

Maria shoved Adam to be the first to greet Sharon at the door, basking in her glory if being right, she grinned. "Okay, say it!" She was excited to hear straight from her best friend just how right she was.

Sharon held a grin and her eyes had almost more of a shimmer to them than they've had in awhile. "So guys, guess who has a boyfriend?" She began, trying to hold her excitement in without spontaneously combusting. Could that actually happen to a human? She'd have to ask Connor, she made a mental note of it.

Maria felt an almost euphoric state wash over her. It felt great to be right. "Dion?" she guessed, though she knew it all along. Yeah, she may have had her doubts. But she knew there was no way he was straight. No way in hell.

Sharon slightly tilted her head in puzzlement. "Uh... no. _I _do Maria... _I _have a boyfriend." She told her as a matter of factly.

Maria jumped up, not really paying attention. "I knew it! I told you so, I told you - whoa. Wait what? Who's your boyfriend?" Maria asked, sincerely confused.

Sharon let out a soft chuckle and smiled. "And I'm ditzy? Dion! Dion is my boyfriend." Maria stood there shocked, as did Adam. Another voice was heard in the same direction of the piano.

"He ain't no wizard then..." Josh stated, then quickly going back to play the piece he was working on perfecting.

Maria scratched her head. "I... I'm so confused."

Adam half - hugged her. "Eh, you were wrong. He was straight. I totally knew it."

"Shut up, no you didn't, asshole." She smacked him.

"Ow! ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP! Call 9 – 1 - 1!" His eyes then widened at his total blow - cover. "… and by that I mean, your relationship with Sharon."

Maria shook her head. "You're a failure."

"You didn't say that last night!" He winked. She elbowed him in the ribs and he took the message, and sought refuge in the kitchen.

Well, her boyfriend event they would sort out later, right now Maria and Sharon had a little something to discuss. "So, you're seeing my brother?" She began casually, tucking some blond hair behind her right ear.

"Hehe, seeing? More like... guess who _also _has a boyfriend?" She shared with an apologetic smile.

The last thing that Sharon wanted was to bring her friend down. Maybe instead of talking to Maria, Adam was the one to ask? She shifted her gaze towards the clock and her eyes widened a bit. If they didn't leave _now_– they were going to be really late. "That's wonderful, we'll talk more soon. We've gotta go." Sharon glanced down at her curve fitting tank top and plaid pajama pants. Normally she'd want to change, but she wasn't going to impress Alden this time, considering she was with Dion now, so she didn't care. She just grabbed her purse and slipped on some flats and practically drug Maria out of the Spitz residence.

* * *

><p>Maria walked in to yet another stupid fight. She sighed, checking her watch. "Guys, you've been at practice for an hour, did you get any work done at all?"<p>

Alden smirked. "Yea. Our song will go, 'Dun, dun dun dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn... Shhhhh. DUN!"

"No," Brock sighed, probably having to repeat this multiple times previously. "It goes, 'Dun, dun dun... Dun dun dun... Dun." He grinned.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Uhh... Right. Just... rehearse what we decided on yesterday."

Sharon glanced around; the set up was always pretty cool with this group. Sharon made her way to a lawn chair that was set up within the garage and she curled up on it. Thoughts moving about in her mind. There were a couple things going through her mind. Should she text Dion? Would that be too clingy of her? Wait, she could text Connor, she hasn't really spent time with him recently. Decisions, decisions, decisions...

Alden turned to Sharon. "Daydreaming about me again?" He teased adorably.

Brock laughed. "I was daydreaming about you, but you got hit by a bus." He grinned, knowing he was being a jerk.

Sharon laughed at Brock's statement, "For someone who's supposed to be your best friend, ouch Brock!" Her braces giving off a dull shimmer. She hoped that Alden wouldn't notice she didn't respond to his question directly. But she did look in his direction. "You should get working on whatever it is you're supposed to, Maria could easily kill you in less than three moves and all with her right hand." She joked, but it was very probable. With Maria, anything could be.

Maria just smirked. "It only takes a glare to kill these guys."

"NO, not the 'glare' anything but that!" Brock shouted melodramatically, and especially sarcastic. Was he purposely being a douche today? Maria didn't answer. She set her brown eyes on him in a very intense stare. He shifted uncomfortably.

She continued to glare, quirking her eyebrow just a bit. A drop of sweat dripped down his neck. When he could barely take no more, he grabbed his base. "Okay! Okay! We're on it. Just please stop doing that!" Maria then smiled triumphantly.

Sharon spoke up, softly though. "Have you guys worked on a ballad recently? Just out of curiosity." She wondered, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything about their practice.

They all just completely ignored her. Normally Alden would've been the first to tell her all about the ballad he was writing for her, but seeing as someone else was so obviously occupying her mind he decided that maybe now wasn't the time. Brock just had no idea what a 'ballad' was, and Maria didn't care enough to know if they were. As far as she was concerned, she tells them to write a song - they do it. No need to look any further into it.

She glanced at Alden apologetically, but then looked away, not wanting to be a further distraction. "Oh you're all overwhelming me by talking at the same time." She stated sarcastically with a small chuckle. Having succeeded in cracking herself up. She was just so cute and quirky.

* * *

><p>It was Josh's turn to pick dinner that night. His first choice was pizza and that would've worked, only even combined none of them had enough money to order enough. So it was back to picking something to be made from home. So he chose spaghetti. Sharon was just doing the preparation and Adam would do the actually making of food, of course spaghetti wasn't exactly on Sharon's list of edible foods – but she respected what her brother's ate, even if she didn't. It was probably a good thing she wasn't that hungry anyway. "So big guy, how's your girlfriend?" Her hands busy by cutting up some ingredients he instructed her to.<p>

Adam looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "What girlfriend? That's not funny, Sharon, you know Hanna and I broke up a few months ago. How's your boyfriend's boyfriend?" he inquired, thinking that Sharon was just joking with him.

She subtly rolled her eyes, "Adam – he doesn't have a boyfriend okay? And well... you know who I'm talking about. It's Maria silly." He must have a pretty poor memory to forget who his own girlfriend was. He'd definitely need help remembering anniversaries.

He laughed. "Sharon, Maria's _not_my girlfriend. That was like... a one time thing."

Her eyes then widened. Uh – oh, she was officially thrown into the sticky situation between a rock and hard place. Maria – her best friend. Adam – her brother, blood family. She decided to choose her next words carefully. "A one time thing?" hopefully he would get the hint to continue on.

"Yeah, y'know, mess around, never look back? If you want details I promised Maria that I wouldn't tell you exactly what went on..." he then took out a pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove. "Why would you think she's my girlfriend?"

She continued cutting vegetables, "Well... I mean, something _did_happen. A female is a hormonal mess, an emotional bundle no matter who they are. Did you make it clear that it was only a one time thing? I mean, mixed signals can be sent if you're not careful." she explained. As if he didn't know that already.

He smirked. "Nah, for the time I've known Maria, I think I know that she knows that it was that. And only that." he leaned against the counter and crossed his muscular arms.

Oh, is that what he felt he knew? How would he react if he learned he was wrong? "Oh, are you positive?" She pressed a bit, hoping that if he knew anything, he'd bring it to the surface and they'd talk about it already.

"Yes. But if she wants her panties back tell her tough luck, they're for my collection." He grinned, watching her jaw drop. He then laughed. "Kidding, I'm kidding! We all know Maria doesn't wear panties!" For that he earned a slap to the back of the head from his beloved sister. "Kidding!"

"And about the 'collection'?" She definitely pressed more than before.

Adam just hid a small smile. "I'm very proud of it. Tell all your friends that donations are always accepted. Scratch that- only tell the hot ones." he told her, his grin growing by the minute.

She put the big chopping knife down and her own smile growing by the second. "Oh, yeah sure – I'll tell Connor you've got the hots for him... again." If that didn't shut him up, nothing would.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the very opinionated reviews! I – erm, we, my co – writer and I, thank you very much! Each review is great because we get to see what you're thinking, your thoughts, etc. So thank you for sharing them. This is our first story together – that branches out in a category that we've both never done before, so there might be some things not right here and there, but we're trying! Thanks for sticking with us and trust me, it does get better (the first few chapters weren't really my favorites, I like more so the upcoming chapters, but that's just me x3). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave your lovely thoughts and opinions. Until next time lovelies! :3<strong>


	7. VII

Sharon ran around her room, making sure to grab all the necessities she'd need for the weekly movie/sleepover night the group of friend's had, and with Connor's collection of movies, there was always something to watch. Maria was huffing, slightly upset by it all.

"Sharon, I'm going to be such a loser. Marlo will be there with Alden, Brock is like Alden's estranged lover. You're bringing Dion, who will be another of Alden's estranged lovers... and I'll be the lonely one out. Like, what do I do? Especially since like it's not like I can snuggle up to Brock, that'd be cheating on Adam..." Maria sighed.

The blond teenager stuffed her pillow in her overnight bag. "Well, it's not cheating until you actually sleep with someone else." Sharon assumed, trying to now hint to Maria that perhaps she and Adam actually weren't a couple as she thought they were.

"Sharon, would you want Dion making out with another chick... or dude? No it's cheating. You want him in the arms of another man? No, it's cheating and -" the sound of Adam's heavy footsteps could be heard stomping their way up the carpeted stairs.

Maria quickly hopped off the bed, checked her reflection in the mirror then rushed out in the hall. She came back not a second later. "Problem solved. I invited Adam."

_Oh great,_ Sharon thought to herself. _If I did want to get snuggly with my boyfriend, I can't! My brother will be there. Ugh. Lovely._She packed the rest of what she had out and zipped up her traveling luggage and grabbed the overnight bag. "We're ready now; I'm not going to wait for Adam to put on his make – up. I swear he's got more facial creams than I do!" She mumbled, although it probably wasn't too far from the truth either.

* * *

><p>Maria smirked. "Connor's been happily avoiding us lately."<p>

It wasn't like she could disagree with that. He hadn't been hanging out with them as much as he usually would. Now that she thought about it, boy it did seem strange. "Hmm, maybe he's got some stuff going on that's taking up his time, like we do?" Sharon estimated, figuring that was the probable cause.

"Connor has a life? I thought his life revolved around us." She shrugged, but continued. "Ah well, at least Nina's out of your ass. It's like her favorite place to be. She spends twenty - four hours up your ass... " Maria said as she giggled.

Sharon too giggled, "Well, she hasn't been lately. Lately being the past three or four days. It almost makes me wonder what's wrong if she's left me alone for this long." It did almost seem too good to be true.

"I'm ready!" Adam called from the end of the hall.

Maria stood up and grabbed her bag. "Whatever, let's just go. I'm sure we'll find out what's bothering Connor tonight." There was a good chance that they would. The three friends were tight like that. Very tight and would always be. Or at least they'd always try to be.

"Alright, let's get going! I guess the rest of the gang will meet us there." She almost couldn't wait to get to Connor's now.

* * *

><p>Connor swung the door open to reveal his quaint living room complete with a rather large couch and a smaller love seat to the side. On some beanbags in the corner sat Alden and Brock, Alden said that Marlo 'couldn't make it'. Connor had pushed the coffee table off to the side to make room for everyone.<p>

He humbly invited them inside, where they had been plenty of times. "Welcome, ladies. And, you ain't a lady," he laughed as Adam walked in. "What's up dude?"

Adam shrugged, stepping inside. "Chillin'."

Connor couldn't help but to feel nervous, not that they were here. No it wasn't that. It was just the fact that he hadn't told _any_of them exactly who he was dating. Officially dating at that. She was pretty amazing so far and he was slowly letting her in. But as for his friends? Yeah – he hadn't quite told them much of anything yet.

He did however talk to his girlfriend, in which she agreed to behave and mind herself. So all in all, it should be a pretty good night. Should be – if no one overreacted and no drama ensued. "Hello all!" Sharon greeted cheerfully, knowing to put her luggage in the spare bedroom as she'd done many times before.

Alden looked up and immediately grinned. "Sharon!" At that moment, Dion entered. "And Dion... not that I don't want you here but... what _are_you doing here?" Alden asked. If Sharon's best guy friend was here, gay or not, he'd never catch her attention.

Maria gave a laugh, "Uh, he's Sharon's boyfriend... how could he not be here? And where's Marlo?" She added.

Alden sighed. He told her not to come so he could make a move on 'Braceface' herself. "She had a dentist appointment..."

Brock chuckled. "You like the chicks with the braces - we know." Alden blushed but shrugged it off.

The comment made by Brock made Sharon blush a bit, but she did her absolute best to ignore it. She didn't want to really get into any of that. Not to mention, Dion was right here with her. She didn't need anyone else.

Connor had placed out snack trays for all of them, a special vegetarian platter for Sharon and what not. Now he was basically waiting for one more person. One more – that being his girlfriend. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled out his iphone 4 and opened the text message.

_Hey hon – I'll be there soon. _

_Just ran into a couple things I had to do first, _

_stops here and there. Womanly products y'know how it is ;) _

_I'__ll be there soon! I miss you already._

He felt himself smile and he text her back. Making sure to get back into the living room before they broke something expensive.

Dion, having been to Connor's only a few times and not really one to hang out with lowerclassmen, decided to sit in the corner and text, with Maria over his shoulder, sketchily trying to read his conversation. Dion just kind of just ignored her, not really sure why she was all up on him.

Adam just hung out by the food, eating all he could take in. Yeah, he was classy. Alden however, just couldn't seem to take the silence. "So, Dion... you're with Sharon now?" He inquired, a little bit of jealousy rearing its ugly head into Alden's mind.

"Yeah..." Dion answered with a smile, winking at Sharon.

Alden gave a witty smirk. "You should hold onto her tight... wouldn't want anyone to take her out from under you."

Dion just raised an eyebrow. "Riiight..." He then went back to ignoring Alden for the night.

Sharon, not having really been a girlfriend to anyone before, glanced over at Connor, who gave her a subtle hint to move closer to Dion, cuddle him. And she did so, a bit hesitantly, but she just leaned up against him, her head upon his frame and watching his mad sketching skills. Another idea for an outfit came to mind and he just could not keep himself from working on it. Of course Sharon didn't mind. This was art in progress and she'd never seen it before. "It's amazing," She said softly, feeling a bit more at ease as she rested on him.

He smirked. "I try." He thanked higher power for his IPad, allowing him to sketch whenever he pleased. He then realized that as a boyfriend- he had other duties to attend to. And so he put the finishing touches on his vision, closed the case, and draped his arm around Sharon. Kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

Adam glanced over and glared a bit at Dion, before Maria distracted him by taking his hand and leading him away from the food, though she couldn't stop him from taking the bowl of chips with him.

Connor could only think about one certain person, that being his girlfriend and whether or not she'd truthfully show up. This wasn't really her kind of thing. Actually, she never really had friends over. It surprised him to say the least. "So guys, how about we just... chill out with some music or something? I'd rather not start a movie until... _everyone _is here, including my girlfriend." He told them assertively. That precise moment he took to fix his glasses. He was such a dork, but a real cute one.

Maria looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I just can't wait to meet this girlfriend of yours." Just as she believed that Sharon didn't _really_ have a boyfriend, she believed that Connor didn't _actually _have a girlfriend. But she knew one thing for sure, she herself had a boyfriend and she knew they were serious and exclusive... and she couldn't ask for anything better. She got up and went to him, where he sat back by the snacks. She gave a thoughtful smile, pointing at his lap. "Is this seat taken?" She asked flirtatiously.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, and he began to shift in his spot. "Uh, well I could move if you wanted it..."

She giggled, "No, no, silly." She sat on his lap. "It's fine, we can share." She smiled at him. He gave a confused smile back, as long as he had his snacks, he didn't care who was sitting on him. Dion could sit on him for all he cared.

Alden raised an eyebrow at Maria's sudden out of character behavior. "Well, alright then..." He then turned to Connor. "So have we picked the movie yet, Conman?"

Connor grinned. "Yeah, it's called _'13 Ghosts' _it was made in the 1960's." Just then, the doorbell rang. Connor shoved the movie aside in an instant. "That's her, she's here."

Maria smirked, "This oughta be good." She wondered then just _how_ much you had to pay a hooker to sit and pretend to be your girlfriend. Dion believed that Connor had a girlfriend, expecting it to be Allyson, again. They were a cute couple.

Adam just ignored them, taking in a sip of his soda as he shook his head - freshmen. As for Alden, he still couldn't believe that Sharon had a boyfriend; he could care less who Connor had - at least Alden knew he'd always have Nina as his backup. He smiled to himself at that thought.

They heard Connor's greeting, "Hey hon! How's it going?" His words were muffled further on towards that, but soon Connor stepped back into the living room. No one behind him...

Maria held in her giggles. "Uh, Connor, I don't see anyone... is she imaginary?" She snickered, figuring that she was right. As she always expected to be and blocked out whenever she wasn't as if it didn't even count. The entire group couldn't help but laugh, except for Dion who just waited patiently.

Just then, a familiar red head strode confidently into the living room, not recognizing the group – her focus solely upon Connor. Right there, in front of them all she planted a passionate, heated kiss upon his lips right there. She tasted like cinnamon too. Yum!

He snaked his arms around her waist as he hugged her cutely from behind. She bit down on her plump, bottom lip nervously. She wasn't sure how they were going to react to this...

Maria's jaw dropped. Her voice lowered to a whisper, though everyone could hear her. "Don't move, Connor. If you play dead, she may go away..."

Alden just gaped in shock. "I'm not sure how I feel about this, but it's not a good feeling..."

Adam just grinned. "Way to go, Connor!" He then leaned over to Dion and whispered in his ear, seeing as Dion was the only other senior, it seemed obvious he'd be the one to talk to, "He _must _be good in bed." Ignoring the fact that the whisper gave him goosebumps, Dion chuckled lightly.

Nina lightly growled at Maria's comment about her going away. Connor narrowed his eyes and her gaze met his, she gave a sweet, innocent smile. "Yeah, not exactly expecting... is it? Surprising more so is the word, I think?" Nina now had her manicured fingers intertwined with his, not caring too much about what they were going to say, but knowing that these were Connor's friends. She shouldn't exactly make enemies... or further enemies was more so the proper term.

Connor smiled nervously. "Guys, meet Nina. Nina... meet guys." He chuckled nervously. "She's pretty great when you get to know her." He told them.

Maria's emotions immediately swirled to anger. She gave a smile. "Connor, a word?" And with that, she grabbed Sharon, pulled her off the couch, and the two of them dragged Connor into the bedroom.

Connor just gave them a small smile. "Uhh... I can explain." Maria raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay, no I can't." He admitted. This would be a long, long explanation. Or a very short one, depending on who's anger let go first.

"Connor... you are aware that is... _Nina Harper,_right? My – our sworn enemy. The girl that makes fun of us all the time! The girl who is many things I will not lower myself to repeat and it's just, it's just not – what the hell?" He winced lightly, not sure if Sharon was done or not.

He opened his mouth to speak, seeing as she was finished, but now it was Maria's turn. "AND SHE'S A GINGER! A mean... fat... ugly... jerk of a GINGER!" She then looked to him with sad eyes. "Connor... she didn't even sign my petition!"

Connor shrunk in fear. "I - I'm sorry guys, really I am. But... can't you understand that... a guy like me never gets a girl like... Nina?"

Maria scoffed. "Why would a guy like you even want a girl like Nina?" Her question was rhetorical, but Connor answered anyways.

"She's gorgeous, funny, understanding, smart, she breaks me out of my shell, she know how to make me laugh and -"

"She's using you to piss us off, Connor!"

Well, that was what Maria had to say? Connor shook his head and held up a hand to shush Maria. "Listen, you don't know her. And yes – I don't know her that well either, which is why we're dating. It's a process of getting to know someone else better. If you don't want to bother with her, that's fine, but you should at least try to be civil." He had a quick breather, but it wasn't enough to get a word in edgewise for the girls. "And no, you're just thinking selfishly. Nina really isn't that bad! You two are so closed minded that you just want nothing to do with her. If not, fine. That's perfectly fine – but think about this for a moment. _You_are the one making the scene, both of you. Nina has not said a word and she is here, for me. Because she wants to get along with my friends, for my benefit." Trying to be the voice of reason was so exhausting. Especially with stubborn people.

"You didn't tell us though," Those soft, barely audible words escaping Sharon's lips. Perhaps if the girls had time to sleep on this, they wouldn't have been so steamed? Maybe not.

Maria nodded, she could have cried. Not because the fact that Connor just blew up, but because of the fact that he didn't trust them enough to tell them or listen to them. Looking back through their history, Nina had never been anything but mean to them and when it seemed she was finally reaching out to them, she'd always pull away with a little more than she had came with.

Was that reason to trust her? No. And here he was, the girls' best friend, practically reaching out to their enemy and pulling her through the closed gates protecting them from her. "This is like, _The Trojan Horse_, Connor. She's being nice, and as your girlfriend she'll get behind enemy lines and slowly destroy us. Don't you think our friendship is worth a little more than that? More than letting a girl in that has been the reason for our torture all through middle school just so you can be 'cool' for a day or two?" She reached out and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Connor. I'm your best friend, listen to me, alright? Please?" Her eyes were pleading.

Connor just flinched away from her touch. "It's... not like that, Maria."

"Then why don't other people know about you two? She loves you so much she has to hide your love? No, she's embarrassed to be with you, Connor."

It was almost any excuse with Maria, any excuse why Connor and Nina couldn't be together. "Maria... Sharon," He shifted his gaze from one teenager, then the next. His expression softened as he made his way over to the bed, plopping down on it, to begin to think where to start.

This wouldn't be easy, but he had to try. "Look, I know you're shocked, upset above all but believe me – I have _not_ forgotten about anything she's pulled on us. I told her that. I told her that I couldn't be with someone who would hurt my best friends in the whole world, Sharon Spitz and Maria Wong. We talked a _lot_of things out that you girls don't even know about... and honestly, do you really think that she means more than my friendship with you two? My best buds for life?" This side of Connor was a lot better, but even still, this was a messy topic. "Listen, let's get through this night... give her a chance, we'll even play some 'Truth or Dare' if you wanted to nail her on some topics or whatever, but please – I am asking you both, please be civil and give her a chance?"

"But Connor, what if she hurts us? Or says bad things about us? Or even worse – what if she hurts you?" Sharon added, being the most innocent party in this conversation.

"Sharon, Maria – I _love _you guys, you're my best friends. One wrong move from Nina, and I told her we would be over with. She asked me to define 'wrong' and I told her, hurting my best friends. She won't, you have to trust me. You do, don't you?" He finished, hopefully on a good note to the girls.

Maria huffed, she was always made out to be the bad guy, nobody ever listened to her. All she wanted to do was watch out for her friends - but no, they never listened to her. Maybe they'll learn on their own, but until then, she'll play the 'Nina' part and be the enemy, since it was so obvious they had switched roles.

She just wondered what place in her friends' hearts Nina or Dion would take next. "Fine, Connor. But when you're heart gets broken, and it will, I'll still be here for you buddy... and I will definitely say 'I told you so'." She then turned to Sharon. "Same goes for you." And with that she exited the bathroom in an orderly fashion, and took the seat next to Adam, leaning on his chest. She could seriously use a snuggle - buddy at this time, and lucky for her, Adam's hands were done with his snack, and he was able to wrap his arms around her.

Sharon glanced over at Connor, seeing how distraught he was. "Connor, is _this_the only reason you didn't want to say anything?" She asked softly, sitting down next to him. "I do understand y'know. It's just, Maria can hold a grudge and you know how headstrong she is. I mean, I'm not going to lie – I was quite shocked your girlfriend is Nina, I do feel slightly betrayed – but if you like her, who am I to really stop you? It's just, mind boggling and probably needs to sink in her mind. If she can see you're happy with Nina, she will come around I'm sure." He gave a nod and she gave his knee a gentle pat.

"If I held grudges like Maria – I would have absolutely no one in my life. Not even my parents. Sometimes, some grudges you have to let go of. I wouldn't ask either one of you to disregard or forget what she's done to you, but to let it go, at least for now. That is all I ask." She gave a comforting smile, when on the inside she wouldn't mind slapping Nina for even trying to taint Connor, but right now he needed his best friend, not an enemy or argument. "And what about you Sharon?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you come around too?" She took her hand off of his knee and gave a smile.

"I will never tell." She teased with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>The reviews are very nice and welcoming! And y'know, I have to admit – when it came to the show, Maria was never really one of my personal favorites either x3 but I have to say, I love how she asks everyone to sign her petition in this story, even after telling them off xD. Anyway, I didn't come along just to chit chat – I'm here to tell you that the rating for this entire story goes up, reason being is for this next chapter and the rest of the story. Just to be safe, the rating will go from 'T' to 'M' as content will be too explicit to remain in the 'T' category. If you have trouble 'finding' the story, make sure you go to 'All' for the ratings option. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear more from you! <strong>


	8. VIII

_'What's going on in there? They hate me... they always have,' _Nina thought to herself nervously as she heard footsteps approaching the living room, only to find Maria in a huff and sitting upon Adam's lap. She didn't want Maria to freak out on her, so she didn't want to do something too phony either. She dug in her purse for a second and pulled out a zipper sandwich bag. She opened it, and offered some to Maria. "Cinnamon hearts?" She asked softly. Something about Nina was indeed different tonight. Something, but Maria decided to ignore it.

She wanted to shove those cinnamon hearts where the sun didn't shine... but upon doing that she'd just be the bad guy, _again_, and it'd be awkward for everyone else. Instead she just rolled her eyes. Did Nina really think that 'cinnamon hearts' would make anything better? They wouldn't!

Dion, feeling the awkwardly tense atmosphere, looked up from where he was perched upon the couch texting. "Alright, well..." He got up and shut off the light, then grabbed the remote. He figured at a moment like this, all Connor would want is to keep the peace, and what's better at keeping the peace than a movie where person by person everyone dies? '_Nothing's better than that…_' He thought to himself, pressing the 'play' button.

* * *

><p>Connor, upon hearing the first scream of a slaughtered female from his room, smiled softly at Sharon. "Looks like we're missing the movie." He took her hand. "Let's get out there."<p>

The room was dark, the television screen lighting up the darkened room with each passing scene. Sharon sat down quietly, but she and the others noticed Connor grin and very quietly, more quiet than a mouse, creep up on Nina and he scared her by grabbing her suddenly. Her high pitched scream rang through the home but then she laughed and playfully swatted Connor, her lovely boyfriend. "You're a jerk," she commented, but as soon as he rested up against the lounge chair, she was cuddled up next to him, within his arms. "but I still adore you." She admitted, sinking down a bit further. She felt most content in his arms.

Dion watched the screen rather bored. Old graphics, there would never be anything as scary as last year's Gucci line. He shuddered just thinking about it. But then he turned to Sharon to see she was rather on edge, and so he lightly rubbed her arm to comfort her.

Adam was more interested in newer horror films, like the ones where girls take their shirts off. Yeah. Those. He smirked to himself. Why couldn't they watch one of those? Maria just watched the evil monster in the film, _Well, it's prettier than Nina..._she thought to herself. Though, a rock covered in mud and grime floating in a toilet was prettier than Nina in Maria's eyes.

And Connor? He actually wasn't paying much attention to this movie. Nope, Nina's head was on his lap and he was playing with her red curls, her hair couldn't get any softer and he was rather sure of it. But he took a moment to pause the movie and turn the lights on, all from sitting right where he was and two different remotes. Dimmer switches were amazing. "So, who wants to do something more exciting?" He asked them, willing to take suggestions.

Alden could think of a couple more things, first thing is 'Throw Dion out of the house'... second would be get more chips. But alas, Maria was the first to speak up. "Truth or Dare? Classic, fun, hilarious! I vote, yes." She smirked.

Connor was _definitely _channelling Maria there. He was itching to do some 'Truth or Dare' stuff, especially since he looked up even crazier ideas for dares... specifically Maria. So he gave a smile and glanced around the room, then at Nina – whose eyes sparkled with adventure. "Truth or Dare it is... alright, Dion... pick someone to start while I fill up the chips if you don't mind?" Nina got up first, taking the empty bowl gently and Connor followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen, the swinging door closed behind them.

Dion raised an eyebrow, then looked around the room, and seeing Alden eying him rather oddly, he figured that just meant he wanted to go first. "Alright Alden, Truth or Dare?"

Alden silently cursed, _'Damn, this imbecile! He has it out to get me, that must be the only reason he picked me first. What a jerk face.' _"Truth."

Brock scoffed, "Pussy..." he muttered.

"Fine! Dare..." Alden switched rather suddenly.

Dion poked Sharon. "I'm not good at this," He whispered. "His fashion choice is 'daring' enough, you decide his dare."

She chuckled and then put a manicured finger to her chin, thinking for a moment. Then her eyes lit up, "Dare Alden to dance to music for sixty seconds, performing a strip tease on the person he wants to be with." Whispering so Alden couldn't hear her.

Dion looked up, an inspired sparkle in his eyes. "Alright, Alden. Do a sixty second strip - tease on your crush starting..." He scrolled through his iPhone, landing on the perfect song. '_Ice Ice Baby'_ - by Vanilla Ice. He immediately started it on the chorus and gestured for Alden to start. Maria scoffed in thought, _Dion would like a strip tease from Alden._

Alden huffed, _Game on bro, game on_. He immediately hopped up from his seat and sultrily slid his t - shirt off, swinging his hips in a female-like fashion. He strut across the room, swinging his t - shirt over his head like a cowboy. He soon found himself, 'dropping like it's hot' right in front of Sharon. He immediately snapped back up, though, his back facing her as he let his nicely toned butt speak. He rolled his hips and then, in a way that rather shocked Dion and Sharon, he swung an arm around and slapped his right cheek.

"Oh my..." she voiced blankly. Not quite sure what was going on and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. "That is... oh dear, very uh... oh... uh, shit."

Dion shrugged, not really sure how to react. '_So... Alden likes Sharon, huh? ... Cool.' _He smiled a bit, biting his bottom lip to hold back his laughter.

Brock lifted a curious brow. For a guy who was supposedly Sharon's boyfriend - he was acting really chill. If Sharon was his girlfriend, he wouldn't really be okay with Alden shaking his junk in her face. But perhaps that was just him. "Dion... you're alright with this?" He asked bluntly as he gave the dancing Alden a bit of a playful push.

Alden continued to dance, sexily inching his belt from his belt loops. He then spun to face Sharon, unbuttoning his jeans, un - zippering, then swaying side to side to the music. "Ice, Ice, Baby..." he whispered huskily, revealing his blue plaid boxers. He began to crawl up on Sharon, straddling her. Maria looked to Dion, who made no attempt to step in on this. Dion turned to Brock. "Hey, it's a game, Brock." He shrugged. "Live a little."

"Oh shit, oh shit... damn it..." She cursed under her breath as she reached over, zipped up his jeans with a smile. "Minute is up." Her infectious smile spreading like wildfire.

Dion chuckled, turning off the music, then proceeding to shove Alden off of his girlfriend - just to keep everyone quiet. He didn't see what the big deal was. Connor entered the room, Nina at his side, "What'd I miss, and whose turn is it?"

Brock laughed, "Well, you just missed Alden giving a sixty second lap dance to his 'crush' … a.k.a. Sharon to the song _'Ice Ice Baby'_. That is what you missed. As for who's turn it is, that would be my man Alden's. Take it away!" He looked directly at Alden before continuing, "The way you dropped shit like it's hot – that shouldn't be an issue for you."

Alden tied his shirt into a ball. "Oh yeah, I was shaking my money maker!" He joked, then turned to Nina. "Nina, truth or dare?"

Nina brushed back her curls and sipped at a seeming glass of dark soda, but unbeknownst to everyone else, it actually contained liquor within it. She needed this to loosen up and not be so nervous around them. "Hmm, well – dare." boldly going where people have gone before, but ended up not wanting to. Man, there should be a hall of fame for this game.

For Dion, Adam, Brock, and Connor – all the male's viewing purposes... give a sixty second lap dance... to any _female_ of your choice." Ooh, that was a good one! Nina put a slender finger upon her bottom glossed lip. Who did she want to pick? She stood up and took off Connor's hoodie that she was currently wearing to reveal her casual tank and sweat pants. Who ever knew that she even _wore_ sweats? Dion then took out his trusty iPhone, and decided to play _'Moves like Jagger'_by Maroon 5.

She hadn't exactly said her choice of female but she started swaying her hips elegantly to the swinging beat of the song. Alden was most likely jealous.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you – all the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. _

Now she was seductively creeping up on Maria, rolling her hips deliciously at the mixed female, who made as if she wanted to throw up – but also was too curious _not_ to look.

Maria's big brown eyes focused on the female stepping closer, and she smirked. She was between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to tell Nina to back off, just like they wouldn't bond over candy, they wouldn't bond over a lap dance... though at the same time she couldn't ruin everyone else's night. So she just simply watched and hoped that someone would taint Sharon again so that she wouldn't have to be the victim.

_I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you – with them moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger. I 've got the moves like Jagger._

It wasn't too long before Nina actually pulled Maria up to stand, whilst she slow grinded her hips upon her pelvic area. While it was strange, it was intriguing. Kind of pleasant also. Soon Maria found herself being danced around, then shoved down to be straddled – with even more hip movement than before. This was beginning to get too much, but perhaps in the good way.

Maria was absolutely astounded. She couldn't believe what was going on, but she found her hands reaching to grip Nina's slim waist. Dion just silently applauded himself for his musical choice. Adam silently applauded Alden for his choice of dare - nothing could get better than this...

_You wanna know, how to make me smile. Take control, just own me for the night. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this...  
>So watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe – ooh, baby, rub me right. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this... and it goes like this.<em>

Nina ended it very well... she would've stripped too if that was in the dare. "Stripping should've been involved because now, it's hot as balls up in here. Have you ever been in between hot balls?" Connor chuckled and shook his head. This would be an interesting evening for sure.

Maria slapped Nina's ass as she got up. Alden just ran a hand through his hair. As for Dion, he almost completely missed the whole performance... as he sketched a new idea subtly at the end of the couch. He didn't really care too much to watch.

Nina sensually winked at Maria before sitting back down. "Okay... hmm, who can I pick on?" She glanced around the room, but her gaze stopped at a specific blond. "Sharon, hello darling." She greeted with a smile. Sharon gave a small wave and wary smile. Just what would Nina make her do? Oh dear. "Truth, or dare?"

This was _only _a game, right? "Dare." Nina clasped her hands and bit down on her lip.

"Sharon Spitz, I dare us to swap spit." Connor couldn't hold back a chuckle from escaping. The way she worded things was totally off the wall sometimes. He'd also be totally lying if he said seeing that wouldn't turn him on at all.

Connor gave Sharon an apologetic smile; he didn't want her to think she was being picked on. As for Dion, he was finally paying attention. He pushed Sharon off the couch. "But first!" He decided pulling her onto his lap; he kissed her once more before handing her off to Nina.

Sharon looked away a bit awkwardly, but it wasn't until Nina cupped her chin, bringing it directly to her. The red head gave a dark, sexy yet evil smirk, "So much innocence, I'll fix that." Nina moved in and captured the blond's lips, stealing such a deep kiss, tongue and all, not sparing Sharon of literally swapping spit between one another. Of course Sharon couldn't help but to fall prey into Nina's kiss. _Everyone _did. A hand of Nina's swept the blond's hair away, caressed her cheek and moved down along, not over, but along her breasts, her stomach.

"Careful she's an -" Connor chuckled when Sharon let out a little squeak. "ass grabber." He finished with a small laugh. As for Sharon, she was captivated until the steamy kiss ended. Nina parted it, but nibbled her lip _just_ before leaving. It was a signature Nina move – it _always_made them want more.

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn my sister, lesbians will never turn me on again. That... completely killed it for me."

Alden smiled widely. "Didn't for me." They both turned to Dion to hear his input, seeing as his girlfriend kissing another girl should have just been like the greatest thing to watch. His eyes grazed the room for a moment, then landing on the two boys staring at him.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be thinking of that tonight." He chuckled.

Adam frowned. "That's my sister."

Alden and Dion shifted their eyes from Adam. "Right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the numerous reviews! It means a lot that you guys are taking time to read it and give your opinions. It means a lot, :3 Oh and just on this note, it's a combination story – both of us ( CreativeWritingSoul and Gleekiest, or Treskttn – depending on if she changed her penname yet ) played parts in creating this chapter and the whole story, so if you notice there's more detail somewhere, and not elsewhere or vice versa, no one's perfect, remember – it's the work of two different people combining into one story, although I'll do my best to watch out for that. Another thing, :) ( I'm almost done xD ) if I get brand names like 'iPod' or something wrong I'm soo sorry, but in my defense, I've never owned one of those technical thingies so I guess I should go sit down with a book called 'Technology for Dummies'. :3 Although I remember this one time I was in the bookstore and I saw 'Facebook for Dummies'. O.o … anyway! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read! Until next time! 8D<strong>


	9. IX

**Hello there! Alright, first off… thank you so much for the reviews! My co – writer and I read each and every one, no matter how long or short. Just a quick shout out to the faithful reviewers! Blonddiva, nicky, KUMI RULES and Kayla! Thank you very much for all your words and interesting facts and such. So awesome to read!**

**Okay, this is where my author's note gets serious. So in this chapter there will be very, ****very**** explicit content to which I geared the story's rating to 'M' for. You have been warned – it is also containing femmeslash, that's the next warning. Oh and some parts maleslash too ;) Alright, the final warning is this: the explicit action will be going on between a pairing that might definitely not be favoured in this section. Of course there's a reason as to why this pairing goes on and it's beneificial to the story line and what not, so maybe if you really don't like it, you could bare with us and see what relevance it has. **** You don't have to of course, but it'd be nice to see your thoughts. So all I, ahem – we, ask is that if you don't like the pairing, no need to flame us over it. After all this is 'fiction' and 'fan' made fiction, it's our imaginations and what not. **

**That's enough babbling from me – I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Until next time my lovelies! :3**

* * *

><p>Even Nina herself was surprised she made it to the kitchen, considering how drunk she was. It wasn't too, too noticeable... but they could probably tell if they wanted to search that deep. But she was feeling pretty damn good in all honesty! She put her glass upon the marbled counter top. "Stay," she told it, and it obeyed her. She then poured the alcohol in the glass surprisingly well and then she poured in her mix of choice. Although she wasn't aware of someone entering the kitchen before she got the chance to put her bottle away.<p>

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Nina... I saw that." She smirked; she knew Nina wasn't all that perfect.

"Shh, I was playing hide and seek... and I found it... and," A slight stumble took place. "that made no sense... but I'm good!" She almost knocked the dishes off the rack. She was safe, until she knocked a fork off the rack. When it hit the floor, she immediately took action. "Shhhh, quiet!" The fork lay on the floor after that excellent discipline and she glanced up at Maria. "I _will_share with you, if you keep it a schmreecret." She bargained with an evil, rather intoxicated smile.

Challenge Accepted. Maria grabbed the drink and chugged it, letting it roll down her throat. With the way she had been feeling lately, she needed it, "Come on, Nina, before Connor wonders where we are." She coughed a bit at the burning sensation, but found it rather pleasant.

"But we're right here and – hey! My drink is empty." She pouted lightly. Nina backed Maria up into the counter top, kissing the edge of her lips – probably in a result of missing them, but it was still on her face, that was a good thing. "You would get me one if you were nice..." She trailed off with a seductive purr.

Maria smirked, feeling a little bit of a happy buzz, and of course a little bit of something else that Nina must have been dishing out to her. She grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a sip, then sensually leaned into Nina and pressed their lips together, allowing her to lap it out of her mouth and the other wasted no time in doing so.

"Maria! Damn, you're fucking sexy!" She exclaimed in a whisper, but remembering what she had said about the others. "Do you really want to go back out there? I think it's all truth, or some game of confessions or whatever. Interested?" It was always considerate to see what the other was thinking now and again.

"Uhhh..." She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. Let's go back. Adam would notice my absence." As for Adam... he really didn't even notice Maria was there in the first place. Not with hot chicks making out and food being brought to him... nah. Who's Maria? He turned to Connor as both Nina and Maria joined them once again. "Truth or dare?"

Connor gave it some thought, what would he want? Well the dares were a bit outrageous tonight, so he decided to play it safe. "Truth please, Adam."

Adam quirked his head to the side with an evil grin. "Alright, Connor... spit or swallow?"

Connor gave a smile, "Why on earth would _anyone _spit out their drink? I love soda!" He grinned even wider, knowing that wasn't what Adam had meant.

Dion looked up at this. "You know what he meant... don't you?" he said, wondering just what someone as innocent as Connor would answer.

"Oh, do I?" He asked with the same smile. "Care to explain it to me Dion?"

Maria cracked up, and was just sent in a tizzy of giggles, the alcohol pressing her to continue. "Bahahahahhahahahahah!"

Adam smiled fiendishly. "I meant cum."

Connor's face was priceless. "Well I _know _what you meant; I just didn't expect to hear it come out of your mouth." He explained. "But hmm... I guess it would depend on how that certain person tasted really." He began, analytical. "Based on their diet, the cum will taste differently."

Maria continued to giggle. "Ahahaha," then she immediately went silent. "wait, I thought it was about you're heritage."

"Yeah. I thought the same, but you didn't taste like spaghetti..." Adam added, taking a light playful stab at her half Italian heritage.

Dion had a playful smile. "And how would you know that, Adam?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Adam averted his eyes. "I uh... wouldn't. Okay, Connor's turn..." he offered a distraction.

Brock shrugged. "I thought she tasted like spaghetti." Maria just looked from Adam, then to Brock... Then cracked up again and between drunken hiccups, couldn't control her laughter.

"You've gotta control yourself 'Ria," The red head lectured as she took Maria's hand and had intentions of going to the bathroom, but they hit the first bedroom, which was a big one with two steps downward.

Nina recognized this room from the first time she was here. This was Connor's parents' master bedroom. Their bed would be perfect, she knew from Connor telling her, they were never home long enough to use it anyway. Maria stopped her giggling a bit, then seeing the bed she played innocent. "Yeah...I know." She slowly approached the bed then casually crawled on top. "I'll be good..." She the subtly got to her feet on top of the bed. "After this!" then she began to jump like no tomorrow, giggling once more.

Nina grabbed Maria's foot while she was in mid air, causing her to plop upon the soft bed and she took that moment to straddle the other right where she was. "You are going to be sick if you keep that up," She purred lightly, leaning down and eying Maria's clothing – it just had to go! Maria felt a little something, looking up at the redhead. Though, the alcohol magnified it way more than it actually was, ending Maria's giggling and causing her to reach up to Nina's pleasantly round and delightfully bouncy breasts.

Nina bent down further and kissed Maria's neck, her hot breath upon her neck, planting soft, sensual kisses. Along her neck, her collar bone... removing the shirt she was wearing wasn't so hard at all. After that task, Nina took off her own and tossed it to the side. Now they were even - for now. "I bet I would eat out well," Nina smirked, flashing out her tongue ring to Maria.

Maria fidgeted under Nina's rather light figure. "Eat out? Awesome! Where we going?" she grinned.

Nina chuckled seductively, as she began undoing her victim's pants. "Oh no where special..." she smirked as she pulled the necessary garments down, maneuvering down the same way herself. Her tongue, that warm muscle traced the entrance to the real deal.

Maria gasped her jaw dropping as she shook a bit in a nervous drunken way. "Nina! Nina- don't-" she stopped upon realizing just _what_a difference the tongue ring made. "Oh, uhhh...oh my..." she was beginning to sound a bit like Sharon, feeling a little bit over her head but eventually her shaking turned to that of pleasure. "Oh, Nina!"

Well, that was all she had to hear to know she was doing a good job. She gripped Maria's thighs and her lips weren't quite glossy anymore as she was getting them rather dirty. Kissing, licking... but sucking rather powerfully, causing Maria to grab a pillow, in attempts to hold her sounds within the bedroom walls at least. _Not too much longer, _Nina thought to herself, _then we'll see how high she can scream._

Maria held the pillow even tighter, her legs shaking dangerously much so. She could barely control herself any longer, her back arching as much as it possibly could, an intense feeling just coursing through her, pulsing a way that caused her vaginal muscles to contract. Her breathing was getting deep and fast as she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to keep her screams and moans of pleasure from leaving this room, it was only a matter of time before the neighbors knew Nina's name. She quickly sunk her teeth into the pillow, allowing it to muffle her rather loud urges.

"... ahh, ooh... Ninnaa!" And that was when it hit her, a full orgasm. With a finishing, but muffled scream and everything. Her back arched, savoring the wondrous feeling. After cleaning up a bit, with her tongue, Nina was finally done. She kept the pants off, but pulled up Maria's – thong? Nina grinned. So sexy.

"So... how was it?" She asked, crawling up beside the other in just her own bra and panties.

Maria lay, her head tilted back with her eyes shut, still trying to catch her breath. She smiled when she finally did. "Amazing...oh my... wow..." She couldn't even begin to describe what it was, but it was nothing less than excellent. She smirked, innocence fully gone from her eyes as she willed her body to stop shaking so she could crawl on top on Nina. "Let me... Return the favor... My turn." She bared an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the living room... the others were still playing some kind of game. Connor shifted his position on the floor, he was lying down with his elbow propping him up. "So Dion, truth or dare?" He began instantly thinking of things for either answer.<p>

Dion smirked, feeling a little dangerous. "Dare..." he decided, knowing he'd regret it.

Connor returned the smirk, which was surprisingly sexy on him. "Dion, I dare you to kiss Adam. But! It can't be just a peck. Nope, not that easy. It has to be a _true_kiss. Like, starts out slow, turns into a make out sesh. But! Two minutes at least. I will time you both. And some groping and what not would make it even more real." He told them affirmatively.

* * *

><p>After Maria had gotten her fill from doing all should could with Nina's bouncy, squishy breasts including licking, sucking, and even biting, she trailed her way down Nina's slim, trim waist to her secret garden. Using her hands, as her mouth was still a little occupied at Nina's chest, her soft fingers worked magic at massaging and teasing Nina in all ways possible before actually diving inside of her.<p>

She moved in a smooth and quick circular motion, making Nina not only want Maria inside of her - but absolutely need her. Her mouth softly suckled her tender breast, causing just more desire and lust. And Nina knew that Maria wouldn't enter until she was practically begging her for it. "Maria... oh wow... shit, damn... I... that's amazing..." She trailed off, her breathing labored and her body shaking. "Please... 'Ria... just, do it babe, please?"

Maria smirked, happy to get just what she wanted to hear, and having held off so long that it'd be even richer and more fulfilling. She immediately probed deep, deep within Nina, at first a bit more sensually, then back to fast and wild.

Just at the start she showed no mercy, starting with two fingers and not too long before she had three inside of the redhead, her thumb on the outside continuing to massage her entrance. Seeing as she would have blown their cover, her lips crashed down upon the other's, muffling her screams in a passionate, lustful kiss. "Ahh! Oh... mmm, shit. Shit! Mmmhmmm..." Nina wasn't usually one to be speechless, but she continued lip locking with Maria as orgasm took over her shaking body, it felt so amazing. Her pretty eyes rolling with pleasure more than just once. As it passed, that amazing feeling passed, she almost felt too stunned to move or do anything. _Hot damn, that was sensational! _Breathlessly, she glanced into those familiar brown eyes. "You're a secret pornstar, aren't you?" She couldn't refrain herself from holding Maria within her grasp. It felt pretty right, she had to admit.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a listener at the door. Maria enjoyed being in her arms as well. Feeling still in her euphoric alcoholic-post-orgasm state. She reached for her bra and hooked it on, winking at Nina. "I'll never tell. Oh we'd better get back, and try to stop shaking."

She narrowed her eyes but did have a bit of a hard time sitting up, still orgasm'ed and what not. "Gee, thanks 'Ria." She said with a chuckle. The jerkiness was quite frankly turning her on all over again. Damn it all. Why was her libido way higher than her apparent IQ according to her parents?

Maria smirked. "And hey," she placed a hand on Nina's cheek, gazing into her eyes. "Never again, but it was fun." she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper with a pen. "Now, make this all worth it and sign my petition."

Nina took the pen and rolled her eyes, "Okay... I was going to sign it anyway." She signed it with a signature heart by her name. "And it's a shame you said never again, I could make you feel that great everyday." She challenged back, a sly smile playing upon her face, although her eyes held sentimental value.

Maria smirked, surprisingly sobering up a bit, guessing she had sweat off some of the alcohol. She smiled at Nina, the pulled her into one last, sweet kiss. "We'll see, dollface." and to that, they walked out of the room, together calm and composed. Just in time to hear Adam talking.

"What? No way. I am not kissing another gu -" Adam began, but he was cutoff by Dion's soft finger under his chin. For a moment, Adam was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. So Dion did all the work and leaned down, pressing his lips in a soft tender kiss with Adam. The two of them weren't about to grope each other - that was for sure, but Dion wanted so badly just to run a hand through Adam's hair and that was shown when he reached up and came just so close until deciding against it and dropping his hand back to his side.

He attentively swept his tongue over Adam's bottom lip, then without his permission, pressed their lips together tightly so when he'd open his mouth, Adam's with it. He then slid his tongue into Adam's mouth, and soon found Adam's tongue trailing his tongue back into Dion's mouth.

Nina's mouth dropped. Oh that was some hot shit! She turned with a sly grin towards Maria to see her absolute reaction. Poor Sharon was shielding her eyes, although it was understandable. Adam _was_related to her.

Guys making out was ultimately Maria's guilty pleasure, she was turned on instantly. She opened the door to the bedroom and gestured inside with a bow and flick of the wrist. "After you, M'lady." The two minute mark was called and Dion pulled away a little hesitantly, going back to his seat on the end of the couch. Nina just stood there, shocked.

"But 'Ria... I thought..." She trailed off, wondering just what was going through this girl's mind.

Maria spanked her ass and shoved her in the room, "You can sign the petition twice, no one will notice."

Nina smirked darkly, "Oh hell yeah, I'm down for that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you guys must think I'm really annoying by now, but I just have to say that I adored how this chapter ended xD I thought it was funny and cute, in a bit of a crude way. Anyway, now we would like to hear from you. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so! :)<strong>


	10. X

The morning after drinking was usually horrible. Unless you were one of those lucky people who didn't get hangovers. But two friends out of the entire bunch, weren't so lucky. Not at all really. Nina's pretty eyes fluttered open. Things were a bit blurry, but they soon cleared. She looked down to see a bucket and rolled over to see a sleeping Connor beside her. Now everything in her vision field was clear.

She got up slowly as she felt the after effects of last night hitting her. Right now, only the pulsing headache. She exited the room, only in her tank and panties, walking through the kitchen while Brock was standing there, making himself a sandwich after arguing and losing against Alden to do it for him. He unfortunately got too caught up staring at Nina and dropped his freshly buttered bread.

With a natural sway of her hips, she continued on her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, maneuvering past the sleeping beings and headed for the hallway going to the bedroom she had the _greatest_night of her life just previously. Just as she expected, there was her 'Sleeping Beauty' – Maria Wong.

Not wasting another minute, Nina crawled up beside the female. Just chilling out beside her. Her elbow propping her up as she watched Maria breathe.

Maria, though, was always a very light sleeper. Feeling the bed shake a bit and hearing the creak of the bed frame, she immediately woke from her slumber. But, upon opening her eyes to the bright light peeking through the window, she quickly shut her eyes and groaned. Too bright, too much, too hung-over. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. "Broooooooock, get lost." She frowned, even her own voice annoyed her at this point.

"I'm not Brock hon," She purred gently, rubbing Maria's arm.

Maria laid her head on Nina's lap. "Hangovers suck." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Connor woke up to the light pouring in through the window, filling the room with a romantic glow. He yawned and smiled, as he reached for his girlfriend but only got an armful of sheets. He sighed, getting out of bed and heading into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Connor!" Sharon greeted cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?" As for Sharon herself, her sleep was okay. She tossed and turned a bit, heavy thoughts weighing on her mind.

Connor smiled. "Fine, fine..." then he searched the room. "Erm...where's Dion?"

She shifted her eyes, adverting her gaze from his. "He left."

"Oh?" Connor didn't mind his early departure, but he couldn't really understand what teenage boy would even want to wake up so early in the morning. "Why?"

She gave a shrug as she reached for a banana, "I actually have no idea Connor, I was actually asleep at that point." By the time she had gotten to sleep, it was probably around four in the morning.

Connor could sense a bit of aggravation in her tone. He tenderly laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She let out a soft sigh and bit into that banana. "Yeah, I'm alright... just have a lot going on within my mind. Dion's article, Nina's commercial or whatever. Maybe she's a background person in a movie! Walking this way," She demonstrated a left horizontal walk, "then this way..." demonstrating a right horizontal walk. She gave an innocent smile when Connor folded his arms over his chest.

Connor couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Alright, alright. The article is a week or so away, and I'll be right by your side to support you."

She gave a warm smile, then hugged Connor tightly. "Thank you for that," Sharon pulled away, then pushed up his glasses, "I love you..." His eyes widened slightly, "my b.f.f." she finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>This was just another day at Elkford High, only it was around lunch time and Nina was seated next to Connor, who was telling her about this book he was really getting into. A romance novel to be exact – as they were waiting for his friends to sit with them. "Oh I knew you'd be into it," she began taking a bite out of a juicy red apple. "that stuff is like porn for the reader. So in depth and... imaginable." She scooted a bit closer, "I wouldn't mind if we made that novel come to life." The red head stated with a sensual wink, brushing up against him in such a teasing manner. Would he fall to temptation? Specifically, <em>Nina's <em>temptation?

Connor tensed up a bit at the closeness. "Uh..." was all he could say, because lucky for him, someone stepped in.

Maria gave a wide smile as she sat across from Connor, not even glancing at Nina. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

Honestly – that stung Nina. Didn't Maria remember _anything _at all from that night? How amazing they made each other feel? Nina couldn't even get it out of her mind, but here Maria was, acting like it never happened. What. The. Hell? Nina got up rather quickly, leaving the cafeteria before it got the chance to really fill up. Luckily no one saw her enter, so no one saw her with Connor. She just took off, without even stopping to find her friends. If they worried, they could find her.

Connor's eyes adverted away from the cafeteria doors, he shifted his gaze to Maria instead. "Not too much, what's going on with you Maria? Did you get all the signatures needed for your petition?"

Maria grinned a bit pushing the clip board over to him. "I only need fifty more - once you sign it will be forty nine."

Connor gave a smile and reached over, scratching his signature down. "Maria – for you? I would sign forty eight more times if it counted."

Maria gave a thoughtful smile as she giggled a bit, "Thanks Nina signed three times."

Connor raised an inquisitive brow. "Nina signed three times? Does that even count? And... how did Nina even get that close to you, to sign your petition? It's _Nina Harper_... you're positive she signed it?" Actually, Nina did sign it three times. Varying writing style and names to her other two younger siblings.

Maria's smile faded fast. "Oh, uh she ran out of lip gloss.. You know how airheads are. If they ain't got their gloss, then you'd best get lost." She grinned.

"Right..." He said, trailing off his statement, waiting for Sharon to approach the table. She would soon right?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hallway, Sharon was strolling down it, wondering what she'd have for lunch today when she was suddenly bumped into. "Oh, hey... Nina..." she trailed off civilly.<p>

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person okay? Everyone's right. You'd best stay away from me – I wouldn't want to poison you with my deathly venom." With that, she sped past her. The blond watched as the female actually left the school. Through the cafeteria doors.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was about?" She thought out loud as she entered the cafeteria, heading over to sit with her two best friends. "Hey guys," she greeted sheepishly, trying to forget the Nina incident that just happened.

Sharon then swept over the cafeteria for her M I A boyfriend, smirking upon finding him sitting in the corner with another guy, she guessed a friend. She smiled softly, he never really did anything normal, especially when it came to sitting at tables.

Maria looked up. "Hello, ma'am, how are you?"

Sharon gave a radiant smile, although something did seem a bit off with her. "Oh I'm alright, saw the strangest thing though... but other than that, I'm perfectly fine." She shared, sitting down beside Maria.

Connor sipped his milk. "What'd you see?"

Sharon glanced away for a moment, "Nina," she blurted. "I... something must be really wrong." Both of her friends looked at her curiously. _'Sharon! Shut up... just don't say anymore no matter how hard they press you. Nina doesn't need stuff at school to worry about...' _she thought to herself.

Maria shrugged. "Eh, screw her... that reminds me, I have to do something." She then stood, leaving her food at the table. "See you guys later..." she then rushed out by the door Nina left out of. _Damn it, Maria, how could you be so insensitive?_ She scolded herself. _Now if I were a rich snobby redhead, where would I be? _

She then passed a men's bathroom and decided to check in there, remembering Connor's story. But seeing as the only thing she checked out was a little more to Alden that she didn't need to know, she left the bathroom, feeling kind of down on her luck. She then decided to follow a path of glitter through the hall, finding herself being lead straight out of the school and into the parking lot.

A path of glitter wasn't one to follow if you wanted to find Nina, at least not today it wasn't. Maria was about to step out from behind the school wall, when she heard sniffles and sobs. "I'm sorry! Why won't you believe me? I never meant to do that!" Heavy sobs racked the red head's body. "How many times to I have to say it? I … " Silence was heard suddenly. Then the blackberry phone went flying past Maria and smashed on the pavement. Uh oh... someone was a little cranky.

Maria turned the corner to find Nina in all her beauty, only she was stained with tears. She bit her lip, and reached to tug her own hair, but it was tied tightly into her usual buns. "Nina..." she gasped. Not sure how to proceed, she just watched in amazement. _Princess maxed her Visa card? Shame... _She mused.

Wiping tears away, she turned back to see Maria. The red head beauty's breathing labored after having almost a complete meltdown. She let out a soft sniffle, grateful for her red ringletted locks taking place in front of her face. "Oh, hey..." she greeted humbly. This was an _all _new side of Nina.

Maria just tilted her head. "You... alright?"

Instead of taking her anger out on the rest of the world, or the one who caused the feeling of her insides fluttering around. "Well, no." She answered, pulling out various make up accessories. Top of the line stuff. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, shimmer – not glitter, shimmer, and foundation. All that she'd need to put up that barrier, the shield in which she wore with confidence. "But this will make it better. Make up always does." She advised, taking a box of baby wipes out of her purse, popping one out, and wiping off the previous smudged and runny make up.

When she wiped her face clean, she did _not_ look ugly at all! People might expect her to be, but that was far from the truth. It was a blessing... Nina was beautiful with and without make up. And Maria was the _only _one to see this. Nina swirled the foundation around before patting and applying it using nothing but a compact mirror.

Maria just raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight to one foot, figuring that the credit card theory was true. "Mhm... Well since you're fine..." she turned and began to strut away.

"Wait! Maria!" She hollered after she shoved all her make up back in the bag, only having put foundation, mascara and lip gloss on, the bare necessities... but she looked amazing. Elegant. Finally she caught up with the other female. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Maria rolled her eyes, _Guess Princess here has a Master Card, _she inwardly sighed. "No one you know, why?"

She chuckled but then poked Maria's nose. "You're cranky when you don't have a mid day nap, aren't you?" All joking aside, she did have something to ask her. "So I have this thing, this... commercial thing, wanna come?" Nina was waiting for Maria to yell at her, call her fake and a whole bunch of anything and everything that came into her mind. She was prepared. After all, she was just yelled at on the phone, which she had to pick up and try to salvage what was left of it. But anyway – she had enough practice when it came to being yelled at, so she could handle Maria... she hoped.

Maria wasn't sure what to say. Well, on one hand, she was supposed to hate Nina's guts... but on the other hand they were slightly close to each other - sex will do that to people. She gave a small smile, maybe Nina was different? because she seemed to be reaching out to her sincerely. "Uh, sure, Nina. What should I wear?"

"I'm the one in the commercial silly," she laughed, but then gave a sincere, beautiful smile. "wear whatever you'd like... although, I do have plans after the shoot, and they're plans _with _you." Nina did have plans with Maria and they didn't just consist of hang out plans either.

"Mhmm... what kind of plans?" Maria inquired lightly.

She tossed her designer bag over her shoulder and gave Maria a sexy smile. "Don't take this the wrong way – you're _beautiful _the way you are right now... but I would love to get your permission to do a little, fooling around with my make up, wardrobe and hair styling skills. If that's cool." She gave Maria's cheek a tender kiss.

Maria flinched back from her touch and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Whaat...are you doing?" She wiped her face clean of the kiss.

"Mmhmm, sure. Wiping kisses are _so_ third grade and something to do when your parents plant a smooch on you. But no one backs away from a Nina kiss, because I will just do it again, like... this." She captured Maria's lips within her own this time.

Maria pushed her away again, this time more forcefully. "Again, _what _are you doing?"

Nina understood now. She knew that it was apparent she couldn't truly be adored and loved. At least not by her peers. ". . . I'm sorry, nothing... I just... come to my place on Saturday if you still want to come to the commercial, you don't have to." Those pretty green eyes watered up a bit as she turned on her heel and left. Her direction not heading into the school. _Not_at all.

* * *

><p>The vivacious raven - haired girl stepped through the newly dewed grass of the soccer field, feeling a tad uneasy. She dropped her sports bag with an unsatisfying <em>plop<em>, was anything satisfying these days? She felt as though nothing was, or would be.

Though... last night she was pretty satisfied... She immediately erased all memories from her mind, it wasn't the girl, it was the alcohol. But alcohol could only satisfy for so long, and so she felt just as empty as before.

She opened the bag, the plastic zipper smooth and quick across the green nylon bag. She found just two items, a soccer ball, and her infamous clipboard. She rolled her eyes, life was unfair. She grabbed the papers angrily and threw the petition a few feet away, to rest on the bleachers.

She grabbed the rubber band on her wrist, usually she used it in her hair... She pulled it back, the elastic stretching and building more tension until _SNAP! _She let it fly back to her skin with a satisfying quick tinge of pain. She smirked, but quickly wiped it from her face. She wouldn't think like that.

She tied her hair into her usual buns, then grabbed her ball and juggled it between her chipped - polished fingers. She then sighed, she had an hour before classes started, she might as well use it.

She dropped it by her feet, and soon she was jogging across the field, dribbling the ball between her skilled feet, swiftly approaching the net.

A flash of red hair passed by the field and she stops for a moment. She didn't recognize the male passing by, but she knew he had to get a haircut. His hair almost reminded her of - wait... No. No. She would never think of that certain redhead... unless it was some sort of homocidal thought.

But, then a flood of confusion filled her. More, a mind versus the heart debate. Who was winning? She sighed, it must be her running, the blood won't make it to her mind and the heart is just overflowing with a heart rate that was pretty quick, but never as fast as her heart beat the other night...

She kicked the ball with enraged force. _Stop it! Stop thinking about it! It was nothing, NOTHING! I was drunk, she was... amazing... Yet drunk! It meant nothing! Stop blinding yourself. Think of Connor... Think of yourself and Sharon, you don't want someone as rotten as her. Nobody would... She's not even that sexy really... But then... Maybe it was something? Everything happens for a reason. No, it was nothing. I may not be able to change history... But I can forget- and that's what I'll do. _She smiled to herself, though that was just as unsatisfying as her unsigned petition. It'll be signed soon, she was sure. Then she scoffed, _The day my petition gets signed, aka NEVER, is the day that I'm in love with Nina Harper. _She then smirked._ Like that'll ever happen._

The school bell took her out of her thoughts, causing her to abruptly kick the ball toward the bleachers. She scampered over to it, worried she'd be late but not that sure that she'd care. She reached her destination and bent over to pick up her ball- but something more caught her eye.

Her eyebrows knit together as she grasped her clipboard and stood up straight, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She then flipped through the pages. Much to her delight, and confusion, she found that it was completely signed. She smirked to herself, not sure what to say about it, but she felt a little less empty, and a little more at ease.

She hugged the petition for a moment as she let out a _finally _satisfied breath, but it didn't last long. As she reached for her ball once more, she saw an interesting engravement on the seat. In a small heart, were the initials NH and MW. She bit back a smile, as her emptiness came back and the petition just wasn't enough anymore.

_Coincidence_, she pondered. She then cradled her ball and shoved it in her bag, making her way toward the school. Though her petition was full, her heart was empty. But she swept it all away once more. _It never happened_, she finalized. Maria Wong then left the premises.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour! The reviews for the last chapter were nice and totally understandable. Oh and one thing I have to say is that when I write in the 'cartoon' section – I always try to find real people whom they symbolize so it's not as awkward, but that's just me xD Anyway ahaha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post more soon. :)<strong>


	11. XI

"So, you really enjoyed your night out Adam?" Sharon was buzzing about the living room, getting things ready to prepare for the homework she had to do. Four years of pointless tests, assignments, deadlines, pressures, high school drama... all to get some paper that said, 'I did it!' and to file it away, never to look at it again? High school in less than three words: it sucked.

Adam smirked. "Yeah, it was great.". With his bottom firmly planted on the couch, he raised his feet to rest on the coffee table as he played a game on his phone. "Hannah and I are working things out- we have a date tonight. I think we'll start going out again." he sounded rather happy about this, for he had missed her terribly, though as a manly man, didn't show it.

She felt a smile caress her face, _'Maybe if you didn't have your lips on my boyfriend – I'd believe that manly man front.'_ She picked up her pencil case and settled down on the lounge chair in the living room while Josh sat at the piano. Lovely classical music filling their home. "That's awesome Adam, so uh... what's with you and Maria then? Are you guys like, not in a relationship or anything?" She just wanted to be really sure.

Adam shook his head, pursing his lips. "I told you, nothing was going on with her. She knows the meaning of a 'one night stand'." He frowned.

Sharon's mouth dropped a little bit, "So you had sex with her... and expect her not to feel anything for you?" She asked defensively, this was still her best friend, and Adam was the one who crossed the line by getting sexual with her.

He shrugged. "It was casual, I mean, technically you were an accessory to the crime, because it was your room..."

"First of all, that's an accomplice, Adam..." She began, but then her eyes widened. "Say what! Excuse me! MY ROOM?" She exclaimed softly, but loudly enough for them both to hear clearly.

"Yeah." he continued to play on his phone. "Your bathroom to be exact..." he then took her silence as reason to continue. "So... Josh was in the bathroom, and I had an early practice to attend so I simply was on my way to your private bathroom... When I walked in on Maria, who was undressing to take her own shower - may i say, she has a six pack." he smirked, "And she was so tight too... Anyways! After a bit of arguing about who gets the bathroom, we decided it'd be easier to just...share. For you know- the enviornment." he smiled wider. "and the environment has never been so good to me before..."

Sharon could feel her blood boiling. "You're such a bastard! Adam, all this time Maria thought you two had something going. Now you're going out with Hannah again, why play her like that? Why be just like every other guy out there? Thinking with one head and one head only! You should be neutered. I mean, at least tell Maria to her face what your real intentions were because us girls? We're known for twisting shit up, so be clear when you communicate or you'll come out as an ass – too late for you by the way, but seriously – grow a real pair Adam, grow the fuck up." She spat, getting real defensive over her best friend. Sure they had their issues, their fights once in awhile – but they were best friends and best friends, usually had your back. Family? They were chosen for you.

"SHARON! You are the one getting it twisted!" he exclaimed, getting more upset now that he lost his game. He threw the phone on the couch and stood to face her. "She knows! WE ESTABLISHED THAT IT WAS A ONE TIME THING! You're being an ass! Maria is a whore - she knows that and like a good whore, she knows it's a one time thing." He plopped back down and grabbed his phone.

Sharon grabbed his phone away from him, "I'm not finished speaking with you." She stated, holding the phone until he listened. "You know I hate confrontation, and I'll apologize because I know you as hell won't, but I can't believe you called her a whore. She's not – but if you want to go counting whores, count the one you'll be banging tonight. She fits in the description to me. Are you gonna tell her who you slept with not even a week ago? No! But a real man, would." She let out a sigh, "You shouldn't have crossed the line and neither should she. It gets really sticky and... and, I can't wait to get out of here." She said, grabbing her school books and leaving the living room. It was time to go burn some steam. She didn't want to call and rant on Dion – poor thing, he had enough stress on his plate with the article coming up. She needed someone who wouldn't judge, who wouldn't take sides... there was really only one person she knew like that: Connor MacKenzie.

* * *

><p>It may have been about eight o'clock in the evening, but luckily Connor was almost completed with his homework. He opened the door and was a but surprised to find Sharon Spitz on his doorstep, crying. "Aww, come on in." He acknowledged as she stepped into the home, closing the door behind her.<p>

"I'm a horrible friend and sister, utterly horrible." She sniffled, tears still falling.

He frowned, his eyebrows knitting closely together as he instinctively brought her over to the couch and pulled the sad, vulnerable female into his arms. "What's wrong, you're gonna have your braces for an extra year?"

She sat up and the look on her face was priceless. He chuckled. "Uh, no... not quite. See, Adam and Maria slept together, I think. I'm pretty sure. And well, he said he supposedly made it clear to her that it was a 'one night stand' and nothing more. If that's the case – why was Maria all prancing about that he was her supposed boyfriend? And Adam and I kinda got into a spat. Words were said that shouldn't really have been on my end, but he said hurtful things back, he called Maria a whore even! And well, I wasn't exactly easy on him either... I think he's getting back with Hannah. I just, I feel bad for Maria, y'know?" She took a breath after her rant and sharply exhaled. "I hate this. I hate when he acts like this. Like he's all high and mighty kind of thing. He can be the sweetest guy in the world, but he's been a douche bag lately. I just don't get it. Is it me? If he's mad at me, he shouldn't hurt my friend to get to me."

Connor sighed. Well that was... a lot to deal with. "Well... you, have to tell Maria." he decided. Though he never minded to help Sharon, wasn't that more a boyfriend's job? He couldn't help but wonder just why she didn't run to Dion.

"Tell her all of what I just told you? Or... that she never was anything more than a do and dump to my brother? He should be the one telling her, while I'm standing there. He needs to grow a damn pair, seriously." She ranted.

He shifted, not really sure what to say. Though it was around her, he thought the problem wasn't really hers to deal with. But then he thought - he'd like his friend to tell him something like that. Whether it was about a sibling, friend, or girlfriend, Connor could only wish for a good friend to tell him the deal. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Yes. As a friend, you should tell her, because Adam never will."

"Ughh, you think I should really tell her? What is with pussy ass guys? Especially jocks. They claim to be oh so tough, but they can't man up to a woman?" She just wanted to hear Connor's side of things. Was he the only kind, sweet, considerate male in the world? Seemed like it.

He just sighed. "Sharon, guys are assholes. But there are some guys out there who know a little better that a girl is... well, every guy has that girl that to him, she's like... a delicate flower. And though some may not be as delicate, they're still as beautiful. And all you want it to shower them with love, and make sure not one of those petals is torn from her. Because every part of her is amazing, and the last thing he'd want is for her to suffer in any way, whether from a broken arm, or even a broken heart. Do you get what I'm saying? Well, Adam just so happened to storm Maria's flower bed and de - flower the hell out of her - no pun intended - and he just ripped all he petals out... and there will be a guy that will heal the poor flower, and shower her with love and she'll continue to grow just as beautifully... Even if Maria does have some thorns on her stem." he ended with a small smile.

Sharon gave a light sniffle and smile. "I bet'cha ten bucks you couldn't say all that again."

* * *

><p>Dion and his friend Ryan had been hanging out a lot lately. Both had a ton in common, well... except for one thing. Dion's girlfriend. It just so happened that Ryan was openly gay. But lucky for them, the sexuality made no difference or impairment on the strong friendship. The two sat on the floor in Dion's bedroom, listening to Celine Dion's latest album as Dion sketched his newest idea.<p>

"So," he asked casually while trying to get a sneak peek of his friend's latest design. "how's the girlfriend, Shannon is her name?"

Dion wasn't really paying that much attention. "Yea, that's her name." he answered. "She's... Cool. What about you? Anyone you're interested in?" he asked, turning to face his friend, anticipating a certain answer.

"Well actually yes, there is..." He trailed off playfully taking the sketch pencil away from him. "he's gorgeous, fun, clever... a talented designer... but there's only one problem." He stated, now taking the sketch book and tossing it aside, only to straddle Dion sexily. "He hasn't kissed me yet."

Dion was a bit taken back by this, well, A LOT taken back by this. He gaped for a second, before looking over Ryan's lean, muscular build. He then shook his head of any thoughts he may have had- it'd be so unfair to Sharon. "M-m-maybe it's because he's straight." he stuttered, not even sure of his words at this time. Though Ryan wasn't too sure of them either, feeling Dion's bulging erection digging at his thigh.

Ryan poked the erection, much to Dion's excitement – no pun intended, he had a feeling this was one un – straight boy, trying to convince himself he was indeed straight. Ah – denial. "Oh? Is that so?" He inquired, his voice sultry and sounding as if he'd pounce on Dion at any second and do something not so G – rated. "If you're so straight, prove it." He thought for a second, "By answering these questions. Question one - have you slept with Shannon yet?"

Dion raised an eyebrow. "Sharon?" he inquired, "No, I haven't slept with Sharon yet, but that doesn't prove anything. She's a nice girl." Dion's hands found Ryan's waist.

Ryan soon found his hands upon Dion's arms, almost as if encouraging him to go ahead and feel around a bit. He leaned in, his hot minty breath upon the other's neck. Soft, tender kisses being planted. "Guys are pigs. No exception, they want sex. Say if this Sherry chick was dating Alden, he'd have tried to tap that already. Or not even Alden, some other guy... I have a theory. And I want to test it out." He planted his lips right on Dion's, aggressively, then turning it passively. "How did that kiss make you feel just now?"

He just blinked, not sure what was going on. "What's with the twenty questions?" His voice cracking nervously. "I refuse to answer that." he decided, fixing his glasses.

"Dion, this set of twenty questions is needed to know what you truly want in life." He stated, but then he got off the other, sat beside him and held his hand delicately. "Life is way too short to live it unhappily. If you are not into Sheryl, tell her. If you're into guys – you're into guys. The world is scary Dion, they don't look at same sex couples the same way they do with what they call 'normal' couples. But if you don't want to – don't come out yet. But do me this one favor, tell me... what you felt when I kissed you, compared to what you feel when she does. After that, you and I will know."

Dion was utterly shocked - he had only thought of this once. When he picked up Sharon and she was standing next to Adam, he couldn't say he wasn't more attracted to Adam. Though, after that, he hadn't thought of it, not even when he kissed Adam. "That's not fair -" he began. "She's a girl, but you're a guy."

Ryan shook his head and gave a sexy smile, "Point proven my sexy genius." could Dion ever not be cute?

Dion gave a small smile. "So uh, would you care to prove your point any further?" he asked, moving his hands up from the waist to the small of the other's back.

"Oh I could, but I don't know if that'd be pushing too much on you in one day. But hey, I'll probably cave in less than two seconds..." He did just that, pulling Dion into a heated kiss, now laying him down on the soft carpeting of his room. "See? Told you I would." He grinned, deepening the kiss and passion put into it. Light, pleasuring moans escaping both adolescents.

Dion found himself joining in the fun, but at the same time feeling bad for Sharon. _But... Maybe I'm not fully gay,_ he thought to himself. But then as Ryan placed hot kisses along his neck, darting his tongue out to taste the teen, Dion decided, _nope, totally gay._


	12. XII

After hours at school. Some people choose to spend them in a fun manner, others chose to spend them as a result of punishment, usually in the form of detention. But then there were hard working people. Hard working and well deserving. Those like say, Dion. The blond female practically bounced her way towards the un - used Home Ec. Room.

She decided to take Maria's advice and dress a bit... sexier than she would most days. Simply because she wanted to impress Dion and perhaps this, would impress him? She was donned in a cute denim jacket, a white tank top and a matching denim mini – skirt and dark stiletto's, making it seem like her long legs went on for miles. Of course she wasn't wearing this all day – Adam would've killed her had she stepped out of the house in this. "Hello Dion," she greeted, hoping he'd turn around and see her as she entered the room.

Dion stepped back to look at the dress from prom - it'd be perfect for the article. He smirked, then turned upon hearing Sharon enter. When he turned, he was absolutely breathless - She. Looked. - Well, pretty damn sexy to be honest. He crossed the room in three short strides and swept her into his arms, leaning down to peck her lips. "You look stunning, babe."

She blushed, thanking Maria for the advice within her mind. Making a mental note to thank her later. "Why thank you kind sir," she beamed. For once, she looked good and she knew it. Or at least thought it possible. "Braces and all?" She inquired with a small grin.

"I love your braces hun. And I love your shoulders," he told her, brushing her hair from her shoulders and placing sensual kisses from her shoulder to her collar bone and up her neck. "And I love your beautiful face." he said, kissing her jaw line and up to her ear, where he nibbled her earlobe, sending chills down her spine before he huskily whispered, "I love... all of you."

For awhile, Sharon had been worrying about how distant he was. Yes, she figured some of it was part of the article that he was occupied with. But she also figured that maybe she just wasn't attractive enough for him... so she stepped up her game and became more attractive. More attractive than she was sure she'd ever be within her life time. And now, she was gaining the attention she's always wanted from a guy.

She played along with him, although taking her denim coat off, tossing it to the side to reveal her tank top and some decent cleavage. "Dion..." she began, running her fingers through his hair, then caressing his face. "You do?"

He couldn't help but think - what would Alden do here? He then decided to step up to the plate and be a man, pulling he closer to him, chest to chest, and then leaning down to her short, petite figure, he kissed her again. "Yes, of course." He then slid a hand from her waist up to her chest, delicately placing it along her breast as he locked her lips once more in a passionate, heated kiss.

Sharon couldn't help her mind from whirling with questions. Did she have to... step up her looks from now on to be considered attractive to him? If she did that, would he kiss her more often? She savored the kiss, then kicked her heels off as a subtle, yet direct hint.

He immediately took the hint, slipping out of his white coat and then easily pulling off his shirt to reveal his six - pack abs. He backed her into one of the tables, then swiftly picked her up and set her on top of it, a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

For Sharon this had to be one of the most thrilling things she'd ever done. Well, thus far in her life. And she doubted it would get much more exciting. But she was now as close to him as she had ever been. Wondering subconsciously, if this was too good to be true or not. She soon took lead, hoping to turn him on as she planted sweet, soft kisses along his chest and abdomen, unbuckling his belt. Could this be it? Her first time in a school? How thrilling and amazing would that be!

Dion felt butterflies in his stomach and not the good kind. He subtly swatted at her hand, taking it away from his crotch and into his hand, acting as though he didn't understand what she was trying to do. He continued to circle his tongue around hers.

Well if she didn't question anything before, she wanted to now. But knew that it would only ruin the mood. She slipped her tank top off, revealing her just her bra and she had a certain glisten within her green eyes. He did want to do this with her, didn't he? "Is something, wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip as he gave a playful smirk. "No." and she had to admit, he sounded pretty sure and that just filled her with assurance as well. He then decided to help her out as he reached under her skirt and played with her panties, and with a quick but uneasy flick of his wrist, he pulled them off, balled them up, and put them in his back pocket. Maybe he'd start a collection like Adam?

She obliged herself, rather unsure of where this was going at all but willing to give it a try. Although she sort of began to understand the reason why Nina probably went 'commando' so much. Easy access. Normally a guy was supposed to know what to do, but she wasn't sure sure Dion knew what to do exactly. "Is... this your, first time?" She asked him hesitantly.

He bit his bottom lip. "Actually... yea... you?" he stopped for a second, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Mhmm," She voiced softly, wondering if her awkwardness was being a total mood kill. But in the back of her mind, she knew he'd be the perfect guy to give up her virginity to. If all went well of course. "I'm sorry, I guess I look the part, but I'm nervous." She admitted.

He smirked. "I know what I'm doing," he said smoothly. "I've been in this position...more than once. But it's just... nevermind." he told her, sealing their lips once more.

She really couldn't help but to wonder just what in the world he was talking about. Well, thinking actually. But if he knew what he was doing... wouldn't he have done it already? Maybe he was just taking it slow? Yeah, that had to be it. For sure. Right? "Nevermind?" She softly inquired, after their lips had become unsealed.

"Yeah, I mean..." he started. "It shouldn't be a problem." he looked down for a moment, they were getting kind of hot and heavy- so what was the problem? He kissed her again, this time a bit rougher, one hand caressing her breast as he tried to find something to turn him on.

She let out a soft moan, but for some reason, she wasn't sure if this was legit or not. But in her mind, she kept repeating the fact that it was. It had to be. If it wasn't... no, no it was. It really was. She touched his chest softly, her hands trailing down it. Even though she hadn't been all the way before, she kept getting this haunting feeling, that maybe it wasn't meant to be between them.

He pulled away as she reached his crotch. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm... sorry Sharon." he began.

She moved back for a moment, taking this hint. She grabbed for her tank top and slid it on. "There's no need for an apology. I mean, some people have... talents like this. Y'know, this... shmex thing," she always felt it sounded so dirty when someone blurted out the actual word, 'sex'. "I just, I'm awkward and maybe even jail bait. I totally understand." She would rant more, but she didn't want him to think she was too annoying.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, didn't even think about jail bait... listen, Sharon, you're gorgeous and sultry and all. But it's me. I... can't do it..." She raised her eyebrow and he sighed, realizing the need to elaborate. He lowered his voice to a whisper and took her hand, placing it back to his crotch where she had it before. "I... just, can't get it up, Sharon. I've been in this predicament before. I mean, Alden would pounce on you in an instant, you're... amazing." he then kissed her cheek. "I... wish I could hun. Believe me."

Just then, Sharon recognized someone entering the room. This was the guy Dion had been hanging out with past few days. As a friend. She put on her denim coat, having a feeling what was coming up. Well, not with her it wouldn't. "Hey, I thought to check up on your hot new design and – oh, I'm sorry." He began himself. "You must be Shannon," he didn't give her a handshake or anything. "you're so lucky to y'know, be in the midst of such a sexy, hot, exotic designer..." Simply a wink from Ryan had Dion's insides turning about.

Even thinking about the night before with Ryan got a bit of a rise out of Dion, and immediately his boner could be felt by Sharon, who hadn't bothered to move her hand, even with Ryan entering. Dion didn't say anything, but a bit of a blush came to his cheeks.

"Ah, well... I wouldn't want to bother you with the first thing that came up – so I'll be on my way for now. Hangouts later." He more so told than asked. Sharon glanced over at Ryan, then up at Dion with a puzzled expression. It wasn't her fault she had no idea of what to do – she was never exposed to anything 'sexual' before now. Perhaps she'd have to get to learning...

He smirked at her and chuckled a bit. "That was bad timing on my part and a little... awkward for him."

_'And this hasn't been awkward at all?'_ she thought to herself, but then brushed it off. _'Maybe he's just nervous like me. Yeah, that's it.'_ She inched her way closer to him, kissing, caressing, licking – everything she could possibly think of at the moment._ 'Damn, I really need to watch porn or something... learning how would be the first step. Comes naturally my ass.'_ she ranted within her mind.

He pulled away and gave an apologetic smile. This was - doing nothing for him, quite frankly. "Sorry, Sharon." he said, trying his best to hide his hard - on. "I can't. I think I'll go catch up with Ryan." he decided, grabbing his shirt off the table and stowing it in his bag. He then kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, hun. Today's not the day."

He then rushed out into the hall to find his friend Ryan. Sharon, feeling quite puzzled settled for just putting her denim jacket back on, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Where did she go wrong? She gave it a couple minutes before leaving the now empty Home Ec. classroom.

* * *

><p>Ryan grinned as he let Dion in the backseat of his car, while he was in the front, the driver. "So, did you want to explain or... just sit here in the backseat of my vehicle with a un – cared for boner?" His brown eyes glanced in the rear – view mirror to see Dion blushing. "And how were you born so sexy?"<p>

Dion smirked. "Sharon wanted to be intimate but I couldn't really get it up and then you came in and -" he stopped himself. "I refuse to continue." He gave a playful smile. "And I always wondered the same thing - I'm just a fine piece of man." He winked.

"Fine piece of man, yes. Agreed. But... so, Shannon doesn't turn you on, at all? … ouch. I wonder what will happen when she hears that. The story of a hesitant girl's confidence shattered." He blurted, but glanced back at Dion for a moment. They were just parked in the driveway of Ryan's home. Which he had to himself until the following Wednesday. "If you have time, I can tell you a story. Only, it's of my life and maybe, you'll see just how similar we are." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, looking ahead.

"Sure, I have time." he looked down at his boner. _'Damn my life.'_

"Okay, well... about two years back, I was dating the hottest girl in school. We'd get along like any normal boyfriend and girlfriend. I bought her cutesy things, loved to see her smile, etc. One day, my older brother decides to hold a bit of a party, so all his college friends come over. His hot, hot college friends. And well, one of them was actually a punk kinda type. Y'know, with the chains and shit? Anyway, so I could feel his eyes on me all night. Later on into the night, I have a few drinks to be cool and what not, but I find myself getting rather drunk and next thing I know, I'm in my bedroom with this guy. Keep in mind, I was dating this girl, for the past two years and things were alright. We hadn't slept together yet, but she was cool with it. So anyway, this guy gets me in the sack, and I have mind blowing sex. Mind blowing, amazing. It was simply fantastic. So I couldn't get that night off my mind. I head over to the gf's house, ready to break it off with her, then she wants to have sex. So I oblige, but the only thing that gave me a proper erection, was thinking about the night with that guy. I still don't know his name. Never found it out. But anyway, so I broke it off with her after two years, because I liked sleeping with a guy much better than a female. That is my story. Life is way too short to not be happy and satisfied. So, lay back while I take care of something else..." He winked as he easily climbed into the spacious backseat, having exactly what he was going to do in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there! Sooo sorry I haven't posted anything new in regards to this story in awhile, things got busy, I got slightly preoccupied. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I promise you - the story does get better! Stick around, don't forget to review - it's always appreciated. =]<strong>


	13. XIII

Maria stepped up the marble stairs to Nina's posh, sparkling mansion. Maria couldn't help but feel kind of bitchy. Here she was, at her enemy's mansion, who also happens to be her lover. _Fancy shmancy_... She rolled her eyes. Nina was one lucky whore. She completely ignored the lion mouth door-knocker and knocked on the window with her fist. "PRINCESS NINA! The town fool has arrived!" she called.

The big door opened and a young girl, who looked to be about eleven years old, but had the same color hair as Nina, only with blue eyes and answered the door. "Are you the delivery girl? Where's the pizza?"

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Move aside kid, I got a delivery- but you're a little too young to recieve..." she smirked at her innuendo as she pushed the child aside and stepped into the show - case of a home. "Where's Nina?"

"She's getting ready for a special friend. Mom and dad are out of the country again. Nina looks after us." She beamed happily, probably confusing Maria for one of Nina's 'popular' friends who should already know this information. "Daddy doesn't like Nina and Mommy just wanted to leave for awhile. But there's Nina, Lina – me, I'm Mina, and then there's Joey, our little brother."

Maria raised a brow. "Special friend?"

"Yes! She said it was a special friend that she wanted to take out shopping to all the best stores to say she was sorry for something she did. I think." She blew her red bangs out of her face. "Oh and say hello to Clara, she's our housekeeper and nanny and parent when ours aren't home. She's like our family." The friendly woman gave a smile and soft wave as she continued dusting.

Maria waved. "Uh, alright. Where is Nina again?"

"Here, I'll show you dear." Clara stated as she finished dusting a priceless artifact. She lead Maria up the stairs and down a long hallway until finally they stopped at a door. "Here's her room." She knocked on the door before Maria could even do it herself, then walked away.

"Come in!" Nina's voice was heard through the closed door.

Maria walked in feeling a bit nervous. But after all she thought about the other day, she thought that maybe she could be a bit nicer. Especially if Nina had feelings for her, though she didn't return the feeling... she felt she didn't want to hurt anyone. "Hey."

"Oh Maria, you came..." She sounded surprised actually. As if she wasn't expecting her to have shown up at all.

Maria gave a small smile. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it. I know this is important to you." she walked over and took a seat on Nina's bed.

"Aww, really? You mean that? The last person who said that to me, then made me spend two thousand dollars on them." She said with a chuckle, it was more so a nervous one.

Maria smirked. "Yep, just skip the buying me stuff and give me the money." She joked with a wink. "You ready for the commercial?"

Actually – no, she wasn't. She truthfully wanted to just back out of it. Not go at all and just spend time taking Maria out and treating her. "Nope." She blurted, checking her reflection in the luxurious mirror for the millionth time since Maria stepped in only moments ago.

"...Uh? Is this some kind of sick joke? You're doing the commercial, Nina." She got up and spun the ginger around, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!"

She let out a small laugh. "I think it's just before – hand jitters." Although that could be it, she doubted it.

"Well, when do they need you on the set?"

"In a couple hours," she replied, tossing her red french braid back and letting out a sigh. "I am so not ready for this. My parents are expecting me to do well, and whenever they do that, it always comes out a complete, utter fail. I just... I should call and cancel. That's what I should do." She blurted out almost all at once. Making a bit hard for Maria to decipher what she was saying.

Maria raised an eyebrow. She was just completely confused by this all. A drunk one-night stand leading to a somewhat friendship that Maria was trying to avoid in the first place, and now all that Nina has worked for was going to be thrown away. And though it had irked Maria that Nina was doing the commercial in the first place - mostly out of jealousy because she felt someone as mean as Nina shouldn't get everything in life when her friend Sharon deserved it - and now she was throwing it away? Should she even help her enemy? Or would it be helping her friend? Maria just couldn't comprehend what was going on, but she decided that friend or enemy, she wouldn't let anyone throw this away. "What? No. Don't cancel. Nina- this is big. It could start your career."

"Well... maybe someone more deserving... y'know, someone who deserves it." She stammered a bit, waiting for Maria's reply to this. She couldn't really say why she wasn't acting like herself. Or maybe this was her true self.

Maria thought about it for a moment. "Well, you can't argue with logic." She shrugged, anybody deserved it more than Nina in her opinion.

"Yeah, aha... I can't. So uh... let's get going. And after, you'll still hang out with me, right?" Nina felt that as soon as she was given the opportunity to run, she'd take it. So she didn't want to give her the option of flight. Not just yet anyway.

Maria nodded. "Yea, I guess I will." she decided, sure this was one of Nina's evil plots. But in her mind, she'd go anyways. She was captain Maria... and there was evil afoot! She would not rest until she put a stop to whatever Nina had in store.

"Alright well, let's get going." And with that, once Nina grabbed her purse, they were off to deal with this commercial thing.

* * *

><p>Sharon was getting really excited for this article, and it was only moments away. She placed her books in her locker and took a second to think about the night before. She just prayed there'd be no weirdness about it today. Her prayers were quickly answered by muscular arms wrapping around her waist, as Dion set his head on her shoulder and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Hello, my beautiful girl." he said smoothly, contradicting his nervous insides. He decided he wasn't going to tell her yet. He'd hate to ruin her confidence or make anything weird. After the article, he planned. After the article. "Are you ready to blow some minds?"

"I sure am!" She stated back, so glad to have the privilege to do something as amazing as the article. With someone as amazing as Dion.

He smirked at her. "I hoped you'd say that." he then picked her up into his arms bridal style. "I'm just so... excited!" he grinned, kissing her once more.

She let out a cute giggle and decided to shove her negative thoughts away. She decided the perfect smile she'd use. It wouldn't be big enough to attract anything metal, she hoped. "And that would be my doing," the tall, dark and handsome male voiced as he appeared around the corner, grinning slyly. "Hey Shannon,"

"It's Sharon..."

"Yeah whatever," He continued his gaze towards Dion, "so, how are you feeling about this big day?"

Dion held Sharon tightly in his grip, though Ryan's voice was enough to turn his knees to jelly. "Pretty excited. I'm hoping it'll go over well." he kept his smile on his face but it was a little more playful at this point.

"It will go over well, this is your designs. Your model... well Sheryl's pretty much as real as it gets, if you're going for the under privileged high school girl look, she's perfect!" But then Sharon felt the need to resist from face palming.

"It's Sharon," she reminded with a small smile.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, once again.

Dion smiled even wider now. "That's exactly the look we're going for." he then turned to see Sharon's expression and he corrected himself, setting her onto her feet. "In a beautiful, sexy jail bait, want-it-can't-have-it sort of way."

Sharon lightly shook her head, was this supposed to make her feel good about herself? If it was, it didn't really. "Sure, if that's what you want people to see." Ryan replied, shifting his gaze to the side. "But anyway, so uh... best of luck Sherry and I'll see you, Dion, later." He stated with a smirk.

"It's Sharon," she attempted again. This guy would have to learn it sooner or later.

"Yeah, whatever." Most likely later than sooner...

Dion smiled taking her hand and leading her away. "Yeah, later."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Nina announced as she hopped out of the limousine. They were somewhere alright. It was the Elkford Mall. The biggest mall in all of Elkford. It had some top of the line designer stuff and even stuff that was in style and classy, at a much lower price. She grinned, this was her place of solitude and when she wanted to get away, shopping therapy was the way to go.<p>

Maria stepped out of the limo, muttering something sarcastic about the vehicle, then upon noticing their destination, she raised a slender brow. "This... is the mall. They're... filming... here?"

Nina gave a chuckle, "Nope. I... called and canceled the shoot about two days ago." She glanced at Maria apologetically. "Listen, I didn't want to tell you because, I thought you'd ditch me if I wasn't doing the commercial. But... but, if you don't ditch me right now, I'll make it totally worth your while." She hoped really hard that Maria wouldn't just hop back in the limo and be demanding to go home.

Maria looked at her. "Well that's a bit... crazy. But you're right. I wouldn't have come. So now you have me." she smiled, still completely confused about how she felt about Nina. "I didn't really bring money, though."

"Oh hon, you're with me. No one brings money when they come to the mall with moi. And I'll show you why," She took Maria's hand and practically dragged her into the mall. Wondering where to go first. "alright, so... by being here, you have signed the contract – signing your soul to the fashion devil and the fine print reads that said fashion devil has permission to do whatever she wants with your look, for a week." She figured that the length of that, Maria would debate right away. But Nina Harper was always up for a challenge.

Maria scoffed. "and that would be what? Tissues in my bra and no panties? No way, in hell, fashion devil."

She gave a dark, sexy smirk. "Oh but Miss Maria! Le gaspo grande! They wouldn't be just any kind of tissue. Only best brands for you." One thing she didn't let go of, was Maria's hand as she drug her through out the mall. "Now, sizes please." She more so demanded, than asked.

Maria sighed, no point in fighting- she'd lost the minute she stepped out of the limo. "Bra- 32 C, dress - Size 2, same for shorts, and shirt - size small or medium. Happy?"

Nina smiled widely. "Yes, very. Now let's get shopping!" The first place they stopped, Maria probably wanted to run, but with Nina's steel clasp on her hand and her iron grip, there was no way that was happening. "Alright, the lingerie store." She stated, perfectly satisfied with this first stop.

* * *

><p>Dion and Sharon had found themselves in the small office of their interviewer. She was a small woman with chic black hair, wearing just a pencil skirt and a frilly blouse, dressed in the best accessories and designer shoes. The place just smelled of fashion- and it was the greatest scent to Dion.<p>

The small woman smiled at the couple. "Welcome, it's a pleasure to have you both. So I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions for the article..." she began, and Dion instinctively took Sharon's hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze to calm her nerves and his. The woman went on. "Well, let's get started." Dion nodded. "So, what is it that you believe this line of clothing is about?"

Dion didn't even need to think about the answer to that. "Being unique and standing out- but most importantly being comfortable in your own skin. I guess I feel like you can wear anything, as long as you like it. And not everyone should dress the same- they should dress how they feel instead of dressing like everyone else. It's also about saving the environment one jacket at a time," he added playfully with a wink.

The woman giggled. "You are just charming." she then turned to Sharon. "You are his model and apprentice? What do you like about Dion's line?"

Sharon gave a small smile, not daring to show her braces. She didn't want to embarrass Dion. Or let him down. She would never forgive herself. "Me? Yes, yes I am. Oh, I love everything about it. It's so... true. I mean, it's not like it focuses on extreme high fashion. I mean, it has that concept in mind, but it's more so about being comfortable in your own skin. Sticking out instead of standing in the crowd." Did she do a decent job? Oh how she hoped so. While her one hand held Dion's, the other was behind her back, crossing fingers.

The woman wrote her words down and then she turned back to the two, and seeing their hands she gave a sweet smirk. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered with a sweet smile, gently squeezing Dion's hand, hoping she wouldn't break it with her nerves. But holding on to his hand was the only thing keeping her from shaking like a leaf.

Dion let out a deep breath, thinking about all that he had just said about being yourself and being comfortable in your own skin. He ran a hand through his hair then looked at Sharon with a sad, apologetic smile. "Sharon has been great and all, but no." he shook his head. "I'm... I'm actually gay. Sharon was covering for me in case the magazine wouldn't accept it but you seem nice... but yeah... I'm gay."


	14. XIV

He squeezed her hand hoping she wouldn't be too upset. It was only the worst time for him to come out.

The interviewer's tune changed a bit. "Oh?" she then gave a smile. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back..." she left the room to the two teens.

Dion pursed his lips. "I'm so sorry Sharon but all this talk about 'being yourself'? I'm just, sorry."

Well, she'd lie if she said that didn't hurt. But now wasn't a time to go thinking about herself. She had to worry about Dion here, and how he was feeling. She gave him a supportive hug. "Dion, don't you dare apologize. I am so supportive of your choice and you being comfortable in your own skin and I... am very proud of you. Although, I have to thank you..." she trailed off with a soft smile.

He quirked an eyebrow, kissing her forehead. "For stealing your panties the other day?" he guessed with a laugh.

She giggled. "No silly, for teaching me so much about... just being comfortable with who you are. I don't know if I could do it, or take it with me, but you've taught me so much about individuality. I just hope that this hasn't made things awkward between us, and that we'll be friends, for better or for worse. I... love you Dion, best friend love."

He smirked. "Hey, I love you in all ways and though I'm gay, I still got to touch your boobs which according to Adam- is a win / win situation." he joked, tossing his arm around her in a one-sided hug. "It won't be awkward, we'll still watch chick flicks together even though I'm not obligated to. I kind of liked them actually." he smiled more to himself.

The woman scurried back in, smile faded. "Thank you guys for your time, we'll call you."

Dion seemed a bit less excited by this statement, not quite getting the gist of what happened there. They gathered their belongings and left, Dion a bit on the down side. "That was a bust," he said, getting in the driver's seat. Sharon wasn't really sure what was wrong, other than leaving on that curt note.

But then it hit her. "Oh no Dion, I have some business to take care of." She stated as she shut the car door. After taking a deep breath, she marched right back into that fancy dump. She tied up her blond hair and knew what she was about to get into.

"Excuse me, you can't just march in there. Miss DeVil herself is in a meeting." Sharon glared at the woman, which actually put fear into her. Suddenly Sharon shoved this woman right off her feet – by giving her a bloody nose with a quick punch to the face.

"Yeah? Watch me." She trudged through and swung the doors open, each person staring at her in utter shock. "Miss DeVil? Miss unaccepting skank? Miss Top Designer with zero talent? Oh yeah – you're here." Sharon was on a roll and she couldn't back down now.

"What is this doing in here?" The millionaire designer asked coldly, looking the teenager up and down with a disgusted face. That only made Sharon get in her face. Literally.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here. You just refused an amazing future designer because your head is too far up your ass! You won't get it past your small, closed little mind, to get over the fact he's gay, and do this article on him because he has talent! How many of you moron designers can turn recycling into beautiful, gorgeous clothing? Not you I bet! Seriously, grow a pair and deal with the fact that he's more amazing than you could ever be." She finished with a little less breath than she'd taken account for.

A man from across the table watched Sharon yell at one of his female co-workers. He smirked, "Little Miss Hot Head? Would you be meaning to talk to me?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sharon's eyes widened and her face turned red. "Who me? Oh no... just passing through. I always yell at people, it's this... uh, condition. Yes! That's it. P. P. M. S. - Permanent P.M.S." She answered with a sheepish smile. Now would be a great time to drop dead.

The man smiled. "Well, I'm no doctor... But I am an international world famous, millionaire designer... Not to gloat. I'm Miss DeVil." he waved. "Sorry, you probably couldn't tell because I had my 'head so far up my ass' but it's alright because I 'grew a pair' and took it out.". The people at the table chuckled.

The woman from earlier walked in. "I'm sorry ma'am would you like her removed?"

Miss DeVil shooed the woman away. "No no, someone this bold must have some sort of reason... Other than PMS."

Sharon who could almost feel the sensation of tears, willed them away for now. But she shifted her gaze downward. "Well I thought... everyone in the fashion industry was cold, vile and mean... and that you were rejecting someone who worked so hard to get this article, just because of sexual orientation. He pretty much pretended to be with me, because I guess he was scared that if he wasn't straight, he'd have never gotten the chance. That lady asked him about his line, to quote him... he said, 'Being unique and standing out- but most importantly being comfortable in your own skin. I guess I feel like you can wear anything, as long as you like it. And not everyone should dress the same - they should dress how they feel instead of dressing like everyone else. It's also about saving the environment one jacket at a time,' and so right there... he admitted that he, was gay. He said that all of that talk about being comfortable in his own skin, he figured now was the best time to live it. I just... I didn't want his talents to go unnoticed because of some cold hearted people. He's worked so hard, long hours... I could even go get his sketch book," She looked back at the angry female, trying to subtly kick her out. "Or just... y'know, leave it at a desk or something... but no one deserves it more than him. I hope my foolishness hasn't made your decision. I was his 'model' but I'm replaceable, talent like Dion's – is not." She spoke much more humbly now, but with such passion in each word.

At that moment, Dion strode in. "Sharon, what are you- Miss DeVil?" Dion smirked.

Miss DeVil bowed. "That'd be me. Now gimme your designs and both of you go out to eat or something, and pick up some tampons for Miss P. P. M. S. and I'll make sure you get the credit you deserve."

* * *

><p>Things seemed to be straightened out once again. They were just friends, Sharon and Dion, and he actually went out and treated her for a day. If it's one thing Dion will not let you do – it's refusing the offer of his treatment. Sharon tried it, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her go home without being treated. No way. So she waltzed through the door with bags on each arm. Happy to be home for once.<p>

There was a bit of shuffling and crashes heard in the kitchen before Adam came out with a sheepish grin. "Hey, Sis... How was the interview with the boyfriend?" he inquired softly.

"It... uh, went." She blurted, not wanting to let him in on things just yet. "What have you been up to? Nothing mom will chew us out for I hope." She joked, but took a moment to think about what might've been done while she was gone.

He shrugged. "Nothing. Why don't you go... have sex at Dion's house or something- I don't know." he resisted the urge to face palm, he wanted Sharon to stay far away from here for at least, the next half hour.

"Adam Spitz, just what are you hiding?" She asked, diligently placing her hands upon her hips. Knowing he was up to something. But was it a good something, or a bad something. If she inquired, he'd probably reply with something about washing his 'collection'.

He smiled innocently. "Nothing that you need to worry about- now leave so I can finish up and get her out of the kitchen closet."

She chuckled, "Who out of the kitchen closet?" Adam was so horrible at keeping secrets, or just trying to lie his way out of something in general. Sharon herself could lie a lot better than he ever could, even with intensive training. It was rather sad. Sad but true.

A small voice was heard from the kitchen. "YOUR BOYFRIEND! I still think he's gay..."

Adam face palmed - he was doing so well at keeping the secret, he couldn't believe she just blew it like that.

"He is. Now Maria, it's time to get out of the closet. You can come on out too y'know." She said with a laugh, but shifted her gaze over to her brother. "And Adam – you suck at keeping secrets. You suck more than a _Dirt Devil_ vacuum cleaner."

Maria stumbled out and found her way to where the siblings were standing. Much to Sharon's surprise, and Adam's delight, she wasn't the Maria that they remembered. She was a whole new Nina clone.

She wore a strapless leather top that ended right above her navel, corseting in the front with a silver lace, between the ties the skin was apparent. She wore with that, a short and tight jean micro-mini skirt that was sprinkled in glitter. On her feet weren't her usual converse, but a pair of high, strappy black and silver stilettos. What made a real difference, had to be her hair. Instead of two buns, was half-tied back in a curly high ponytail. And Sharon couldn't help but notice Maria's makeup, consisting of deep red lipstick, smokey cat eyes, and shimmer - not glitter.

Sharon's mouth dropped. "Oh... my... Maria! Are you alright! Are you alive! Were you smothered to death by Nina's glitter!" Of course she was being purposely over-dramatic, but that was allowed here. It was a real shocking difference.

Maria slightly gaped. "Uh, you just told me your boyfriend came out, and you're asking if _I'm_ alright?" she tapped a designer shoe against the glossy wood floor. She then turned her brown eyes to Adam. "Sorry, Adam. I think Sharon and I need to have a girl's night."

Adam quirked an eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile. "It's fine. I have.. a thing to do in about an hour anyways." he then winked and grabbed Maria's ass on his way out, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

She rolled her eyes as he left, guys were such pigs. "Oh, yeah... no I'm alright. Really... it just hurt a bit, but it's not about me. It's about him, it's Dion being true to himself. If he's happy, so am I." She believed it, she did... but there might be a tear or two because she in a way, felt a bit used. She wasn't going to voice that though.

Maria shrugged. "Meh, Either way... not gonna brag but... I was so right, I was almost left... That didn't make sense but I TOLD YA SO!"

Sharon shrugged and gave a chuckle, "As long as it makes sense to you..." she trailed off, putting her bags down on the floor. "he treated me."

She smirked, "It makes complete sense to me. But meanwhile, Nina treated me. So I guess we both had rather good days." she then took Sharon's hand in her own and began to tug her out of the house, her plan was to be the next one to treat Sharon that day, and treat her best friend to dinner.

"Maria, what's with the tugging? Has hanging with Nina upped your aggressiveness?" She joked with a chuckle.

She smiled. "We, you and I, are going out to dinner, my treat. To celebrate your article... And my fully signed PETITION!" She ended with a wide grin.

"Your petition is fully signed? That's wonderful Maria! Dinner should be on me then," she giggled, "but that would be assisting you in getting out of paying for dinner, which is something you never do, so I'm down!"

* * *

><p>Connor looked down at the redheaded girl cradled in his scrawny arms. "What'd you do all day, my love?" he asked, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.<p>

She gave a smile and cuddled into him closer, subconsciously wishing it was someone else, but content anyway. "Nothing much really... I... didn't do the commercial." She admitted, awaiting his response.

His eyebrows knit together as he twirled her radiant hair around his finger. "Why not?" Though he was surprised, like a guy, it wasn't something he'd argue with her about because he didn't really care as much as a female would.

"Well... I felt all weird inside. Different than I had before and I just thought, maybe this isn't for me. So I bowed out of it, not quite last minute. I gave twenty four hours notice. But yeah, I guess you could say I chickened out." She revealed, letting out a soft sigh. She hoped that he wouldn't ask what she did instead, but if he did, she'd tell him the truth.

Connor shifted his eyes from her hair to his phone to quickly check his texts. "Why... Didn't you message me? We could have hung out..." he questioned, rather hurt by her actions. Why wasn't she with him as much as before? He was a pretty clingy person - but this time he was positive that it was justified. Just where was Nina?

"Aww hon! Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'm here now, but I was... doing a bit of bonding. Y'know, trying to fit in with your friends. I don't want to be the enemy anymore. You, know that right?" She asked him, her eyes holding much sincerity.

He thought on it, but Maria's words played through his mind. Is that what she was doing? Or was she out trying to sabotage them? "Yeah," he answered with little emotion.

"Hey, what's wrong Connor? I can tell there's something on your mind." She stated as she curled up to him, planting small, sweet kisses on his lips, jaw, maneuvering down to his neck...

"Nothing..." He pushed the popcorn to her. "watch the movie." he told her rather harshly.

After eating a couple pieces of popcorn, she settled down, hoping that she wasn't the cause for his mood. If she was, well she at least wanted to know. "I don't care if we put on Star Wars and make love, just say something to me Connor. I'll be your Star Whore," She winked with a giggle. Cupping his chin and connecting their gaze. "tell me if you're mad at me, please?"

He shook his head. "Not mad." he spoke, then he thought to himself, _I just don't trust you._

"You're sure? … well, see... the bonding I did, was with Maria. Sharon had that article with Dion, but I kinda stole Maria for the day." She revealed. "Just to hang out and get to know one another." She wanted to gain his trust and be a true person to him, even if it meant losing him.

He just nodded. "Mhmm..." but his response was a little too sarcastic to gain her satisfaction.

"You don't believe me?" She asked dryly, looking up at him.

He bit his bottom lip. "Should I? I want you to look me in the eye and truthfully tell me that since we started going out, you have never done me wrong in anyway."

She was a bit taken aback, but she took his hand in hers, shutting off the movie and sitting up to look directly into his eyes. "Connor, I am absolutely smitten with you. That is no lie. But there is something that I have done yes, that I shouldn't have. Could you just, promise me that you won't yell or... hit me?" It seemed strange for her to ask such a thing, but she still awaited his answer, her entire being starting to tremble.

He sighed, letting out a deep, nervous breath. "I won't hit you." he told her, caressing her hand with his thumb, wondering if it would be the last time he held her soft, beautifully manicured hands.

"Okay well, the night of the sleepover... Maria and I, got a bit hot and heavy. I knew I really shouldn't have drank, it puts my hormones in overdrive but if I didn't, I would've been in your bathroom throwing up all night. I wouldn't want to ruin your bathroom." She shifted her gaze away, "I don't expect you to forgive me and this is no pity party – I'm just saying, Maria and I... well, I gave her oral. And she gave me oral. But you don't have to worry about payback because she's avoiding me like the plague, which again – can't blame her. I wanted to test her feelings, so I kissed her recently, nope. Still hates me. But Connor, that is the only thing. I swear it." She took a breather and made herself look into his eyes. "You deserve someone who treats you with everything you deserve and nothing less." After that, she was waiting to be cussed at and kicked right out of the home completely.

Connor dropped her hands onto his lap. "Yeah. You're right. I need someone who treats me right..." he began, a glimmer of a certain idea in his mind.

She brought her hands to herself, he probably didn't want to be in the same room as her. "Is that an idea in your mind?" She gave a small smile. "Don't you ever get tired of being so smart? I mean seriously, it's tough work, right?" Small talk was better than no talk.

He raised an eyebrow, continuing his train of thought. "I need someone to treat me better. You've never treated me nicely, Nina! I should've known not to trust you. Maria was right... she probably just had sex with you to prove to me that you were no good." he stood up, a large smile now gracing the lips she once kissed. "She was right, and I yelled at her! She's... a great friend." he then turned to see Nina and he remembered their situation. He gestured toward the door. "Uh, leave?" he stated, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah... the only reason." She stood up and just before leaving, she gave a gentle kiss upon his lips, even though he didn't kiss her back. "I wish you nothing but the best, and all you de...serve." Her voice cracked at the end and before she could leave the tears began flowing. But he was right. Everything he said was right. How could he like … such a monster? She exited the home, not sure where she was headed, but she knew it was somewhere away from here before Connor filed for a restraining order.


	15. XV

Maria scooped at the ice cream, feeling rather full and content with her dinner- especially the scrumptious dessert. "Sharon- I did something _horrible_..." she began, hoping the ice cream would lighten the heavy news. "I totally fucked Nina... Literally."

The blond beauty tilted her head. "... literally? Like... _literally_?"

Maria took in some more ice cream. "Yeah... and I just feel... horrible about... betraying Adam like that. I'm not a cheater, Shar. I was drunk and... I'm just so upset..."

Sharon's mouth dropped a bit, but she picked it up. "Forget Adam! What about Connor? Besides, you weren't dating Adam anyway... he said it was a 'One Night Stand' and that was all. I confronted him on it and argued with him until I was blue in the face." Hopefully Maria wasn't numb to that fact, if she was – oops.

"Connor? This isn't about Connor - I didn't do him wrong, Nina did. She shouldn't have cheated on him. That's not on me, if she wouldn't have done it with me it would've been some other chick." then her voice got softer. "And he's - we're... He didn't say that." she ended a bit pathetically.

Sharon gently shook her head, "Think Maria, did he _ever_ say that? Did he _ever_ tell you that it was?" She took her best friend's hand. "Listen, I don't think it would've been another girl Maria. I mean, didn't you see the way she looked at you all that night? I swear she had hearts in her eyes. It was inevitable. Maria, Nina has a crush on you. A _massive_ crush. I could tell. And y'know, both sides are in the wrong. You, being one of Connor's best friends, _knowing_ she was his girlfriend. Nina being Connor's girlfriend, _knowing_ you're one of his best friends... there's no one person to blame. Y'know what I mean?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes, but only a few managed to slip past her eyes and run in a trail of shimmer - not glimmer - down her face. "He didn't... but I just thought..." she then placed her head in her hands, letting go of the tears. "And don't blame it on me, Sharon! I was drunk, she brought alcohol and I was so upset that she was there... That I took some just to get over it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Life sucks and it hates me and I know..." she began to fully cry at this point. "I'm...so...sorry." she sobbed.

Sharon scooted her chair as close to her friend as she could and hugged her. Her shoulder being the one to cry on. "Maria, I _never_ said it was your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Look, in order for Nina to have brought some alcohol – she must've had her own inner demons, be it fear or worry to deal with. That's how she dealt with it. You just wanted to drink her invisible, but she didn't become invisible. Now, have you told Nina it was nothing? Or have you just been avoiding her?" Sharon already knew this answer, but she figured to ask it anyway. "As for Adam, oh I'll deal with him when I get home. _Again." _And she would this time.

* * *

><p>Well, at that moment, all of Maria's problems walked right into the restaurant with a whole new set of problems linked with his elbow. Adam, and Hannah...on a date.<p>

Sharon's gaze burned the couple, how could he be so insensitive? And he said he was broke! He probably took her debit card too, since he knew her password it wouldn't be that hard for their dinner to be on her. "Maria... did you want to leave?" It was a good thing the blond had cash on her to pay for this meal, otherwise she'd have to stomp over there and demand her debit card back.

Maria shook her head, "I just... I feel so... Used." she then looked up and immediately began to cry once more upon seeing Adam. "Why?!"

Sharon decided that it was best for them to get the heck up out of here. "C'mon Maria, let's go grab some munchies to drown our sorrows in." She said, picking up the bill and her purse.

* * *

><p>The mansion doors hung open, the emotional teenager stepped inside, but hid within the shadows of the entrance foyer as this shocking scene played out in front of her.<p>

As some may have assumed Nina's life was perfect, they were _far_ from reality. It was perfect, when her parents weren't around. Well, her father more specifically. "You little slut!" He roared. _Smack. _Right across Nina's pretty face, her father's hand made contact. Hard contact. "You really think you're worth someone's affections? The only decent boyfriend you had, Mr. MacKenzie, you managed to fuck that up but eating out some skank?" Nina didn't want to let her tears show, not in front of _him_.

"She's not a skank, _I'm_ the skank. _I'm _the whore. She... she's innocent. Leave her out of this." She winced as another hit made it to her face, her nose actually. Breaking it, and all it took was her father's fist. Could she face another nose job rumor?

"Why? You obviously didn't. I wish that you were never born Nina Annabelle Harper! I _hate_ and _loathe_ you. So does your mother. Each one of our children, we want. You... are dead to us. You will remain dead to us, forever. Clean up this awful mess. And don't – ever go thinking you deserve to be loved by _anyone_ – be it male or female, ever again. You're a waste of oxygen and _everyone_ hates you. They'd be so happy if you just dropped dead, and so would I." He casually wiped the blood off his fist and smeared it on the carpet, knowing that he'd take the replacement money out of her trust fund. Since it was all _her_ fault to begin with, for being such a pitiful disgrace.

The footsteps of business shoes walked out of the room and continued out of the mansion. He didn't even bother to notice the teenager standing in the midst. He, his wife, and the other three children piled into a limo and left the premises.

Maria was utterly shocked, her sobs stopped and her tears falling for a different reason at this point. She continued in, the air silent and very tense. She could hear the sound of her shoes stepping toward the redhead. She hesitantly placed a hand on Nina's shoulder. "N - Nina..." she addressed, hoping she just so happened to prance into the wrong mansion and find some other hopeless teen.

Nina glanced up, wiping her eyes, even though her mascara was water - proof, the rest of her make - up wasn't. Blood trickling down from her nose, she looked up at Maria. She gave a soft chuckle. "You... you're wearing what I got you." She noted.

She gave a small smile. "I... Yea. I am." she shifted from a crouch to sit on the floor. "This is a stupid question- but you alright?"

Nina nodded. "It's not really. I'm... okay. I've been in much worse shape than this. I'm surprised he took it so easy on me to be honest." She shifted her gaze to Maria, "are you here... to tell me, you want nothing to do with me?" She sniffled and went to wipe her nose but let out a small yelp of pain. "Connor already did that."

Maria placed a hand on Nina's cheek, wiping away tears with her thumb. "No, not at all. Actually, Adam just did to me what I did to you... and I realized that..." but instead of telling her, she decided to show her. Maria then warily, and of course gently, pressed her soft lips to Nina's own glossed ones in a tender kiss.

As confused as the red head was, she didn't want to break up this moment. But familiar words crept into her mind, _don't – ever go thinking you deserve to be loved by anyone – be it male or female, ever again. You're a waste of oxygen and everyone hates you. _Another tear slowly slid down Nina's cheek. She gently parted the kiss. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess and that you have to see me like this. But, you... look beautiful 'Ria. You do." She said softly, her delicate lips no longer trembling.

Maria's eyebrows furrowed together. "Nina... Don't apologize. Ever." she then got to her feet steadily - as steady as she could get in her new heels and pulled Nina to her feet as well. "You go to your room, I'll be right there." she decided, venturing off to find the kitchen.

Nina wondered what on earth Maria had planned to do in the kitchen, but she headed up to her room, she'd have to owe Anya one for cleaning up this mess. But she was just so tired, stressed out and weakened... climbing the stairs was _such_ a chore. But she did that and cleaned herself up. A bandage over her nose.

Maria's thin silhouette stood in the door frame. She entered, holding a tray of goodies including a glass of juice, a bottle of _Advil_, a bowl of ice cream, and an icepack.

She set it down in front of Nina with a small smile. And even through the kindness, Nina couldn't help but notice that Maria remembered the whipped cream and cherry, but completely forgot spoons.

"You forgot spoons silly." She giggled, but then gave a shrug. "Cave people ate without them, we can too. C'mere you," she purred as she remained seated upon her unreasonably soft bed. Using her index finger in a 'come hither' motion.

Maria first ran a finger through the cream and dabbed a bit on Nina's nose before crawling closer with the grace of a feline and licking it off in a smooth and gentle motion as not to hurt her further.

Nina began to giggle, "I made you come with one finger." She grinned, she could hardly have held that joke in any longer. It would've bursted and not in the _good_ way.

Maria giggled, "I can only imagine what you'd do with two." she then plopped down next to Nina. "Eat your ice cream."

She was curious to see as to how Nina would go about eating it without a spoon.

"You're really making me do this aren't you?" Nina tied her hair back with an elastic and took the bowl of ice cream, digging her face in. But bringing it back out moments later. "Brain freeze! And sensitive teeth alert!" She said as she laughed, with cream all over her face.

Maria giggled hysterically. "So _that's_ what you looked like the other night..."

Nina rolled her eyes but chuckled as she attempted to get it off her face. "You taste sweeter," she replied with a wink.

Maria moaned. "Yeah? Really? So I've been told." she shrugged. She then, began to get that crummy feeling from earlier back now that the distraction was gone and Nina was fine. She just felt awful, and thinking about how Connor must feel, made her feel worse. She got up and straddled Nina, hoping to push everything out of her mind, she kissed her, licking her lips of the sweet ice cream. "I don't think I remember what you taste like. I guess I'd need another sample..."

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun came through the big windows in Nina's room. The curtains weren't draped as they were before. They were wide open. Now what kind of asshole would do that? "Miss Wong, rise and shine." Oh yeah, <em>that<em> asshole. The maid.

Maria yawned and tightened her grip around Nina and pulled her closer. "Back off, Connor. She's mine now." she growled tiredly.

"Now, now – you mustn't resist." She gave a sigh, damn teenagers. So she did what she could think of, pulling the blankets off.

Maria groaned, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes. The woman looked slightly familiar through her groggy vision. "Who the hell are you?"

"Anya, maid, housekeeper, whichever you'd like to call me. Now, if you don't want hell to break loose and would rather it freeze over, please get up." she stated, no sign of joking in her voice. "I think I need not remind you Mr. Harper has a vicious temper..."

Maria immediately got up, her eyes wide awake at this point as she pulled on her pants- no shame being in front of the maid indecent. She then pulled on a shirt, grabbed her shoes and began to run around the room... In a complete circle. She stopped to look at Anya. "Which way is out?"

"ANYA!" The older woman's eyes widened.

"That's him! You can't leave now... uh, get in the closet. It's spacious and a walk in closet and, just get in!" She commanded, without sounding bossy of course. She was only looking out for their best interest, and in this situation? It was to stay hidden and quiet.

Maria threw herself into the pile of shoes. She sighed quietly to herself. "Life..." she wondered for a moment where her undergarments were, but quickly decided that wasn't the main issue.

Nina _was_ peacefully sleeping, but now was woken by the sound of her father's voice. "Shit, shit, shit..." she scrambled, getting dressed and throwing up her luscious red hair into a messy bun, she didn't want to have to scrape her blood out of it if things went south like they did yesterday.

"Ah, there you are. The disappointment of my life," Mr. Harper began, subtly enough.

"Yes, I'm here," She said humbly. It was a rather new sight for Maria, seeing Nina in such a humbling position such as this one.

"Unfortunately. So I heard you bailed out on the commercial. I got a call from DeVil saying so." Uh oh, here's where it would all unravel. She hadn't told him about not doing it. It slipped her mind and well, he wasn't exactly the approachable type.

"Oh?" That barely escaped her mouth before she received a swift back hand.

"Don't play dumb with me you filthy whore," his voice boomed, echoing within the room. "I assume you canceled it."

"Yes! I did. Yes I want to be famous, sure – who doesn't? But I'm not about to stoop to low levels, by sleeping with people!" Well then, it wasn't just a rumor Maria had heard... was it? "I would never and have never... that's why you got married to mom! She's a well – known Wedding Planner, and everyone loves her. You only got with her to build your clientele off her. Her rich friends and shit, you use people! I will not. If it's written in the cards I'll be famous, I'll get there _by_ myself. Hard work and dedication." After her speech, she was a bit winded. Mr. Harper used that to his advantage unfortunately.

Instead of a backhand, it became a full blown hit, to her nose again. Causing even _more_ damage. "Now you can go get another nose job, have fun with those rumors at school. Even they know you're incapable of anything."

"Not some people!" He actually laughed in her face.

"Look at yourself, do you think they're impressed? Jealous? Who would envy such a pathetic, worthless slut like you?" He spat, knowing that he was nailing her insecurities dead on.

Maria, infamous for her split second decisions, hopped out of the closet, not sure where she was going with this. "Uh, Mr. Harper... Not to get off on the wrong foot but..." she began rather nervously. "I'm calling child services on your abusive, flabby ass." she exclaimed angrily. "Seriously dude," she continued as she typed on her phone. "That's your daughter and you treat her horribly. She's not a whore, and she's not a disappointment. Your parenting - now that's a fucking disappointment." her voice was calm, as if he were having a normal conversation with him.

Nina who was nursing the blood that came from her pre - damaged nose, glanced up wide – eyed at this conversation. Oh no, as soon as Maria left, she'd be beaten even more. "Oh, are you now?" He began. Just his voice made Nina wince. "Well if you look at my children, not including the disappointment herself, they're wonderful, amazing people who are going places in life. Besides, she's tried that bullshit before and where did it get her?" He glared at Nina, she humbly answered.

"Beaten within an inch of my life." He gave a satisfying smirk, one that Maria wished she could beat off his face that very second.

"Exactly, call them – and I'll _kill_ her this time." The horror in Nina's face made it evident that Mr. Harper was no where near kidding about something like that. "If you leave her here that is, take the lowlife bitch if you want her. She's nothing but dead to me."

Maria smirked. "I'll do both," she decided as she put the phone to her ear to begin talking to police. She then went into the closet and came back not a moment later with an already packed bag. "Yeah, Harper, H-A-R-P-E-R." she spelled over the phone.

He grabbed the phone from her, damaging it in the process. "Even if you ran home to call the police, they won't do anything. I'm the best, most well – known lawyer in Elkford. They won't believe your story. I'm in tight with them." Nina nodded solemnly.

"Let's just... go, please? Maria..." Nina trailed off, not wanting anything bad to happen and to get Maria out of here before she busted a cap in his ass.

Maria smirked. "Oh honey, you've never messed with a girl like me. I'll see to it that you go to jail- and if not, you'll still lose your life even if _I_ end up in jail. You see... I believe there's multiple reasons why you're a dick. But then again, it wouldn't matter why because I'm going to take you down." she picked up the bag and ushered Nina out of the room before turning to her father. "Any last words, you son of a bitch?"

"Get. Out." He warned, his voice low and dangerous sounding. It made Nina fearful enough to just grab Maria's hand, forgetting her blood was all over it, and they weren't stopping even anywhere near the mansion. Before they could get to the front door, the siblings – two sisters and brother all hugged Nina tightly. Wishing her well. Her youngest sibling, her brother Joey hugged her tightly.

"We'll miss you Nina," he said softly. "the best big sister ever."

She melted and hugged him, the other two girls joining in. "Keep your _blackberries_ with you, I'll keep in touch." With that, the two girls headed out of the mansion. Side by side, Nina still nursing her bleeding nose. "Yes, the youngest is nine years of age and he owns a Blackberry, nothing wrong with that." She said with a small smile.


	16. XVI

**A / n: **_I know it's been forever, but here's the next chapter! Beware of some, stereotypical speaking xD this is all in fun and in no way are we (the co-writer and I) out to offend anyone. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dion was on a high - not only did Miss DeVil personally say he'd look over the designs, but also did he text Dion to tell him that he loved them and to get a winter line ready for the catwalk. Well, Dion didn't waste anytime on pulling together a few fabrics on the mannequin, hoping for an inspired winter gown.<p>

"All work and no play makes for a very bored boy toy," Ryan commented with a wink, as he gave a sexy smile, making Dion's heart thump loudly within his chest. "play with me?"

Dion smirked, tossing some glitter at the fabric in defeat. "Monopoly? Sure." he acted innocent as he pulled himself up to sit on the counter.

He rolled his pretty eyes, which were highlighted with eyeliner, or 'guyliner'. It really made his eyes pop, even though they were beautiful enough as is. "If that's the case, I may have to go to jail. Do not make me get my rape face on because baby, I will." He said naughtily, pressing up against the counter and not only grabbing Dion's buttocks, but pulling him closer to playfully lick and bite the other's neck affectionately.

Dion squeaked a bit, not really prepared for that moment. Dion controlled himself though, placing his hands on Ryan's waist. "Did you just say 'rape face'? I wouldn't mind seeing that." He leered.

Ryan chuckled, "Yes, yes I did. And if you don't take those clothes off in two minutes, you'll see it." He was joking of course, but he definitely would not mind seeing this lovely creation naked in front of him. "You know I'm just playing," he smiled as he poked Dion's nose. "you know I'd never force anything upon you, nor will I ever leave because I ain't gettin' any." He cupped Dion's chin and gave a tender kiss to the other's forehead.

Dion smiled softly. "So you're not all looks, you do have a heart,_ 'Tin Man'_." he mocked him teasingly, "You do have a heart." He then pointed to the unfinished dress, aka, the heap of fabric and glitter. "You'll never guess just who dumped their girlfriend, then met Miss DeVil himself."

Ryan grinned, "Okay, okay – standard guessing game, first three guesses don't count. That kid that sneezes all the time. He sneezed on me once, I slapped him." He looked at Dion's skeptical face for a moment, then backed up slightly in thought. "Okay well... hmm, maybe it was that Adam guy. Oh! Alden? He's kinda cute, too much like a bitch for me." He laughed, but then let out a sigh, as if he were almost defeated, but not yet. "I know! I got this, it was me. Oh and I made her cry." He sneered but smiled, capturing Dion's lips.

Dion giggled a bit, tilting his head. "You slapped Connor, he has allergies! And who'd you make cry? Sharon? How?" he was so confused, Ryan speaks so fast.

"And sweetheart, this is the fuck I don't give." He stated with a smirk. He could be so evil. "No... I'm saying if I'd have dumped her – I would definitely make her cry. It's kinda fun, making girls cry. When I want to do it quick and make a domino reaction, I'd make my father strip. Now that is scary shit." He said with a look of horror.

Dion giggled a bit more, pulling Ryan closer. "Slow down a bit, save your tongue for something better. But the correct answer was 'Dion'. I met Miss DeVil."

Ryan grinned and hugged Dion supportively, "That is wonderful news. I'm very happy for you, that you met fruitytooty." Without a second thought, he moved on to the next point of interest. "And you broke up with Sheryl? Did you make her cry?!"

Dion chuckled. "Not that I know of. She didn't cry in front of me at least. Hey, did you really slap Connor?" Dion thought for a bit, he bet Connor cried. "Poor guy."

A blush caressed Ryan's cheeks, "Yes... no, well... forget about 'Sneezy', what about the other one, Bracey?" He knew he was being an ass, but it's what he was well known for, how could he put a stop to it now?

Dion raised an eyebrow. "If you were a dwarf, you would be 'assy'. As for 'Bracey', she was my girlfriend - but isn't anymore, I'm not sure what else you want to know."

"No way! I thought you were dating Shannon?" For a boy who could be such an ass, sometimes brains slipped between the cracks for him. Well – his natural hair color actually was blond, despite it being dyed at the moment.

Dion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sharon." When would this guy remember her name?

"Yeah, whatever." He stated but then gave a signature, yet dangerous grin. "So I'm thinking... that maybe you've been working too hard and need a break." He suggested sensually, a smooth wink attached.

Dion smiled, maybe they would play Monopoly - he loved that game! "Yeah? Like what?"

"I call it, I poke you, and you poke me back. Like this," he demonstrated a poke down on Dion's inner thigh, purring seductively. "Your turn."

Dion's eyes widened suspiciously. "Uhm..." he poked Ryan's tummy.

Ryan resisted the urge to face palm, "Okay... let's try this then." He said, forming an idea in his mind, he caressed Dion's face, "Are you nervous yet?"

Dion was even more confused now. "No..."

Ryan moved his hands down, caressing the entire way, to his chest. "Are you nervous now?" The fact that Dion was so clueless about this game made it that much more fun.

Dion tittered. "No, what are you up to?"

Ryan smirked, "Oh nothing. Ordering Chinese on my _iPhone_." He replied sarcastically. Moving his hands down to hold Dion's hips, feeling around to his stomach. "Are you nervous now?"

Dion's stomach turned, butterflies immediately forming there. He blushed, but wanted to see more of what his sexy friend was planning. "N - no..." Goosebumps however, said otherwise.

"Oh really?" He smirked and moved his hands right towards his nether regions. "Are you nervous now?" This was getting better and better by the second.

"Yeah, a bit..." he wouldn't lie, it wouldn't be long until he started shaking anyways.

"Awesome," Ryan stated as he actually touched the nether region, in other words, his direct member. "And now?" This would be good.

Dion's jaw dropped as a shiver shot through his spine. "Yes! Yes I'm nervous." he admitted, not really sure what to do in this predicament - he didn't think Ryan would actually do it.

"Great," He smiled, moving his hands up to undo the denim Dion was wearing. He did it slowly though, to make sure that if he saw fear, he'd stop for the other's sake. Although he might not say anything, so perhaps it was best to address it. "Are you, okay with this?" He brought a hand up to caress Dion's cheek. "It's okay if you're not."

Dion's heart was racing. Was he sure he was ready- no. Did he want to be ready- yes. Was he okay with it? "Yeah." he placed a hand behind Ryan's neck and pulled him closer, to nibble his soft bottom lip.

Soon Dion's pants were on the floor, he was shoved on the bed, with his undergarments being off as well. He was completely naked, as he had come into this world. Ryan himself was stripping as they spoke, his toned stomach showing, with a piercing on each hip, a nipple piercing and looking as sexy as ever. He leaned down upon his current lover, kissing his lips, but moving downward. His neck, collarbone, chest... stomach, he couldn't resist giving Dion a 'raspberry' making him giggle and swat at him. But then it got more serious, as Ryan kissed down towards the nether region.

Dion felt, well, almost completely vulnerable. He always had this feeling with Ryan- a good feeling of course. He just felt... overwhelmed, again in a good way. Ryan was just too much, too soon...but Dion loved it. As he began to near a little more intimate section. He gulped back his doubt, choking on his worry. He relaxed himself quickly though, his heart racing. Then, Ryan did once more what Sharon couldn't as a big, hard erection came about.

Ryan had quite the mouth and knew how to use it. Sucking, licking, teasing – and with that tongue ring? Well, Dion certainly wasn't complaining. There was nothing to complain about, at all. Perfect in its existence.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the Wong residence was like taking in two completely different cultures, and it was. With Mrs. Wong being of Italian heritage and Mr. Wong being of Chinese, well it made for excellent food on both sides. Maria was one very cultured girl. She loved the diversity in her family. "Maria, is that you darling?" Her mother called from the kitchen, the smells of a beautiful Italian dinner about the home tonight.<p>

Nina's eyes shifted around, this place was definitely not like her own. But this felt more... warmth to it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt it.

Maria dropped the bag at Nina's feet. "Ma! I brought a friend!"

Maria then pushed the swinging door into the kitchen. "Ma!" She called again, rather loudly.

"Yes! In the living room," She echoed after her daughter, standing in front of the mirror as she was putting her hair into a nice, sophisticated bun. Once satisfied, she gave a radiant smile in the mirror and saw her daughter walking in. "hello sweetheart, how are you?"

Nina was hiding behind the door frame of the previous room, too scared to enter the kitchen.

The man put his glasses on and looked at Nina for a second before jumping back. "AYE-YE!" He shouted, rushing into the kitchen. "Maria!" An Asian accent lingered in his voice. "Why you bring girl without soul here?" He frowned.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Dad, gingers have souls too." She placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "What did I tell you about watching those crazy American shows?"

He peeked his head out the door. Though he tried to be quiet, Nina could hear them all perfectly. "Oh. Well then she welcome here anytime." He then continued out and put his hands together bowing to her. "Herro."

Maria looked to her mother, just trusting that her father wouldn't embarrass her. "Is it alright if my friend stays for dinner?"

"Oh you know I make enough for the entire neighborhood sweetheart, so sure. I don't see why not. What says you oh wise one?" She addressed her husband, a playful grin complimenting her facial features.

Nina shied back, but gave a small smile. "Hello sir," she greeted humbly.

He chuckled. "What your name?" He asked, then called back to his wife. "Oh ya! We can do karaoke."

Maria immediately screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. DAD. No."

He frowned. "You no fun."

Nina grinned, she knew that she herself was a decent singer, but she was curious to know about Maria, and her dad seemed like he could be a really fun person. "Why not Maria?" She asked, a smile forming.

Maria busted out of the kitchen, a glass of soda in her hand. "He no speak Engrish well." She teased him.

His eyebrows knit together. "I speak Engrish very well, you no know fun, that what it is." He then gave a small smile to Nina. "I sing good, Confucius say that-

Maria cut him off. "Daaaaad!" She whined.

"Oh he's fine, I don't mind it." Nina stated with a warming smile. It wasn't something that she truly minded. If anything, accents were so intriguing to her. She might even ask him to teach her. "Oh me? I'm Nina. Nina Annabelle Harper, pleased to meet your acquaintance sir." With a courteous nod, she smiled. It was just so... easy to smile in this environment. It was so warm and welcoming.

He yelled again. "Aye!" He hid behind Nina. "Satan daughter? MARIA! Why you bring us monster?!"

Maria gaped. "Dad, shush! I was joking when I said that." She then looked to Nina and gave a sheepish grin. "By that I mean, DAD! Where did you hear that?!"

Her dad just ran a hand through his absent hair. "You tell me this."

Maria then face palmed. Nina glanced at Maria, honestly – this she was expecting. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt any less. "Is that, true?" She asked softly, her eyes glistening. Seeing that was getting all too familiar to Maria, unbeknownst to her parents.

Maria shrugged. "I said 'demon seed' totally different." She then offered Nina her soda. "You like lemon-lime?" She tried to distract her from the topic. "When life gives you lemons with demon seeds, you drink it up!" She sipped it. "Ah!"

He looked at Nina again. "I sorry. I thought you try to kill me." He laughed a bit. "You like karaoke? You know how use chopsticks? Pasta? Tai Chi? You want fortune cookie? I have them."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Could you be any more Asian?" She shook her head.

He widened his eyes. "I am Asian?!" Maria sighed and face palmed once more as he laughed at his joke.

Nina thought for a second with a grin on her face. "Yes. Not quite. Yes. Yes. Sure." She made sure to answer each one of his questions that he asked.

He clapped. "Ya! Maria see! She know fun." He then ran into the kitchen and came back with a fortune cookie. "Here, open." He said as he tittered in anticipation. Nina took the cookie and easily broke it open. It read: _Santa is no real, neither is Tooth Fairy, or your Mom._ He smiled widely. "I make them myself."

Nina giggled, "They're... charming." She said finally. But gave a smile, "Maria, your parents are sick!" She looked at her parents, "Good sick! Like... as in, 'Cool' , 'Awesome', y'know... 'hip'." Was it possible to catch Nina Harper in an awkward moment? If anyone else saw this, they'd see it wasn't impossible. "To be honest, my mom isn't one hundred percent real. She's had plenty cosmetic surgeries." She admitted, her mother was the plastic surgery nut, not Nina. Speaking of that, her nose was still a bit off. She'd just have to book an appointment to get it realigned. Again.

Her father smiled wide. "I hip!"

Maria just rolled her eyes. "Mom. Can we just have dinner? I'll set the table."

"Chopstick, Maria!" He told her, he didn't want her to completely lose her culture.

She sighed. "Dad, you can't eat spaghetti with chopsticks."

He frowned once more. "To hell you can't. I can eat anything with chopstick, ANGELA!" He called, then turned seeing she was right next to him. "Make me some soup, I show kids how to use chopstick."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're suggesting soup, after the spaghetti is ready?" She gave a sheepish smile, batting her eyelashes.

He clapped."Ya! I show that girl, I like Ninja." He hopped up and kicked his foot weakly. "Hi-Ya!"

Mrs. Wong gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek, "As a matter of fact," To Maria, that was code for 'Going down Memory Lane' or 'Story time'. "he's so ninja, he stole my virginity."

Nina clapped, "Go Mr. Wong!" But then shrunk down a little when she saw Maria's face.

Maria's jaw dropped. "Mom! Ew." She ran into the kitchen to get the things necessary to set the table.

Mr. Wong gave a content smirk. "It no ew. You ew!" He laughed.

Nina chuckled, but then shook her head. "Nah, Maria is beautiful." She said truthfully with a smile, as she went to grab the silverware but Maria grabbed it first, then turned back to place it all upon the table. Nina shrunk a bit, uh oh – what did she do now?

Mr. Wong sat at the table. "Maria! Where your white friend? She no come tonight?"

Maria thought about that for a moment, she didn't think about it, but yeah. She did invite Sharon to eat here the other night... she looked on the bright side, maybe she forgot. Not that she didn't want Sharon there, she just didn't want Nina and Sharon there.

"She'll either show up or, maybe she forgot hon. She's had a lot on her plate lately I'm pretty sure. Since I've spoken to her mother last which was a couple days ago." She started in with her spaghetti, twirling the noodles around her fork, preparing to get ready to devour them. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that day. It was part of her new diet scheme.

Maria sat at the end of the table, leaving two empty seats around Nina. She wrapped a perfect ball of pasta around her fork. "Nina used to date Connor." She told them, trying to get them more acquainted with her before she told them she was moving in.

Mr. Wong laughed hardily. "Little Connor get pretty girl? Good for him. He going to be a doctor some day, I tell you all the time Maria. You should be doctor, instead of all these sport you do." He gave a serious face. "And, what with all the soda you drink? You should drink the tea leaves. They help build strong bones and vitamin, and good moral standing." He nodded.

Maria tilted her head. "No, Dad. That's milk."

He narrowed his eyes as he ate the spaghetti with his chopstick. "Milk come from cow. Why pay for milk when we can get it from your mother?"

Maria's expression turned to that of disgust. "Did you_ really_ just say that?"

He shrugged. "I tell truth, a gallon of milk is more expensive than a gallon of gas. I rather have the gas. Which is another thing! We should walk everywhere. In China-"

She stopped him. "Dad, we're in Canada. In Canada, we drink soda and take the bus."

He shook his head and 'tsk'ed. "Lazy..." He then turned to Nina. "You. What you going to do with life?"

Nina dabbed the corners of her mouth with etiquette, then proceeded to answer. "When I was younger, I wanted to be a famous singer. I was put into vocal lessons right away, I started singing at five years of age. I have a three octave range and I adore it. But I've been told I had no talent, so I gave up on that. Right now, I have my mind set on modelling, only I'm not sure how long that's going to last. I do love fashion, so maybe I'll be a designer someday, or maybe I'll have a Monday to Friday, nine to five job. I'm not quite sure." She stated, wondering what her parent's would react with, and Maria for that matter.

He scoffed. "Yah, you be model and Maria be _Shaquille O'Neal_." He went back to his food. "No one lawyer or doctor, no no." Then he began to mumble to himself in a foreign language.

Nina gave a hopeful smile, "She will be, just wait and see." She said in a definite supportive manner. "I probably won't make it until late age. And model's careers don't last very long. But, I did want to be an anesthesiologist, but that's a lot of school and, I'm not that good at school." Now that would be surprising coming out of her mouth, but there was a lot about Nina people never knew.

Mr. Wong didn't have anything to say about that. "Confucius say, if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing."

Maria coughed. "Dad." She warned.

Mr. Wong got defensive. "What? I say nothing."

_'My father – no, sperm donor, should've learned that a long time ago...'_ Nina thought to herself. But she then shook those thoughts away and gave a weak smile.

"Nina – it's Nina, right?" The red headed beauty nodded, attempting to use a set of chopsticks. "Don't worry about this old fuss pot here, he's just old school." Mrs. Wong said with a smile, knowing that he'd probably talk to her about this later on. But she didn't want the new guest to feel uncomfortable.

Mr. Wong finished his dinner with a satisfying slurp. "I say, karaoke. I do a mean Alicia Key."

Nina gave a smile, "I would be honored to hear it, sir." This would be fun. Although Maria and her mother were ready to hide under the table... Nina seemed enthused, but she'd soon learn that 'karaoke' was code for 'run'.

He grinned widely. "Yes. There we go. Maria! Set up the music machine, I shall inspire her with an Asian hymn... or Brit-a-ney Spear. What ever come first."


	17. XVII

**A / n: **_Hey there! I'm still here no worries, the co-writer and I are still kicking, xD sometimes it's hard to get to updating when working for a living takes up most of my time! Ah well, that's life. Please don't forget to R&R, it's always appreciated :)_

* * *

><p>Ryan didn't push himself <em>too<em> much on Dion, of that he was positive. His lovely beau Dion could've stopped him at any time, but he didn't. So he must've been good with it right? '_I'd better check with him though, hope I didn't scare him. It's the last thing I'd want to do.__'_ He thought to himself.

Dion sighed, stepping out of the shower. Life was good these days. He had to admit, he was happier without Sharon. It felt good to have this weight lifted from his masculine shoulders. He brought his clothes into the bathroom with him, he knew he had already been seen naked, but he still felt kind of open and vulnerable when he was just so... weak was it? He stepped into his boxers then head out into his room, his muscular bare chest open for the public. He couldn't wait to buy an apartment, the minute he got paid for his designs, that's where he was going. He smiled at Ryan. "You staying over or-?"

"Or?" Ryan mused, "You know I hardly ever leave the sight of," he brought his hands up to 'create the gorgeous picture'. "such a hot, hot... dripping with sexiness, so stunning... what was the question again?" He smiled. "oh, never." With a signature grin.

Dion raised an eyebrow, looking to Ryan. Sometimes, the boy was just confusing. But cute. Still, he was a hot mess, emphasis on _hot_. "Uh, so are you staying- or?" He echoed.

Ryan shook his head to clear it, "Oh yes, I thought so. Unless you don't want me to?" He asked, but then decided to smooth his dorkiness over. "I'm sorry hon, it's just... DAMN! You're so sexy, it gets me all fluttered and you take me somewhere else from reality. I love it. You're like... my drug. And I'll soon be an addict." He manoeuvred his frame over to the other, to wrap his arms around. The way he caressed Dion's cheek, sent shivers down his spine.

He ran a hand through Ryan's soft hair. "Well, then. I'm not really sure what to say about that. It sounded like Kesha, you best not brush your teeth with Jack." He chuckled innocently. "So, you are staying?"

Ryan shifted his gaze towards Dion, "Sure, like I said – if you want me to. If not, I'll go grab a toothbrush and that bottle of Jack." He said with a smirk. "Drinking Jack is great, because you never drink alone." He suggested with a wink. "I say we get wasted tonight." Did he have plans to fully seduce Dion? No... yes. Maybe... oh yeah, he had some plans up his sleeve.

Dion raised a brow. "I honestly... don't really drink." He then thought on that a bit more, before he elaborated further. "Never really tried it."

A dramatic gasp escaped his lips. "You have not been tainted with le alcohol? SUCRE BLEU! You must... c'mon, get tainted with me. I know you're curious." He said with an alluring grin.

Dion grinned, not sure how to respond. He always felt kind of dangerous with Ryan, it gave him a rush. He could never say no, which enthralled him, but frightened him at the same time. He just let Ryan do what he wanted, but he was never really sure if he wanted to do it, but with Ryan, he'd do anything. "Yeah..." He nodded, a thoughtful smile gracing his lips. "I guess I am."

Ryan grinned like a child in a candy store, this was a very happy moment. His lover, which he hadn't _officially_ made his boyfriend yet, was agreeing to get into some, shenanigans with him. Could this get any better? Really? "Perfect, I'll make my connections and we'll get some stuff to, get tainted with." He gave a wink. Oh Dion, he had no idea what he was about to get into.

Dion shrugged. If Kesha could brush her teeth with Jack, he could easily drink some alcohol. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>The two of them had just left Wong household, rather content. The sky fell over them like a blanket, they felt warm and protected and just as completely free as the stars in the sky. Connor had to smile to himself, he was happy. He walked next to Sharon, his hands in his pockets casually. He playfully bumped shoulders with her, looking down when she turned to look at him. He smiled wider, he couldn't help but smile when she looked at him.<p>

She giggled and playfully bumped him back. "So, did you have fun tonight? Despite me breaking things?" She wisped away her blond hair, tossing it over her right shoulder as her gaze shifted towards him. She wanted him to make eye contact, so she could see those eyes of his.

He continued to look down, shrugged over. "Oh yes. Confucius say, you are the new 'Demon Seed'." He chuckled. "I tink I want be Asian! I has talent in karaoke, no break microphone. That bad. Maria! Why you no fix!" He mocked teasingly.

She laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Oh stop. Although that was pretty good. A few more practice lines and you'll be using chopsticks like a pro too." She mused.

He sighed. "I wish, last time I tried I almost impaled my eye... though, that's the same with forks too." He looked up to watch as she giggled at his lame joke. "Don't feel bad about the microphone, it was just that it didn't like you being a virgin I guess. You no lie to microphone!"

"Mhmm," she began, a smirk playing on her lovely features. "I know you avoided the chorus like the plague..." she teased. "It's just with your friends, and one friend's parents – acting foolish. It's perfectly alright." She said softly, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Connor sighed. "Why do you think Nina was there?" He wanted so badly to tell her, but he wasn't sure if she already knew or if she should know at all.

She let out a soft 'Hmm' as she thought to herself for a few moments. Why did she think Nina was there? She actually had a few theories. "I'm not quite sure but, did you see her nose? It looked pretty out of line, maybe she was in a fight or something?" She wanted to see his reaction, or if he still cared about her at all.

Connor bit his lip. "Maybe she's snorting cocaine." He then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I think she's dating Maria."

Sharon gave a playful roll of her eyes. "Snorting cocaine would not bring her nose out of joint like that. It'd give her nosebleeds and mess up her nasal passages but -" She stopped to think about what she just heard Connor say. "You, think she's seeing Maria? Connor – hold on for a minute." This was not something that was likely. "I mean, I think this is out of innocence. Y'know, her staying with Maria and her parents. But really, Maria would hardly admit liking someone, and _Nina_ of all people? It doesn't make sense."

"_You_ don't make sense." He muttered lamely.

"I make perfect sense. Seriously, what's your reasoning for thinking they're dating? And if they are, what's the big deal?" She asked with a shrug, not seeing the potential danger Connor was.

"Maria is hotter than me!" He joked, letting out a fake sob. He was trying his best from keeping this conversation from getting serious. "I feel so vulnerable!"

"Don't feel bad, she's hotter than me too." She said with a chuckle, but then let out a sigh. "I can tell you're being an ass and avoiding this, so you're safe from being pressed any further Connor. But! Confucius say, do not lie!" She stated with a grin. "Oh look what you've done. Now I'm mocking him too but in the good way, because it's funny. Not like, bad mouthing, y'know?"

He scoffed. "Maria is not hotter than you, Sharon." He then went on to laugh with her. "Mr. Wong is pretty hot though, I think he may have you beat."

"I knew it. He'd kick my ass in a popularity contest. Nina's too." She giggled, but hated the fact her home was in plain view. She didn't want to go home. "Hey Connor, do you... want to head to the park instead of going home?" She asked, her heartbeat picking up a bit. Sharon had never really done something like this before. Going somewhere else instead of right home when she said she would.

He shook his head, he just wanted to go home and think about everything. His mind was just so foggy, too foggy. The last thing he needed was false hope from a night spent with Sharon. "Sorry, Sharon. I have to study. Raincheck?"

_Ouch_. That hurt a bit. Well, maybe she was just getting her hopes up too much. She ought to learn not to do that, but she still did anyway. "Oh yeah, sure." She said, a little bummed out after all, but as he said, he had to go study so it wasn't the best time. _'Maybe it is my braces... these things are affecting my entire life. When do they come out again? Oh yeah, that's right – next to never.'_

He placed a hesitant hand on her lower back as he lead her to her door. "You are..." He gave an inspired smile as he thought of all he could say, but he immediately chickened out and said, "Awesome. Yes, you are an awesome friend." He ended with a small smile as he held his hand out for her to shake.

The blond beauty giggled, then shook her head. "Right," she ignored his hand and kissed his cheek delicately. "thanks, for coming with me tonight." She said with a genuine smile. Having felt a lot better since breaking the microphone.

He blushed, and smiled widely. "Hehe, yeah. Anytime, anywhere... anything. Anyperson. Any- you know what I mean. Anything for you, Sharon."

She hugged him before having to go inside for the night. "Same here. Night, sweet dreams." After shutting the door, she was utterly surprised to see her mother standing there waiting for her. Ms. Spitz gave a smile.

"So, is this what happened when I wasn't home?" Adam and Josh weren't seen, but probably glued to the door of the living room from the kitchen, listening in on this conversation.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, as she filled up the bowls of food for her two dogs, Pigger and Samson, and her three cats, Rocky, Lawrence and Moshie. She hadn't been home much and they probably felt as if she were neglecting them, poor things.

"You and Connor," She began subtly. "I figured it would happen sooner or later." She said it as if it were obvious.

Sharon blushed. "Moomm," she slightly whined. "nothing's going on between Connor and I. We're just friends. We went over to Maria's house," Sharon decided to leave out the fact Nina was there, she didn't want to be questioned or analyzed on the topic. "he walked me back here. That's it."

Pigger and Samson were happily munching away and so were Rocky and Lawrence. Moshie came over to rub against her legs, which she was quite grateful for. At least _someone_ in this home supported her. "Oh, and the kiss on the cheek was nothing?"

The blond got up and shook her head. "Goodnight mom." As she headed up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Maria plopped onto the bottom bunk, her parents had expected two boys when they were first married, but all they got was one girl who had more strength than two boys put together anyways. She munched away noisily on her cheese doodles as she kicked her feet rambunctiously. Nina raised an eyebrow and gave a cute smile, though she felt far from smiling on the inside. "Didn't you just eat dinner?" Maria's eyebrows knit together.<p>

"Yeah," She replied, mouth full. "What's your point?"

She just shook her head, "No point I guess," she began nervously fidgeting with her hands. "so... you're sure it's okay having me here? Y'know, for the night?" This place right here, with Maria's amazing father, lovely mother... this had to be a place where she felt the most warmth and acceptance in.

The place she was residing in before, felt nothing but fake. With cocktail parties and fancy this and schmancy that... it never felt real, or like a real home. Like this one. Nina someday hoped to have a warm home and family of her own. But just getting out of the previous residence was good enough for her. "You are so lucky 'Ria." A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the floor in front of Maria, her long legs underneath her just so. One arm propping her up.

Maria scoffed, "You mean Princess doesn't miss her throne? Whatever." She shoved her mouth with more of the cheesy goodness. "Oh, just for the night? I thought you'd chill here a bit longer, it's not a bother. I guess I was a bit scared to ask my parents- they don't mind, really." She sat up and swung her feet over the edge, offering the bag to Nina. "Cheese Doodles? They match your hair!" She spoke in a sing-song.

Nina chuckled and took a cheese – thing and popped it in her mouth. "Those are really good!" After chewing, she then looked at Maria with sincerity. "Actually no I don't. It was nice sure, but it didn't feel like home. I mean, when you go out, do your sporty stuff – you have a place to go, a place to call home. Mine, was just a mansion. A mansion that didn't feel like a home, y'know what I mean?" If given the opportunity, Nina would give up everything she owned, the entire mansion, for a small 'home' and family who actually cared about her. Like Maria had, now that would be perfect.

Maria shrugged and gave a slightly sarcastic smile. "Wow. You're really cliché. But, lucky for you, my family defines cliché! ... except my dad, he's just weird." She smiled kind of warmly and took a handful of her snack. "We got snacks, we got chopsticks, and we got karaoke. Doesn't get better than this." She then looked a bit thoughtful for once. "Oh, and thanks for saving karaoke night. Means a lot to my dad."

Nina shrugged, "Ah it was nothing. The microphones were just lying around the mansion collecting dust, so why shouldn't they be used y'know? There's five – well will be, once I get around to fixing it," Nina actually could fix the microphone. She knew her way around them and the schematics, so a couple hours with it and it'd be fixed as good as new. "we'll tell him you did it." She finished with a smile, but continued. "And I guess I am cliché, but when you have something your entire life, you kind of wonder what the other side is like, y'know? It's curiosity." And she gave a warm smile, her hand touching Maria's when they went to grab some more cheese doodles. "And you're right, it doesn't get any better than this." And that, Nina truly meant.

"The grass is always greener on the other side..." Something underneath Maria vibrated, and she immediately jumped up, hitting her head on the top bunk. "AGH! VAFFANCULO!" She screamed at the bed. She then turned to Nina and gave a sheepish smile. "Excuse my Italian." She rubbed her head gingerly as she grabbed her phone to see why in hell it'd scare her half to death.

Nina winched, that had to have hurt. She gave Maria's new 'booboo' a gentle kiss better, but then backed off with a gentle smile. Manoeuvring her eyes away from the cell phone, giving Maria her privacy of course, she grabbed another cheese doodle to occupy her time. Her cell phone was in her purse somewhere, she didn't really care to go get it. Whoever was texting her probably wanted something anyway, or it was her father harassing her.

Maria's eyes lit up as her fingers moved at a lightning speed across the phone. "Ohmigosh!" She squealed like a teenage girl, which would have been normal for a teenage girl such as herself... had she been more like a teenage girl than a tomboy. "It's Adam!"

Nina's heart plummeted, but she covered it up right away. "Oh, is it?" She said with a supportive smile but in her head? She'd already killed him three different times in a matter of sixty seconds.

Maria smirked. "Yeah, guess Hannah broke up with him. She quickly got out of bed and ran to her closet. "Dude, would you hate me if I left you here for about like twenty minutes, tops?"

Nina grinned, "Do I have to show you my tits _again_ to show you I'm not a dude?" But then she realized that Adam Spitz, could potentially be asking Maria out. Or to be his girlfriend... or... this wasn't good. "Oh, uh... yeah. Sure. I suppose." She said with a smile. "Sure, but... you will come back, right?" She asked insecurely, wondering if Maria would just run away and leave her.

"Yes. I mean, maybe." She looked at Nina with a smug expression. "You know how it can be, right?" She pulled on a pair of jeans and a corsetted top, quickly shaking her hair from her buns.

"Stop!" Nina stated with a hand gesture as she got up, popping another cheese doodle in her mouth, then wiping her hands. "Let me do a little something..." She pulled her purse over and spritzed Maria with some kind of perfume, designer something. "I bought this... originally for you. It's a deep, sexy scent. It'll drive anyone wild. Not that you don't do that on your own." She then made her way behind her, tousling her hair at the back to make it blend in waves. She threw a bit of shimmer around Maria's already made up eyes, then she stepped back. "Beautiful. You can go if you must." Nina stole a kiss from Maria's soft, glossed lips. "Perfection."

Maria gave a slightly confused smile, why was this chick always kissing her? "Alright..." She said, "Thanks... Bye..." She waled over to the window and easily made her escape. Nina could tell that this wasn't her first time sneaking out, nor would it be her last.

She watched out the window, her arms delicately on the window sill. "Sure I'll cover for you, no need to ask even." A sigh escaped her lips, she held in a huge urge to follow Maria. She could always ask what happened when she got back, right? If she was in the squealing girl state she was a few moments ago, everything would spill out like a waterfall, whether she wanted to hear it or not.


End file.
